Metropia
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: AU. Clark Kent trocou de lugar com Clark Luthor. CK vai parar na Terra 2 onde tudo é diferente e onde, aparentemente, Lois Lane não existe.
1. Chapter 1

**Metropia**

 _Clark Kent trocou de lugar com Clark Luthor. CK vai parar na Terra 2 onde tudo é diferente e onde, aparentemente, Lois Lane não existe._

 **-x-**

 **Prólogo**

Uma luz forte e intensa iluminou todo o celeiro e Clark foi jogado no chão atravessando o teto já danificado. Ergueu-se e olhou em redor. O lugar estava quase que todo destruído, parecia ter tido uma guerra ali. Espanou com as mãos a sujeira da calça e da blusa e saiu dali. Viu que a fazenda Kent ainda existia, mas parecia muito mal conservada. Sentiu-se triste. Lembrou que Clark Luthor não conhecera os Kent e talvez isso, de alguma forma, tenha alterado o destino de Martha e Jonathan. Esperava que eles estivessem bem. Lembrou também de sua amada mãe e a difícil decisão que teve de deixá-la na Terra 1. Fora uma despedida cheia de lágrimas e abraços.

 _\- Querido, eu confio em você. Sempre confiei. – garantira Martha. – Sei que se você está disposto a se sacrificar para que o outro Clark possa viver aqui a sua história com Lois, então, faça. Vou sentir muito a sua falta. Você é o meu coração e a minha alma. Mas antes de tudo sei que você muitas vezes pensa mais nos outros do que em si mesmo. É uma das suas maiores qualidades._

 _\- Eu fui egoísta também, mãe. Deixei tudo pra trás para viver com Lana e só me dei mal. Será que eu voltaria se minha história com Lana tivesse dado certo? – questionara-se. – Será que eu não deixaria o Clark Luthor se virando sozinho aqui e jamais usaria meus poderes?_

 _\- Não ajudar os outros não faz parte de você, Clark. Por isso não deu certo com Lana. Ela não aceitava todos os seus lados._

 _\- Ela queria uma vida normal. Mas eu não sou normal. Sou diferente. – ele afirmara. – E depois percebemos que era só uma história mal resolvida... Um lapso da adolescência... Entre Lana e eu sempre teve algum empecilho para nos separar, mas só quando ficamos juntos que eu percebi o porquê. – fizera uma pausa. – Não existe ninguém pra mim lá fora, mãe. Meu destino é ficar sozinho. Eu vi o futuro, mas era uma ilusão._

 _\- Querido, talvez as coisas não saíam exatamente como se pensa. A vida tem caminhos que nós mesmos desconhecemos. Tenha paciência. Eu tenho certeza de que a mulher certa pra você irá aparecer e você será muito feliz._

 _\- Ela apareceu e eu a perdi para Clark Luthor por cegueira. Lois agora é uma amiga e algo que nunca poderei alcançar. Mas eu mereço isso por estar tão... iludido por tanto tempo. – ele se consolara. Abraçou a mãe com carinho. – Eu nunca vou esquecer a senhora. Eu te amo. Você é a minha luz, mãe._

 _\- Você também é o mesmo pra mim, meu querido. Meu filho amado. – ela dera um beijo no rosto dele. – Cumpra o seu destino. Eu estarei com você em pensamento e no meu coração._

 _Clark assentiu e saíra voando. Fora então que trocara de lugar com Clark Luthor, sabendo que ele cuidaria tanto de Lois, quanto de Martha, além de ser o que a Terra 1 precisava. Um Superman. Clark iria viver uma nova vida. Clark ativara a caixa espelho e sumira diante dos olhares surpresos de Lois e Clark Luthor._

 **-x-**

Clark olhou em redor e decidiu entrar na fazenda. Bateu na porta, chamou mas ninguém atendeu. Abriu a porta e olhou o cenário. Quase não haviam móveis e a casa necessitava de uma limpeza urgente. Na pia havia pratos sujos e Clark lavou um copo para beber água. A geladeira estava quase desabastecida, mas felizmente havia uma garrafa d'água. Clark bebeu e ouviu o estalido de uma arma. Virou-se e viu Jonathan lhe apontando um rifle.

\- Nem um movimento ou eu atiro, Luthor. – avisou Jonathan, hostil.

\- Ahn... Eu não sou o Clark que você pensa.

\- Claro que não e eu sou a Marylin Monroe. – ironizou Jonathan. – Vou contar até cinco e se você não sair daqui, eu te crivo de balas.

Clark deixou o copo em cima da mesa e ergueu as mãos como rendição.

\- Sr... Kent... – ele sondou e Jonathan continuou fitando com ódio. – Sei que a fama do Clark Luthor não é boa e ele realmente fez um grande esforço pra isso, mas eu não sou ele. Clark Luthor está em outra Terra. Eu vim pra cá e estava com sede, então vim beber água. Só isso.

\- Um... – Jonathan começou a contar.

\- Sr. Kent. Eu sou Clark, mas de outra realidade. Se eu fosse o Clark Luthor teria atacado o senhor ou falado um monte de palavrões. Ou então ficar me gabando. Mas estou aqui parado diante do senhor, sem nenhuma intenção de atacá-lo, pedindo apenas que me escute. Por favor.

Jonathan ficou pensativo, olhou para Clark, não abaixou a arma, mas parou a contagem.

\- Vamos ver se você me convence. Caso contrário, sai daqui com uma bala de kryptonita verde no peito.

\- Então o senhor sabe dos meus poderes?

\- Sei muitas coisas sobre você...

\- Entendo. Suponho que tenha encontrado Clark num campo de milho quando ainda era bebê? Foi assim na minha realidade. E vocês esconderam a nave de todos. Mas se Lionel Luthor criou o Clark daqui, só posso supor que de, alguma forma, ele chegou primeiro.

Jonathan franziu a testa. Ele nunca tinha contado aquela história pra ninguém, nem o próprio Clark deveria saber. Abaixou a arma.

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso? Lionel levou o menino antes mesmo de podermos criá-lo.

\- Você e Martha Kent? Ela é minha mãe na outra realidade. – contou CK.

Jonathan ficou surpreso e sentou numa cadeira.

\- Você não é mesmo daqui... Como pode ter trocado de lugar com o Luthor?

\- É uma longa história...

\- Tenho todo tempo pra ouvir.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

Jonathan pensava em tudo que tinha ouvido. Clark apenas observava. Jonathan olhou com atenção para o kryptoniano e colocou a arma de lado.

\- Se eu fosse outra pessoa, diria que você tem uma grande imaginação, mas eu conheço a história de Clark Luthor e de onde ele veio. Martha e eu estávamos no milharal quando a nave surgiu dos céus e aterrissou lá.

Clark ficou interessado.

\- Então você são casados? Vocês iriam criar Clark?

Jonathan deu um suspiro puxado.

\- Lionel chegou primeiro. Tentamos impedir, Martha até escondeu o menino mas os capangas a encontraram e ela perdeu o bebê ao tentar resistir a eles. – contou, triste. – Aquilo mudou nossas vidas para sempre. Clark Luthor se tornou um homem irascível, que usava seus poderes para o seu bel prazer e para atacar os seus inimigos. Todos em Metropolis temiam o Ultraman. Todos em Metropolis sabem do que os Luthor são capazes. Eles estão um pouco enfraquecidos, mas ainda são perigosos abutres.

\- Mas você e Martha ainda estão juntos?

\- Não. – disse Jonathan, secamente, mas seu olhar era triste. – Martha não pode viver mais aqui depois de tudo.

\- Sinto muito, Sr. Kent. Na minha realidade, meu pai morreu por um erro meu. Pelo meu egoísmo. – ele lembrou da morte do pai e da sobrevivência de Lana. – Minha mãe sente muita falta dele, nunca deixou de amá-lo... A Martha daqui está viva?

\- Fiquei sabendo que ela mora num apartamento em Metropolis. Ela me comunicou pela advogada por que ainda pretendo vender essa fazenda e sair daqui.

\- Vender a fazenda?! – Clark perguntou, surpreso. A situação na Terra 2 era completamente diferente da sua realidade. – Mas e todas as lembranças? E tudo o que viveram aqui? E tudo que pode ser feito?

\- Nada pode ser feito, guri. – Jonathan começou a andar pela sala. – A Queen Ind. está querendo comprar essas terras. Essa fazenda não produz mais nada, mas a terra ainda vale alguma coisa. Dizem que eles vão inaugurar uma fábrica aqui.

\- Queen? De Oliver Queen?

\- De Moira Queen. Ela quem comanda tudo após o desaparecimento do filho e do marido num naufrágio. Todos acham que esse Oliver Queen morreu.

\- As coisas aqui realmente são diferentes... – Clark suspirou. – Eu já esperava um pouco de mudanças, mas algumas me chocaram, principalmente sobre você e Martha.

\- Eles eram bons pais pra você, não é, Clark?

\- Sim. – Clark confirmou, sorrindo.

\- Você teve sorte, guri. – fez uma pausa. – Bem, o que vai fazer agora? Vai tentar voltar pra sua realidade?

\- Não. A caixa espelho parece que não funciona direito e não podem existir dois Clarkes em uma Terra. É preciso o equilíbrio, por isso vim pra cá. Vou tentar começar minha vida aqui. Na Terra 1 eu trabalho como jornalista no Planeta Diário. Ele existe aqui?

\- Sim. É comandado pela LCM. Vai ter dificuldades. Se bem, você é a cara do Clark Luthor e ele tinha passe livre por lá.

\- Então já é um começo. – Clark falou, um pouco otimista.

\- Você tem pra onde ir, garoto? Tem um teto sobre a sua cabeça?

\- Não. – Clark coçou a nuca. – Só vim pra cá com a roupa do corpo, mas estava pensando em procurar Jor-El, o meu pai kryptoniano.

\- Faça como quiser. – Jonathan disse e ouviu o estômago de Clark roncar. – Mas antes vou pedir uma pizza grande e refrigerante. Você está precisando.

\- Obrigado, Sr. Kent.

\- Me chame de Jonathan. – disse e foi telefonar.

\- Obrigado, Jonathan... Pai... – disse a última palavra bem baixinho.

 **-x-**

Jonathan observava Clark comer o último pedaço de pizza. Clark percebeu.

\- O que foi?

\- Você é realmente diferente do Luthor. Ele vivia achando que era o dono do mundo. Era muito culpa do Lionel, claro. Quando encontramos o Clark no milharal, ele era um menino adorável. Os olhares e sorrisos dele eram puros. Qualquer um se encantaria por ele. E então Lionel chegou... e as coisas simplesmente desandaram...

\- Eu sinto muito, Jonathan. Você gostava dele como filho, né?

\- Ele não era meu filho. Foi completamente enredado pelos Luthors. Ele quase me matou uma vez, sabia? Querendo mostrar o quanto era poderoso. Clark era um Luthor da cabeça aos pés.

\- Ele mudou. – garantiu Clark. – Sei que só pode confiar na minha palavra, mas Clark mudou de verdade. Meio a contragosto no começo mas se tornou.

\- Não vejo como aquele Clark poderia mudar... – duvidou Jonathan.

\- O amor faz coisas inacreditáveis se tornarem reais.

\- Ele se apaixonou? – Jonathan ficou boquiaberto.

\- Sim. Ela é uma ótima garota. A pessoa mais incrível que se pode conhecer... – Clark suspirou. – Lois Lane. Eles se amam e por ela, ele faz qualquer coisa. Ele quis ser digno dela e conseguiu. Claro que ele continua com aquele gênio, fala palavrão, aquela fome que nunca termina, mas mudou. É como um leão que foi domado. O ar selvagem ainda está ali, mas ele não ataca sem motivo.

\- Que coisa... – Jonathan coçou a barba rala. – Clark Luthor amando alguém... Lionel iria ter um troço se visse isso. – riu consigo mesmo. – Você parece triste quando fala dessa... Lane. Lane, né?

\- Lois Lane. Você nunca ouviu falar dela por aqui?

\- Não.

\- Hum... – Clark apenas balançou a cabeça vagamente, Lois estava mesmo fora do seu destino. – Ela é repórter do Planeta Diário. A melhor. Ela coloca o coração em cada matéria. É uma mulher única. – elogiou. – Eu estou feliz por ela estar feliz.

\- Mas você queria que ela fosse feliz com você. – adivinhou Jonathan.

\- Eu perdi Lois muito antes de Clark aparecer na Terra 1. Eu me deixei levar por uma paixão mal resolvida da adolescência e enfiei os pés pelas mãos. Fui cego. Quando eu finalmente percebi, já era tarde demais. Não podia deixar que eles se separassem e fossem infelizes longe um do outro. Por isso vim pra cá. Também pra mudar de vida, acho que minha história na Terra 1 havia terminado. De quem eu realmente sinto falta é da minha mãe. Por isso que quero falar com Jor-El, para ver se ele me ajuda a ter um jeito de vê-la nem que seja mais uma vez.

\- Mãe é sempre importante. – concordou Jonathan. – Fico feliz que a Martha da sua realidade teve a oportunidade de ter um filho para chamar de seu. Eu não pude defender a daqui. Por minha causa ela perdeu Clark, o bebê...

\- Jonathan, não se culpe. Eu conheço Lionel e pelo que Clark Luthor me falou, ele é pior do que o da minha realidade. Lionel é um chacal. Ele só se dá por satisfeito quando prejudica alguém.

Jonathan apenas concordou, sem dizer palavra. Aquele assunto ainda o machucava.

 **-x-**

Clark alçou voo para ir para o Ártico. Agradeceu mentalmente por CL tê-lo ensinado a voar. Clark chegou na Fortaleza da Solidão e entrou no castelo de gelo. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Lionel.

\- O bom filho a casa torna. – Lionel deu um sorriso cínico.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

Clark olhou em redor. A fortaleza estava cheia de defesas para impedir qualquer acesso à Jor-El. Clark fitou Lionel.

\- Lionel, o que faz aqui?

\- Te esperando, não é óbvio? Sua visita a outra Terra demorou mais do que eu esperava, mas como previ, você retornou. Esse é o seu mundo, Clark e está na hora de tomá-lo. Foi pra isso que você veio parar aqui naquela nave. Por isso todos esses poderes. É o seu destino.

\- Você não sabe nada sobre o meu destino. – Clark analisou as defesas e como poderia desfazê-las.

\- Clark, você sabe muito bem que uma vidinha prosaica não é algo pra você. Você é único.

\- Todos somos. Infelizmente, nem todos é para o bem. – olhou de soslaio para Lionel.

\- Você me parece diferente... – observou Lionel, mas Clark não falou nada. – Imagino as coisas que você ter visto. E especialmente um mundo colorido onde Clark é um banana, incapaz de abraçar o seu destino como se deve. Foge de tudo e quer viver uma fantasia em que só ele acredita. Jamais chegará aos seus pés. Eu o criei e o moldei para ser o melhor.

\- Clark parecia feliz morando na fazenda e sendo criado pelos Kent.

Lionel deu uma gargalhada debochada e Clark estreitou os olhos.

\- Clark Kent é um simplório! O Lionel de lá se tornou um tolo, tentou protegê-lo e claro, foi vencido. Apenas os fortes sobrevivem, Clark.

\- O que me pergunto como você sabe de tudo isso a ponto de tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre a Terra 1. Quantas vezes você viajou até lá, Lionel?

\- Duas vezes que foram o suficiente para saber o tipo de gentalha que Clark Kent era. Até tentei ajudá-lo matando o pai dele, mas... – Lionel deu de ombros.

Foi aí que Clark viu tudo vermelho. Ele segurou Lionel pelo colarinho e o ergueu. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

\- Você... matou... meu ... pai?

\- Clark Kent! – Lionel riu. – Sabia que provocando na dose certa você se revelaria! Acha que não conheço meu próprio filho?! Você não é o meu Clark! Clark é um homem imponente, forte, por ele passa, deixa sua marca! Você é só um garotinho idiota! Clark jamais falaria comigo com toda essa passividade! É isso que você é! Um sujeitinho incapaz de tomar qualquer atitude! Você é nulo! Não merece os poderes que tem! Vai usar sua visão de calor em mim? Seria a primeira vez que tomaria uma atitude de homem!

Clark sacudiu Lionel.

\- Você matou o meu pai?! FALA!

\- Apenas conversei com ele, mas Jonathan Kent se irritou! – Lionel riu. – Parece uma característica da persona dele aqui nessa realidade também! Ele sofria do coração, não é? Uma discussão, uma briga sobre o filho especial e pronto! Adeus, mais um fardo na sua vida! Mais um obstáculo na sua ascensão, Clark! Você poderia ter se tornado o dono de tudo!

\- Seu verme, monstro, desgraçado! – Clark gritou e o atirou contra uma parede de gelo. – Como você pode?! Quem te deu o direito?!

\- VOCÊ! – berrou Lionel. – Você, quando pediu ao Jor-El que voltasse o tempo! Uma vida em troca da outra, não é assim? Você não pode salvar a todos porque eu cheguei primeiro!

Clark colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperado. Lembrara de seu desespero ao ver Lana Lang morta e o seu pedido a Jor-El. Impedira a morte de Lana, mas Jonathan pagara com sua própria vida e Clark jamais se perdoou por isso. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

\- Você matou o meu pai... Você matou...

\- Só apressei o óbito. – Lionel se ergueu e ajeitou o paletó. – Ele iria morrer de qualquer maneira. Claro que você também ajudou com a sua burrice.

\- Desgraçado! – Clark deu um soco em Lionel que lhe deslocou o maxilar. Clark pisou no torso de um Lionel já jogado no chão. – Não vou deixar você machucar mais ninguém. – os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos.

\- Clark, para! – Jonathan entrou correndo na Fortaleza.

\- Ele matou o meu pai! – Clark gritou e começou a queimar o braço de Lionel, que gritava de dor.

\- Clark, para com isso! Você me disse que era diferente do outro Clark e eu acreditei! Para! Para, garoto, por favor! – Jonathan sacudiu o braço dele.

Foi aí que Clark voltou ao normal. Seus olhos voltaram a ficar azuis e Jonathan respirou aliviado. Clark tirou o pé de cima de Lionel, que nem podia se mexer.

\- Você merecia morrer.

\- Merecia sim. – concordou Jonathan. – Mas você não é um assassino. Não se rebaixa ao que ele é. Eu não conheci o seu pai, Clark, mas se você fosse meu filho, eu jamais ficaria feliz vendo ele matando outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse Lionel Luthor.

Clark olhou para Jonathan e assentiu, triste. Jonathan afagou o cabelo do rapaz e depois olhou para Lionel.

\- Você não presta mesmo, seu cretino. Melhor ir para um hospital e tratar dessa carcaça. E deixe Clark em paz. Não vou permitir que esse seja mais um dos seus fantoches nos seus jogos mentais.

Lionel não podia responder, mas não poupou um olhar de ódio para Jonathan.

\- Como você chegou aqui, Jonathan? – perguntou Clark.

\- Quando eu tentei colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Clark Luthor e ele quase me matou, conheci alguém que me ajudou. E foi ele quem me trouxe até aqui.

Batman entrou na Fortaleza. Dois homens colocaram Lionel numa maca e o levaram dali, mas Clark tinha a impressão que não seria a última vez que ouviria falar de Lionel Luthor.

\- Então você é o outro Clark... – Batman falou, olhando para CK.

\- E você, quem é?

\- Batman. Ele protege Gotham, mas também ajuda quando pode aqui em Metropolis. – contou Jonathan.

\- Não sabia que você conhecia heróis, Jonathan... – Clark falou, surpreso.

\- Foi num momento de desespero. Batman apareceu e impediu que Clark Luthor me matasse e pagou tendo a coluna quebrada.

\- Felizmente tenho ótimos médicos. – disse Batman. – Pelo seu olhar, você não confio em mim, Clark.

\- Não confio em pessoas que usam máscaras.

\- Nesse ramo, é necessário. Não podemos permitir que nossos inimigos atinjam aqueles com os quais nos importamos. – afirmou Batman. – Mas eu vejo no seu olhar e no seu jeito de falar que não é mesmo o Clark. E Lionel só confirmou isso. – Batman tirou a máscara e estendeu a mão. – Bruce Wayne.

\- Clark Kent. – ele apertou a mão do Homem-Morcego.


	4. Chapter 4

**3.**

Clark entrou na Torre de Vigilância. Jonathan havia voltado para casa, pois ainda tinha que trabalhar em outra fazenda. Era como se mantinha, fazendo bicos. Clark olhou pela janela.

\- Pode se ver todo o centro de Metropolis daqui. – comentou.

\- Sim, é uma ótima localização. Foi Chloe quem escolheu.

\- Chloe?

A própria apareceu descendo a escada e estendeu a mão para o visitante.

\- Chloe Sullivan, controladora de tudo por aqui. Graças à Barbs, ela quem me ensinou.

\- Barbs? – repetiu Clark, sem entender.

\- Barbara Gordon. – explicou Bruce. – Ela é uma expert em tudo no ramo da informática. É a melhor de todas.

\- Na minha realidade, Chloe era imbatível. Era minha melhor amiga. – contou Clark.

\- Nossa... – Chloe olhou para Clark de alto a baixo. – Você é realmente igual ao Luthor... Mas seu jeito é diferente. Ele jamais chegaria aqui tão pacificamente.

\- Você também está diferente. Quer dizer, da outra Chloe. Ela é loira e você, morena.

Chloe tocou no próprio cabelo.

\- Melhor ou pior?

\- Melhor, eu acho. – ele falou timidamente e Chloe sorriu.

Bruce percebeu o clima mas resolveu falar sobre seus planos para a Torre e os heróis que conhecera.

\- Conheci pessoas com habilidades únicas, Clark. Diana Prince, Victor Stone, Barry Allen, Shayera, Dinah Lance, J'onn J'onnz... São seres capazes de coisas incríveis assim como você. Estou disposto a unir a todos em um só objetivo: ajudar o nosso mundo.

\- Como uma Liga? – quis saber Clark.

\- Ainda não demos um nome pra isso, mas é uma boa sugestão. – falou Chloe, animada.

\- O que acha, Clark? O seu Doppelganger jamais concordaria com isso...

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto Clark Luthor mudou. – interrompeu CK. – Ele é um herói na Terra 1. Continua desbocado, mas pelo menos usa seus poderes para o bem.

\- Clark Luthor um herói? – Chloe riu. – Essa eu queria ver! Aquele sujeito era o cúmulo da arrogância!

\- Ele ainda é um pouco, mas de uma maneira até engraçada agora. O amor de Lois o transformou.

\- Quem é Lois? – quis saber Chloe.

\- Você não a conhece? – Clark perguntou e Chloe negou. – Nossa... Ela realmente não existe nessa Terra... Lá na minha realidade, Lois Lane é sua prima. Quer dizer, prima da outra Chloe.

\- Uau! – Chloe exclamou. – As novidades não param! Bem, eu não tenho primas... Só dois primos chatos. – riu. - Vocês eram amigos?

\- Fomos amigos sim. – Clark resumiu, sem querer entrar em detalhes. – E Bruce... Eu fugi por anos do meu destino. Queria ser um cara normal, achava que os meus poderes eram um fardo, uma maldição... Mas então entendi que era mais do que isso. Jor-El tentou muitas vezes me falar mas não pode. Mas agora eu não vou mais fugir. Eu ajudava às escondidas mas cansei de ficar nas sombras. Se Metropolis, se a sua Liga precisa, então eu aceito fazer parte disso.

\- Fabuloso, Clark. – Bruce apertou a mão do kryptoniano. – A Liga não é minha, é de todos aqueles que quiserem ajudar o bem comum. Você é muito bem-vindo. Teremos uma reunião aqui mesmo na Watchtower e você conhecerá os outros.

Clark assentiu. Bruce teve que sair dali para conversar com Alfred sobre acontecimentos em Gotham e Chloe olhou para Clark. Achou-o muito bonito.

\- Então... Clark Kent... O que você faz na vida além de viajar por terras paralelas?

\- Ah, eu trabalhava no Planeta Diário como repórter mas joguei tudo pro alto por Lana.

\- Lana? – Chloe franziu a testa.

\- Lana Lang. Não sei se você já ouviu falar nela.

\- A líder de torcida, a modelo que casou com Lex Luthor? Claro que conheço! É uma metida! Estudei com ela no Ensino Médio, mas nunca fomos amigas, graças a Deus! Sempre preferi a Tess, ela era bem mais engraçada e não se achava o centro do universo!

\- Clark Luthor também não gostava de Lana...

\- Pelo nisso, ele estava certo. Ela e Lex fazem uma ótima dupla. Devem dormir num chiqueiro todos os dias. Se bem que isso é uma ofensa até aos porcos. – Chloe riu consigo mesma.- Mas se você quiser voltar a trabalhar no Planeta Diário, terá que passar pelo crivo de Tess e Lex. Ela é a editora-chefe mas ele é o dono. A LCM ainda é a sócia majoritária do lugar. O que é uma pena, os repórteres lá são muito podados. – lamentou. – Tess é legal, o problema mesmo é o Lex, aquilo é uma cobra criada e ele não vai ficar feliz se souber que você quase queimou o Lionel. – achou graça.

\- Foi um rompante. Ele tirou de mim uma das pessoas que mais amei na vida: o meu pai.

\- Sinto muito, Clark. – Chloe segurou a mão dele.- Lionel prejudicou muita gente. Infelizmente você não é o único. E Lex aprendeu muito bem com o velho tubarão. Whitney que o diga. Era o meu noivo, mas ele sofreu um acidente, quase morreu e foi transformado em um super soldado. Nem lembrava de mim. Era só uma casca. E morreu porque o experimento não deu certo. – Chloe estava com os olhos umedecidos.

\- Sinto muito, Chloe. – disse Clark, sincero. – Por isso você se juntou à Liga?

\- Na verdade, eu decodifiquei um dos arquivos da Oráculo. Ela ficou furiosa. – riu. – Mas depois me perdoou e me convidou pra fazer parte de tudo isso. E eu aceitei. Encontrei um propósito que era mais do que hackear coisas para ganhar dinheiro.

\- Todos precisamos de um propósito na vida. – concordou Clark.

Bruce voltou e parou no meio da sala com um ar preocupado.

\- Preciso voltar para Gotham, há boatos de que o Espantalho está a solta de novo. – contou. – Clark, se você quiser ir comigo, podemos treinar para missões e vigilâncias das cidades. O que acha?

\- Por mim tudo bem. Só preciso falar com Jonathan e também preciso voltar à Fortaleza e quebrar as barreiras erguidas por Lionel.

\- Se for algo feito por computador, eu posso ajudar. – ofereceu-se Chloe.

\- Eu aceito a ajuda. – Clark sorriu.

 **-x-**

Chloe ficou fascinada ao voar nos braços de Clark. Os dois pousaram na Fortaleza e Chloe analisou as barreiras tecnológicas erguidas por Lionel. Usou seu tablet para fazer contas.

\- Então? O que acha, Chloe? – perguntou Clark, ansioso. – Talvez minha visão de calor queimando tudo isso seja mais eficiente.

\- Bobagem, Clark. Aposto que Lionel pensou nessa possibilidade, senão o próprio CL teria feito. Com aquele jeito de prender e arrebentar que tinha... – Chloe terminou os cálculos. – Bem, eu já tinha feito uma análise prévia na Torre e aqui eu tenho certeza. Eu posso sim quebrar os códigos e te dar livre acesso à Fortaleza.

\- Seria ótimo, Chloe. – Clark sorriu.

Chloe deu uma piscadela e Clark a observou trabalhar. Ela era mais ativa do que a Chloe da sua realidade. Mais segura de si e ainda assim uma expert em tecnologia. Demorou um pouco, mas ela conseguiu derrubar todas as barreiras erguidas por Lionel.

\- Voilá! A Fortaleza é toda sua, meu Clark Kent! – ela exclamou.

\- Obrigado, Chloe. – Clark sorriu e usou a visão de calor para queimar todos os equipamentos. – Pronto. Acabei com isso. Um absurdo Lionel ter se achado no direito de silenciar Jor-El. Tudo aqui foi deixado para que eu aprendesse sobre minha herança kryptoniana.

\- Parece legal. – Chloe guardou o tablet. – E aí, vai fazer o que?

Clark olhou para o alto.

\- Jor-El, pode me ouvir? Sou eu, Kal-El, seu filho!

Uma voz surgiu no castelo de gelo e Chloe se abraçou, sentindo mais frio. Estava com medo.

\- Kal-El, meu filho.

\- Jor-El, preciso que me dê respostas e se puder, me ajude. Mas sem barganhas.

\- Você é o Kal-El de outra realidade. Não é o que existia aqui.

\- Ele está na Terra 1. – informou Clark.

\- Entendo. Kal-El precisou cumprir o seu destino e você cumprirá o seu.

\- Eu aceitei o meu destino e irei abraçá-lo. Mas eu deixei alguém que amo na Terra 1. Minha mãe, Martha Kent. Haveria um jeito de poder falar com ela.

\- Apenas viajando pelas realidades, Kal-El. A caixa espelho não funciona mais, porém você terá outra oportunidade de rever a sua mãe terrena. Ela também existe nessa realidade.

\- É, eu sei, mas ela não pode criar o Clark daqui.

\- Houveram interferências. Apesar de ter sua caminhada alterada, o outro Kal-El conseguiu encontrar o seu caminho. Você também encontrará o seu.

\- Tudo aqui é diferente, é como se fosse ao contrário. Só Lionel e Lex Luthor parecem ser os mesmos.

\- Seus inimigos nunca descansam, Kal-El, mas você terá aqueles que irão ajudá-lo. Sua jornada não será solitária.

Clark olhou para Chloe, que sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Jor-El. Dessa vez eu vou fazer tudo da maneira certa.

\- Você tem um senso de dever e honra que faltava ao outro Kal-El. Siga isso. Siga o que o seu coração diz e chegará aonde quer.

Clark assentiu e a voz silenciou. Chloe se aproximou de Clark.

\- Ele parece ser um cara legal. Ou uma voz. – meneou a cabeça.

\- Sim, eu achava que ele era um tirano, mas Jor-El só queria me ajudar. Quando se é adolescente, achamos que sabemos tudo, mas a verdade é que não sabemos de quase nada. – ele viu que ela estava tremendo de frio. – Melhor tirar você daqui antes que congele.

\- Tem todo o meu apoio.

Clark a segurou no colo e saiu voando. Posou perto do prédio de Chloe. Os dois andaram até a porta do apartamento dela. Chloe colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Seus cabelos eram compridos ao contrário da Chloe da Terra 1.

\- Quer entrar e beber um café? Faço um fresquinho.

\- Aceito.

Os dois entraram no apartamento e Chloe fez café para Clark. Serviu-o e sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

\- Hum, está gostoso. – ele elogiou.

\- Eu trabalhei num café aqui em Metropolis. A minha patroa era ótima. A Sra. Clark é muito legal. Ei, ela tem um sobrenome igual ao seu nome!

\- Sim... Qual é o nome dela?

\- Martha Clark.

Clark parou de beber o café, chocado. Ele colocou a xícara em cima da mesa. Clark era o sobrenome de solteira de Martha Kent, por isso ela o batizara com aquele nome.

\- Ela já foi a senhora Kent?

\- Não que eu saiba. A sra. Clark é uma boa patroa, mas não fala muito da vida pessoal. Porque? Você está meio pálido.

\- Você tem uma foto dela? Por favor, é importante.

Chloe assentiu, abriu o notebook e acessou a página do restaurante numa rede social. Ali havia uma foto de Martha.

\- É a mesma pessoa. – Clark sorriu consigo mesma. – A minha mãe...

\- Ela é sua mãe? – Chloe perguntou, surpresa.

\- Não. Não exatamente. Ela é a doppelganger da minha mãe na Terra 1. Teria sido a mãe do Clark daqui caso Lionel não o tivesse tomado dos Kent.

\- Ah, entendi. Nossa, deve ser louco você encontrar aqui nessa Terra as pessoas que conheceu em outra realidade.

\- É sim. Muito surpreendente até.

Clark e Chloe trocaram olhares interessados e ela o beijou. Clark correspondeu. Havia beijado Chloe na época da escola mas nunca correspondera aos seus sentimentos. Mas ali naquela realidade as coisas eram diferentes. Não existia Lois Lane, Lana Lang era casada com Lex Luthor e Clark mal sabia por onde começar sua vida. Talvez fosse um novo caminho.

\- Chloe, eu não posso prometer nada...

\- E quem está exigindo recompensa? – a hacker falou. – Viva o momento, Clark.

Voltaram a se beijar e Chloe o levou para o quarto dela. No dia seguinte, acordou com uma flor em cima da sua cama e um recado de Clark dizendo que tinha adorado a noite e tinha ido para Gotham com Bruce fazer o treinamento. Chloe sorriu para si mesma e cheirou a flor.


	5. Chapter 5

**4.**

 **Gotham City**

\- Tentei trazer Jonathan, mas ele não quis vir. – contou Clark para Bruce dentro do carro. – Eu acho que dá pra reerguer aquela fazenda, mas tenho medo de falar com ele, Jonathan parece tão desanimado...

\- Você já o vê como um pai, não é, Clark? – adivinhou Bruce.

\- Eu sei que ele não é. E eu tenho que me segurar para não chamá-lo de pai para não assustá-lo. Ainda estou me adaptando a tudo.

\- Não deve ser fácil mesmo. Eu já me ofereci para ajudar Jonathan financeiramente a reerguer a fazenda, mas ele se recusou. É muito orgulhoso.

\- Nisso, ele e meu pai tem em comum. – lembrou Clark. – Sua cidade é mais escura do que Metropolis. Não que eu esteja criticando, mas...

\- Tudo bem. Gotham parece ter vida própria ao contrário de Metropolis. Ela é quase um organismo vivo. Dizem que não somos criados em Gotham, ela nos cria.

Olhando para a atmosfera da cidade, Clark podia acreditar naquilo. Os dois chegaram à mansão Wayne e Clark não ficou surpresa ao ver que a casa era tão soturna quanto o seu dono. Foram recebidos pelo simpático mordomo Alfred.

\- Mestre Bruce. Sr. Kent...

\- Olá, Alfred. – cumprimentou Bruce. – Clark vai ficar aqui por um tempo. Ele está em treinamento e também conhecerá um pouco de Gotham.

\- Espero que goste de nossa cidade, Sr. Kent.

\- Pode me chamar de Clark.

Alfred sorriu, educado e os dois jovens entraram na mansão. De repente, uma mulher saltou das escadas e caiu de pé no chão. Era loira de lindos olhos verdes usando uma roupa com meia arrastão.

\- Oh, desculpe! Pensei que seria só o Bruce! – ela sorriu e se apresentou. – Dinah Lance.

\- Clark Kent.

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão. Dinah o achou muito bonito e Bruce percebeu que as mulheres tinham tendência a se interessar pelo novo amigo.

\- Dinah é mais um membro da Liga.

\- Liga? – a própria perguntou.

\- É como Clark está chamando o nosso pequeno grupo. – explicou Bruce.

\- Liga da Justiça. – Clark falou de repente e os dois o olharam surpresos. – O que? Achei que combinava.

\- Eu adorei! – Dinah aplaudiu.

\- Então fica sendo assim: Liga da Justiça. – resolveu Bruce. – É um bom nome.

\- Se o Batman diz que é, você acredita. – Dinah gracejou.- E aí, Clark, soube que você não é daqui apesar de ser a cara do outro Clark que era um casca de ferida. Espero não ter que te socar também.

\- Vou procurar não te dar motivos pra isso.

Dinah sorriu.

\- Já gostei de você, garoto.

\- Isso é bom, porque você irá ajudar no treinamento de Clark, Dinah. – avisou Bruce.

Clark ficou surpreso e Dinah assentiu, concordando.

\- Pelo visto eu vou te dar algumas pancadas, mas prometo pegar leve. – ela deu uma piscadela.

Clark sorriu timidamente.

 **-x-**

Enquanto Bruce teve que se ausentar para ir a uma reunião da Wayne Inc., Clark e Dinah começaram o treinamento. Ele conseguiu escapar do golpe dela com supervelocidade, mas logo foi derrubado pela loira.

\- Não pode confiar apenas nos seus poderes, Clark. É preciso estar pronto caso fique sem eles por qualquer motivo que seja. – ela estendeu a mão e o ajudou a se erguer.

\- Ok. Vou me lembrar disso. Bruce disse que você é a melhor lutadora que já conheceu.

\- Ele disse? – ela achou graça. – Wayne não é muito de fazer elogios. Pensei que ia mudar quando nos beijamos, mas...

\- Você e ele são um casal?

\- Não. Bruce e eu somos muito diferentes. Foi só um beijo de uma aposta idiota com a Barbs. Aliás, você tem que conhecê-la, ela vai te adorar! Já conheceu a Chloe?

\- Sim. Ela é uma garota... incrível...

\- Hum... – Dinah ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Pelo seu jeito, vocês dois ficaram bem íntimos...

\- Dinah...

\- Ih, não precisa ficar com vergonha não, bobo! – ela lhe deu um tapinha no braço. – A Chlo é legal pra caramba e é quase tão boa quanto a Oráculo. Quase, porque Oráculo só tem uma. E daí que você e a Chloe transaram? São solteiros, livres e desimpedidos, estão no seu direito.

\- É que, não costumo fazer coisas por impulso... Acho que... não sei... me sinto um pouco perdido aqui... Ela e Jonathan são lembranças de uma vida que deixei pra trás... – suspirou. – Você acha egoísta?

\- Você prometeu mundos e fundos pra Chloe?

\- Não. Eu deixei claro que não podia prometer nada e ela aceitou.

\- Então relaxa! Chlo não é de encanar com algo que nem ao menos começou direito! Fica frio! Já percebi que você é um garoto tímido e deve ter milhões de regras para namoros, mas como você mesmo disse, sua vida recomeçou aqui. Tente encarar de outra forma.

\- Vou tentar. – ele disse, tímido e Dinah achou uma graça. – Hum, você acha que posso te vencer?

\- Sem poderes? Hum, tenho dúvidas, mas você é dedicado. Com poderes, eu estouraria os seus ouvidos.

\- Como assim?

\- Bruce não te contou? Eu sou a Canário Negro e o meu canto atordoa. – ela usou o grito para quebrar um copo. Clark colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. – E olha que não usei um décimo do meu poder.

\- Não é a toa que Bruce te acha tão capaz.

\- A meta da minha vida é ter a aprovação de Bruce Wayne. – ironizou Dinah bem humorada.

\- Eu só quis dizer que... – Clark tentou explicar.

\- Eu entendi, Clark. Estou brincando. Já disse, relaxa! Você é muito tenso! – ela tentou fazer massagem nos ombros dele mas não conseguiu. – Nossa, músculos de aço!

\- Pois é... – ele confirmou, meio sem jeito.

\- Você é uma graça, Clark. Vamos treinar!

E os dois voltaram ao treinamento.

 **-x-**

Estavam jantando com a comida servida por Alfred.

\- Consegui deter o Espantalho a tempo e levá-lo ao Arkham. – contou aos amigos. – Pior é cada dia nessa cidade surge um novo contratempo. Agora é uma tal de Mulher-Gato.

\- Que nome sugestivo. – Dinah comentou e comeu mais um pouco.

\- E como você pretende detê-la? – perguntou Clark.

\- Eu ainda não a encontrei, mas sei que ela está roubando joias pela cidade. Não vou deixar essa gata fazer a cama dela em Gotham. E você pode me ajudar, Clark.

\- Se você quiser, eu ajudo sim.

\- Acha que ele está pronto, Dinah? – perguntou Bruce à loira.

\- Ele não é um expert em artes marciais, mas sabe lutar bem. Claro que precisa de mais treino, mas ele tem habilidades que nós nem sonhamos em ter. Pode ajudar sim.

\- Ótimo. Iremos os três então. Você irá supervisioná-lo.

\- Clark, virei a sua nova babá. – ela piscou, bem humorada.

\- Não é ser babá, é ajudar. – corrigiu Bruce.

\- Sim, senhor. – Dinah bateu continência e Bruce ignorou. Clark escondeu um risinho. – Vai ser divertido.

-x-

\- Antes de tudo você precisa de um codinome, Clark. – Dinah disse, colocando a máscara. – Já pensou em um?

\- Não. Clark usava o codinome de Ultraman aqui. Eu posso... adotá-lo.

\- Hum... Por enquanto acho que serve, mas Ultraman não combina com você. – Dinah achou.- Sei lá, você tem muito cara de Escoteiro.

\- Oliver me chamava assim.

\- Oliver? De Oliver Queen? – Dinah perguntou, surpresa. – Você o conheceu?

\- Ele era um grande amigo. Nem ao menos pude me despedir.

\- Ah... – Dinah ficou pensativa.

\- Pelo visto, você o conhece aqui...

\- Oliver... É uma história antiga... Ele foi meu namorado e me traiu com a minha irmã. Hoje está enterrado no mar. O iate em que ele estava viajando com o pai afundou, matando Oliver, Sara e o Sr. Queen. – contou e não conseguiu esconder a dor no olhar.

\- Eu sinto muito, Dinah.

Ela deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença e Bruce apareceu na sala já vestido de Batman.

\- Vamos então. Já que você não quer usar máscara, Clark, tem que fazer de tudo para que não vejam o seu rosto. Tome. – ele lhe deu um aparelho. – Isso altera a sua voz. Vamos.

E os três heróis saíram da mansão para cumprir sua missão da noite em Gotham. Dinah até impediu que um bandido estuprasse uma mulher e Clark evitou um assalto em um bar, atirando o meliante dentro de uma caçamba de lixo. Mas o encontro dos três com a Mulher-Gato foi mais explosivo. Literalmente. Ela veio fazendo piruetas até parar diante dos três.

\- Miau.

E uma loja explodiu. Clark protegeu Dinah com o seu corpo e Batman saiu correndo atrás da ladra felina. Dinah não deixou Clark ir atrás.

\- Deixa que ele resolve isso. Batman é bom em caçadas. – ela ia andar, mas mancou. Um pedaço de vidro havia atingido sua perna. – Merda. – tirou o vidro e fez uma careta de dor.- Isso dói.

\- Eu te levo. É melhor você não fazer esforço e colocar um curativo nisso aí. – Clark a segurou no colo e saiu voando até a mansão. Dinah ficou extasiada.

Alfred cuidou do ferimento de Dinah e Clark foi vê-la no quarto. Antes, bateu na porta.

\- Posso entrar?

\- Claro, Clark. Logo, logo estou 100%.

\- Foi um ferimento feio.

\- Que nada, já tive piores. Obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui. – ela sorriu e ele sentou na beirada da cama. Dinah o puxou pelo colarinho e lhe deu um beijo. – Você é um cara legal.

Clark ficou sem saber o que dizer.


	6. Chapter 6

**5.**

Clark viu Dinah socando um saco de boxe e parou na beirada da porta. Dinah era uma mulher bonita e passava uma aparência de imponência. Não podia negar que gostara do beijo dela, mas também não queria trair Chloe, mesmo que eles não estivessem namorando de fato.

Dinah viu Clark e sorriu.

\- E ai, garoto?

\- Não está muito cedo pra você treinar? Sua perna não dói?

\- Imagina! – ela negou mas mancou para se aproximar dele. – Estou quase em forma de novo. – falou e eles ficaram em silêncio. – Vai ficar esse clima chato só porque te beijei? Foi um beijo de agradecimento.

\- Eu sei, só que... não estou acostumado... – disse, tímido.

\- Ah fala sério! As garotas não caíam em cima de você lá na sua Terra 1?

\- Não. Eu só tive duas namoradas. – lembrou- se de Alicia e Lana.

\- Nossa. Com esse rostinho e esse corpão e sendo legal como é, pensei que teria uma fila atrás de você. – ela disse e ele deu de ombros. – Que loucura.

\- E além do mais, eu te falei que rolou uma coisa entre mim e Chloe... Quer dizer, não é que estejamos apaixonados, mas...

\- Eu sei. Você quer ser honesto. É uma ótima qualidade, Clark. – elogiou.- Fica frio que não vou te roubar mais beijos. A menos que você queira. Combinado. – estendeu a mão.

\- Combinado. – ele sorriu e os dois trocaram um aperto de mão, mas havia um clima no ar. Ele pigarreou. – E então, quando podemos recomeçar os treinamentos.

\- Hoje você vai treinar comigo, Clark. – disse Bruce, entrando na academia.

\- Mesmo depois da gata ter arranhado você, Batsy? – provocou Dinah.

\- Ela te arranhou? – Clark quis saber.

\- Só um pouco. – Bruce tocou de leve no torso. – Nada fatal. Ela tem unhas mais afiadas do que eu imaginava...

\- Isso eu queria ver. Batman sendo vencido por uma dócil gatinha. – debochou Dinah.

\- De dócil, ela não tinha nada. – afirmou Bruce, mau humorado, pensando que levara até um beijo de gato da ladra e ficara abestalhado o suficiente para ela fugir. – Mas ela não me escapa. – prometeu a si mesmo.

 **-x-**

\- Estou pensando em trabalhar no Planeta Diário. Ou pelo menos, tentar.- disse Clark para Bruce enquanto eles andavam pelos jardins da mansão.

\- É bom ter uma ocupação, Clark. Se você quiser ficar em Gotham, te arranjo um emprego na Wayne Inc. Não seria nada mal ter mais alguém de confiança lá dentro além de Lucius Fox.

\- Eu agradeço a oferta, Bruce, mas sinto que meu lugar é em Metropolis. E quero ficar mais próximo do Jonathan e quem sabe conhecer a Martha.

\- Eu compreendo. Se eu pudesse ter uma segunda chance de conviver com os meus pais, nem hesitaria em procurá-los. – afirmou Bruce com um olhar triste.

\- Dinah me contou por alto o aconteceu com os seus pais. Sinto muito, Bruce. Parece que todos temos uma história triste para contar.

\- As perdas fazem parte da vida, Clark, só que umas doem mais do que as outras. – disse Bruce, sentido. Ele logo se recuperou. – Eu tenho algumas ações do Planeta Diário, mas o sócio majoritário ainda é a LCM. Você vai ter que enfrentar Lex Luthor agora que Lionel está fora de combate.

\- Eu consigo. – garantiu Clark. – Estar mais perto da notícia me ajudará a saber antes dos fatos e poder combater melhor aqueles que ameaçarem os mais fracos.

\- Acho que é uma boa ideia. Boa sorte, Clark. Pode contar com o meu apoio.

Dinah veio correndo de dentro da casa e quase caiu, sendo amparada por Clark.

\- Obrigada... – ela estava ofegante. – Clark, Bruce, vocês não vão acreditar! Oliver Queen está vivo! Vivo! Eu preciso ir para Star City!

\- Dinah, você ainda está machucada...- falou Bruce, mas ela o cortou.

\- Eu vou nem que seja saltitando! Todos achavam que Oliver estava morto e ele está vivo! Ele sobreviveu! E fiquei sabendo disso pela internet, nem teve a decência de me ligar!

\- Mas Dinah, Oliver nem devia saber que você está em Gotham... – contemporizou Bruce.

\- Não me interessa! Ele me deve explicações e nem que eu tenha que arrancar a língua dele com a minha mão, ele vai falar, ah se vai!

\- Hum... Dinah, se quiser, eu te levo. Posso adiar um pouco mais meu retorno à Metropolis. – disse Clark, preocupado com a agitação da loira.

\- Faça isso, Clark. – concordou Bruce. – No estado em que Dinah está, não é bom ir sozinha.

\- No estado em que estou, eu poderia te surrar até você virar poeira, Wayne! – Dinah mostrou o punho para Bruce, que ignorou a ameaça vendo o estado de nervos da amiga. – Mas aceito sua oferta, Clark. Voando a gente chega mais rápido, né?

\- Sim. Você quer ir quando?

\- Agora! Já aprontei minha mochila! – Dinah olhou para Bruce. – Obrigada pela sua hospedagem, Bruce e quando a reunião da Liga, eu estarei lá ou na cadeia depois de matar o Oliver.

\- Hum, espero que você esteja lá sem ter passado pela cadeia. Tente ir com calma, Dinah. Lembre-se que Oliver escapou da morte. – pediu Bruce.

\- Hunf, vai depender do quão forte o meu punho vai bater na cara dele. – Dinah resmungou.

Bruce preferiu não argumentar mais. Sabia que Dinah tinha muitas pendências com Oliver Queen. Clark pegou Dinah no colo e logo eles saíram voando rumo à Star City.


	7. Chapter 7

**6.**

 **Metropolis**

Joan saiu do carro e parou em frente ao Metro Café. Entrou com mochila nas costas e carregando uma mala. Viu Martha conversando com um freguês e esperou que ela olhasse para a porta. Martha sorriu, sem acreditar, ao ver a moça.

\- Joan!

\- Martha!

As duas correram uma para outra e se abraçaram diante dos olhares curiosos dos clientes. Martha tocou no rosto da ex-afilhada.

\- Ah, que menina linda você está! E o seu pai? Continua o mesmo velho turrão chato?

\- O General Lane nunca vai desistir de comandar as suas tropas e segundo ele, falhei na cadeia de comando já que Lucy fugiu para local desconhecido.

Martha revirou os olhos.

\- Sam sempre intransigente. Não à toa, nosso casamento não durou. Só sinto falta de você e da sapeca da Lucy.

\- Agora além de sapeca, também pegou uma grana do pai e fugiu com um dos soldados da tropa do General. Imagine o estado de nervos dele.

\- Eu imagino. – Martha achou graça. – Veio pra ficar?

\- Não quero dar trabalho, é só por uns dias. Vou tentar uma vaga no Planeta Diário.

\- Que ideia maravilhosa, Joan! Você nasceu pra ser jornalista como sua mãe foi! Está no sangue! – Martha vibrou. – E não vai dar trabalho nenhum! Eu vivo sozinha no apartamento, vai ser bom ter companhia!

\- Obrigada, Martha. Eu resolvi parar de tentar agradar o General e viver a minha vida. Vou ser jornalista, mesmo que ele estrebuche de raiva.

\- E vai usar o sobrenome Lane? Eu usaria. Só pra afrontá-lo mais.

\- Joan Lane. Se aceitarem. Eu não gosto muito de Lois Lane, só meu pai me chama assim para me dar bronca. Joan me soa melhor.

\- Você vai conseguir, Jo e vai calar a boca ferina do seu pai, garanto! Agora venha, você deve estar cansada e com fome de uma viagem tão longa!

Joan acompanhou Martha para o apartamento que ficava em cima da loja. Joan olhou a vista da cidade.

\- Nossa... Metropolis é mais linda do que eu imaginava.

\- Isso por que você não viu nada, Jo. Eu vou te levar um dia para conhecer a cidade e você vai gostar mais ainda. Quando pretende ir ao Planeta Diário?

\- Tenho uma entrevista marcada pra daqui a dois dias e resolvi vir antes tamanha a minha ansiedade. É o sonho de uma vida, Martha.

\- Que você vai conseguir realizar, Jo. – garantiu Martha, segurando as mãos dela. – O que é nosso, ninguém tira. Ninguém.

Joan sorriu mais animada.

 **-x-**

 **Star City**

Entraram no apartamento de Dinah pela janela e Clark a colocou sentada no sofá. Dinah suspirou.

\- Bem-vindo ao meu lar, Clark. O que achou de Star City?

\- É uma bela cidade. Menos sombria do que Gotham.

\- Gotham é um celeiro de malucos, que Bruce não nos ouça. Aquela cidade parece ter vida própria. Star City é um pouco mais tranquila, mas não se engane, também temos problemas sérios de corrupção. Eu trabalho como advogada e sei bem.

\- Essa é uma faceta nova... – Clark comentou e sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

\- Eu tenho muitas facetas, garoto. – ela tocou na camisa dele com um olhar sedutor. Depois ficou séria. – Uma delas é ser trouxa. A burra que foi traída pelo namorado e a própria irmã. Minha vontade é ir atrás de Oliver agora e afogá-lo no rio, no mar, no que for mais próximo.

\- Você ainda gosta muito dele, né? – adivinhou Clark.

\- Porque você diz isso? Eu odeio o Oliver!

\- Claro que não odeia. Quem odeia, ignora. Você não fez outra coisa senão falar nele depois que descobriu que Oliver está vivo. Eu conheço os sintomas, Dinah. Já vivi uma história parecida...

\- Com Lana Lang. Sabia que nessa terra ela é casada com o careca Luthor?

\- É, eu sei. Eles se casaram na Terra 1 também, mas não durou. Parece que é o destino.

\- Aquelas duas cobras se merecem. – afirmou Dinah e o estômago dela roncou. – Vamos comer algo? Vou pedir uma pizza.

\- Ótima ideia. – Clark sorriu.

-x-

Terminaram de comer a pizza e Dinah olhava para Clark atentamente.

\- Você me levaria a mal se dissesse que me sinto atraída por você?

\- Não. Só acho que você tem que fechar uma porta pra depois abrir outra. Acredite, é o mais recomendável.

\- Você é um escoteiro mesmo. Te acho uma graça. Deve ser por isso que tenho vontade de te agarrar. – ela terminou de beber o refrigerante.

\- Não posso negar que você me atrai também. – ele confessou.

\- É bom saber que atraio alguém.

\- Dinah, você é uma mulher e tanto. Atraente, bonita, vivaz... Seria impossível alguém não se sentir atraído por você. – ele afirmou, sincero.

Num impulso, Dinah deu um beijo demorado em Clark. O comunicador de Dinah tocou e eles se afastaram. Clark deu um suspiro.

\- Canário Negro aqui é a Watchtower. Você está melhor?

\- Diz pro Bruce que não matei ninguém ainda embora não me falte vontade. – Dinah disse e Clark achou graça. – Sim, o garoto está aqui comigo, ele me trouxe. – passou o comunicador para Clark. – Ela quer falar com você.

Clark pegou o comunicador e Dinah foi jogar a caixa vazia de pizza no lixo.

\- Ei, Chloe.

\- Ei, Clark. O que está achando de Gotham e agora de Star City?

\- São duas cidades peculiares, mas Metropolis ainda é mais bonita. E você, como está?

\- Bem. – ela sorriu.- Ahn... Dinah e Bruce cuidaram bem de você? Não te assustaram demais?

\- Não, imagina. E Dinah é a minha treinadora. Está me ensinando a me defender principalmente se me vir sem poderes.

\- Ah, a Dinah é boa nisso. É a melhor lutadora da Liga, se bem que eu conheci Diana Prince e ela me parece incrível. – pigarreou. – Hum, você volta quando para Metropolis.

\- Por enquanto vou ficar aqui com Dinah, ela está precisando de um pouco de apoio...

\- Aham, sei. – fez uma pausa. – Clark, você e Dinah estão tendo algo?

\- Algo? Não. Eu... Chloe...

\- Clark, não precisa gaguejar. Não estou te acusando de nada, só fazendo uma pergunta. Antes de tudo, somos amigos, não somos?

\- Somos sim. – ele concordou. Fez uma pausa. – Dinah e eu nos beijamos. Mas foi só isso.

\- Clark, você é livre. Não somos namorados, nem nada. Foi só uma noite. Não se prenda por mim, sério. – ela falou, sincera.

\- Não está chateada comigo, Chloe?

\- Claro que não, Clark! Pelo menos você foi honesto. Os meus últimos namorados nem isso... Não prometemos nada um ao outro, Clark. Relaxe e curta Star City, é uma cidade linda.

\- Ok, vou fazer isso. Obrigado, Chloe, você é uma grande amiga.

\- Agora tenho que desligar, Clark. Tchau.

\- Tchau, Chloe.

Chloe desligou o comunicador e ficou olhando para a tela onde havia fotos de Dinah e Clark. Eles pareciam formar um belo casal, mesmo que Bruce achasse que Dinah não esquecera Oliver. Chloe suspirou. Por sorte, não tinha se apaixonado por Clark para não sofrer por ele. A vida continuava. Voltou às suas atividades na Watchtower.

Clark desligou o telefone e olhou para Dinah, que estava bebendo um pouco de água.

\- E aí? Pelo visto, nem teve DR. – Dinah disse, bem humorada.

\- Chloe e eu somos amigos agora.

\- Bom saber. – ela sentou no sofá. – Você me acha muito atirada?

\- É a sua personalidade forte. Não tenho nada contra.

Dinah sorriu e o beijou. As mãos da loira já estavam debaixo da blusa dele quando a campainha tocou. Dinah bufou e Clark foi atender. Viu Oliver Queen e ficou surpreso.

\- Oliver?

\- Eu te conheço, cara? Esse aqui não é o apartamento da Laurel?

\- Só você ainda me chama de Laurel. – Dinah se aproximou.- Sou Dinah Lance. Laurel faz parte de um passado que julgava morto e enterrado. Por falar nisso, quando foi mesmo que você saiu da cova, Oliver? – ela ironizou.

\- O que esse cara está fazendo aqui? – Oliver perguntou, hostil.

\- E desde quando isso é da sua conta? Ou devo perguntar o que a minha irmã caçula estava fazendo no seu iate, na sua cama, hein, Oliver? Você é muito cara de pau!

\- Laurel, eu quero conversar com você, mas sem terceiros... – pediu Oliver.

\- Ele tem nome e é Clark Kent. Clark, este é o idiota do Oliver Jonas Queen recém saído da tumba.

Oliver deu um suspiro cansado e Clark resolveu sair do meio daquele fogo cruzado.

\- Vou tomar um banho, estou cansado da viagem. Com licença.

Clark entrou no banheiro e Oliver entrou na sala.

\- Quem é esse sujeito, Laurel?

\- DINAH! –ela berrou, irritada. – Ele é meu amigo e é tudo que você precisa saber! Qual é a sua, Oliver? Me dê um bom motivo para não te jogar pela janela, seu traidorzinho barato! Cretino!

\- Por favor, Lau... Dinah... Me deixa explicar. Eu fiquei cinco anos em um inferno de uma ilha e a única pessoa na qual pensei foi em você. Em tudo que vivemos. Eu te amo, Laurel.

\- É Dinah. E eu não acredito em você. Mas pode tentar se explicar. Você tem cinco minutos, Queen.

Oliver deu um suspiro puxado e Dinah segurou a vontade que tinha de dar uns tapas nele e ao mesmo tempo beijá-lo. Clark tinha razão, seu coração ainda não havia esquecido Oliver.

 **-x-**

Dois dias depois, Joan entrou no Planeta Diário. Ficou absolutamente fascinada. Era um dos maiores e mais respeitados jornais do mundo. Entrou na redação e viu toda a agitação, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. Joan virou-se para o lado e esbarrou em Lex. Estreitou os olhos.

\- Lex.

\- Joan. Quanto tempo. Como vai o seu pai?

\- É muito cinismo seu dirigir a palavra à mim. Eu deveria esfregar essa sua cara suja no chão.

\- Sempre um doce de pessoa, Lane. – ele achou graça. – Bem que meu pai dizia que você era uma fera incapaz de ser domada.

\- A única coisa que estou domando agora é minha vontade de quebrar todos os seus dentes.

\- Cuidado, Lane. A LCM é a sócia majoritária do Planeta Diário. Você terá que ter minha aprovação para trabalhar aqui. Eu vi sua ficha de inscrição e sei que tem uma entrevista com Tess.

\- Como você é esperto, Lex, quer um biscoito por isso? – ela ironizou.

Lex sorriu. Joan continuava fascinante. Era rebelde até o último fio de cabelo loiro e mesmo assim, o atraía muito. Perdera-a por pressão de Lionel e por Joan não concordar com o modo de Lex ver a vida, ainda mais depois dos atritos com o General Lane. Só por isso decidira casar com Lana, mas sabia que na mestiça faltava o fogo que existia no olhar de Joan.

\- Você poderia ser mais delicada.

\- E você poderia fazer um favor ao mundo e sair dele. – ela retrucou. – Você vai estar na entrevista também ou Tess é plenamente capaz de fazer isso sem a sua fiscalização?

\- Eu tenho meus compromissos e Tess é a responsável por enquanto pelo Planeta Diário. Mas não se engane, Lane. Meus olhos e ouvidos estão atentos.

\- Os meus também, Luthor. Se eu fosse você, se tentar cruzar o meu caminho de novo, teria cuidado pra não perder o pouco que tem. Com licença.

Joan saiu de perto dele e Lex sorriu para si mesmo. Seria interessante ter Joan por perto novamente.


	8. Chapter 8

7.

Star City

Clark acordou na cama de Dinah e beijou o ombro nu dela. Dinah apenas gemeu baixinho. Ele saiu da cama e se vestiu. Sabia que aquele ''romance'' tinha prazo de validade e além do mais, tinha vontade de retornar para Metropolis e falar com Jonathan. E quem sabe procurar Martha. Sabia que ela não era a sua mãe, mas mesmo assim a curiosidade o corroia por dentro. Sentia falta de sua família. Era o que lhe faltava ali na Terra 2. Ter pra quem voltar. Clark fez o café da manhã e leu o jornal, que falava do Capuz Verde, um vigilante que agia na surdina pela cidade. Talvez Bruce gostasse de conhecê-lo. Dinah acordou e deu um beijinho em Clark. Leu a matéria por cima do ombro dele.  
\- O Capuz. Esse cara anda fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos. A prefeitura e a polícia querem a cabeça dele. Ele age como júri, juiz e executor. Não está certo.  
\- Mas de tudo que tenho lido sobre ele, O Capuz Verde não ataca civis inocentes.  
\- Sim, acontece que a polícia existe para prender bandidos e o juiz para julgar. Esse Capuz precisa ser parado.  
\- Hum... – Clark fechou o jornal. – Dinah, estou adorando estar aqui com você nessas... férias, digamos assim, mas...  
\- Mas você quer ir embora. – ela adivinhou.  
\- Não é por você. Eu adoro todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Mas meu pai... digo, o Jonathan, eu sinto que ele precisa de mim. Ele está sozinho e tão desanimado... E eu decidi conhecer Martha Kent mesmo que ela tente atirar em mim.  
Dinah achou graça e acariciou o cabelo negro de Clark.  
\- Ela pode te confundir com o CL por um momento, mas logo vai perceber que você não é ele. E Bruce já me disse que você pretende ser o defensor de Metropolis. Eu acho válido e te apoio. Só não posso te acompanhar. Apesar de tudo, minha vida é aqui em Star City.  
\- Eu sei. – ele lhe deu um beijinho. – Obrigado pelo treinamento e por tudo mais.  
\- De nada, garoto. Você aprende rápido. – ela deu uma piscadela maliciosa e ele achou graça. – Se cuida, Clark.  
\- Você também, Dinah. – ele foi até a janela e a olhou. – E sei que você tem muitas rusgas com Oliver, mas não deixe um amor de verdade escapar das suas mãos. Eu deixei a minha alma gêmea escapar pelos meus dedos feito água por cegueira. Não deixe que aconteça com você. Você merece ser feliz, Dinah.  
Dinah ficou balançada e suspirou.  
\- Você também merece, Clark.  
Clark deu um sorriso triste.  
\- Não, isso não existe mais pra mim. O meu destino é outro. Mas você ainda pode recuperar o seu, Dinah. Pense nisso. Tchau. Fique bem.  
\- Você também, Clark.  
Clark saiu voando e Dinah deu um suspiro puxado, pensando em Oliver Queen.  
-x-  
Smallville

Clark aterrissou na fazenda e viu Jonathan comendo um lanche sentado na escadinha da porta da casa. - Oi, Jonathan.  
\- Clark, parece que a sua viagem foi boa, voltou até mais corado. – Jonathan comentou e Clark sorriu. – Pensei que você fosse ficar por Star City agora que está com a tal Dinah.  
\- Dinah e eu foi só um momento. - Ah sei. Só ficaram, como os jovens dizem hoje em dia. – disse Jonathan, bem humorado. – É engraçado... Quando conheci Martha, achei que fosse ficar com ela a vida toda...  
Clark sentou ao lado de Jonathan com um olhar curioso.  
\- Ela foi o seu primeiro amor?  
\- Não, eu já tinha me apaixonado antes, mas com Martha foi mais forte. Achei mesmo que seria pra sempre. Você sabe... Casa, filhos, cachorro e carro na garagem...  
\- Mas ainda não é tarde. Quem sabe vocês dois não possam se entender? - Não é assim, garoto. Há muito ressentimento entre nós. - E se vocês conversassem? Sem defesas. Um olhasse no olho do outro e fossem sinceros, sabe, jogar tudo pra fora. Talvez vocês possam reatar... Jonathan deu um sorriso incrédulo.  
\- Garoto, você tem muito que aprender ainda... – resolveu mudar de assunto. – E aí, resolveu se estabelecer por aqui?  
\- Bem, não posso morar de graça aqui com o senhor...  
\- O Senhor está no céu, me chame de você.  
\- Você. – Clark sorriu. – Eu vou tentar a vaga no Planeta Diário. Sei que Lex não é fácil, mas eu também não sou do tipo que desiste. - Hum, boa sorte pra você. Se eu fosse no seu lugar levaria uma pistola para atirar bem no meio da testa daquele Luthor filho da mãe. – bufou. - E quanto a fazenda? Você vai mesmo vender? Não acha que dá pra reerguê-la? Bruce me falou que se ofereceu a custear...  
\- Não quero caridade de ninguém.  
\- Não é caridade! Seria um investimento, Jonathan! Pensa! Essa fazenda tem uma terra boa, você poderia ter lucro! Não a curto prazo, mas com o Wayne na jogada, ele ajudaria você.  
\- Bruce Wayne é um empresário...  
\- Por isso mesmo. Ele entende de negócios. Jonathan, essa fazenda é uma herança de família. Você deixar mesmo isso se perder?  
\- E deixar pra quem, garoto? Não tenho filhos, não tenho esposa, não tenho nada. Quando eu morrer, isso ficará às moscas. - Jonathan, tente ver as coisas pro outro prisma. Sei que está difícil, mas as coisas podem mudar. Jonathan fitou Clark e sacudiu o cabelo dele com um carinho desajeitado.  
\- Você é um sonhador, garoto. - Prometa que vai pensar. Você sabe que Bruce é confiável e eu te ajudaria. Esses poderes tem que servir pra alguma coisa.  
\- Hum... Vou pensar. Agora vamos entrar que está frio. Vou fazer uma sopa. – Jonathan se ergueu. – Você gosta?  
\- Sim, meu pai fazia ótimas sopas. – Clark sorriu, nostálgico e seguiu Jonathan para dentro de casa.  
-x-  
Planeta Diário

Joan terminou a entrevista com Tess e as duas apertaram as mãos. - Gostei muito do seu currículo, Srta. Lane. Li alguns dos seus artigos e por isso ficamos interessados na senhorita. O Planeta Diário vai passar por uma nova fase, uma reformulação e creio que precisaremos de pessoas como você. Pode começar na segunda-feira?  
\- Claro! – Joan se segurou para não dar pulinhos de alegria. – Não vai se arrepender de ter apostado em mim.  
\- Espero mesmo que não. Bem, vou um prazer conversar com a senhorita. – Tess ergueu-se da cadeira, assim como Joan. – Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Lane.  
\- Pra senhorita também, Srta. Luthor.  
Joan saiu da sala do editor-chefe e quase esbarrou em Lex novamente.  
\- Luthor, você não tem trabalho pra fazer não?  
\- Você mal me vê e me ataca. Houve um tempo que você me tratava com palavras mais doces.  
\- Foi um tempo em que eu estava possuída, mas felizmente me libertei. Nada como um tratamento de choque para as pessoas acordarem. - Eu não sou o demônio que você pensa que sou, Lois.  
\- Joan! – ela o corrigiu, irritada. – E você é muito pior. Pelo menos seu pai é um abutre, mas ele não faz as escondidas, não faz tipo igual você que se finge de benfeitor, mas é uma ratazana! Aliás, sei que você pretende fazer algumas benesses para Metropolis. Deus nos ajude. - Como empresário e um homem com certo prestígio, é natural que eu queira o bem da minha cidade.  
Joan deu uma risada irônica.  
\- Me poupe desse seu papinho, Lex. Você nunca faz nada sem querer algo em troca, isso quando não sai prejudicando as pessoas.  
\- É interessante você falar isso sendo que fui quem ajudou a sua irmã a sair das drogas.  
\- É, e quase fez meu pai ser expulso do Exército com essa sua megalomania.  
\- Você nem ao menos se dá bem com o seu pai, Joan, não entendo a sua revolta.  
\- Lex, eu estou a um fio de enfiar a minha mão nessa sua cara. Por favor, me beneficie com a sua ausência. Joan saiu de perto dele e Lex apenas acompanhou seus passos até Joan entrar no elevador e ainda lhe mostrar o dedo do meio. Lex balançou a cabeça e entrou na sala de Tess.  
\- E então? Já escolheu os novos funcionários?  
\- Ao contrário da sua mulherzinha, eu não fico coçando o dia inteiro e gastando dinheiro dos outros, Lex.  
\- Pensei que depois de três meses, você e Lana ficariam amigas...  
\- Eu, amiga de uma cobra que pode me picar?! Faça-me rir, Lex! Agora, muito me espanta você aceitar a Srta. Lane no quadro de funcionários como repórter. Lionel ainda está hospitalizado, mas quando souber ele não gostará nada disso. Ele sempre achou que a Lane era uma ralé. - O que prova que nem sempre nosso querido pai tem uma visão clara das coisas. – ele tocou no cabelo dela.  
\- Seu pai, não meu. – Tess deu um tapa na mão de Lex. - Você vai ficar com raiva de mim por quanto tempo, Tess?  
\- Até o fim da vida, se necessário. Você me traiu, Lex. Me esfaqueou. Eu não costumo desculpar isso. - Sabe que Lionel jamais aprovaria o noss...  
\- Você fez pelo seu ego! – Tess o cortou. – Espero que aquela piranha já esteja te enchendo de chifre que é o que você merece! E se não tiver mais nada de útil pra dizer, pode ir embora!  
Lex fez uma pausa, ia falar algo, mas mudou de ideia e foi até a porta.  
\- Você nunca deixou de ser importante pra mim, Tess.  
\- Vai pro inferno, idiota.  
Lex saiu da sala e Tess teve vontade de quebrar algo de tanta raiva. -x-  
Joan chegou furiosa em casa e Martha percebeu.  
\- O que foi, Jo?  
\- Tive a desagradável surpresa de encontrar o Lex! Pensei que aquele infeliz não passasse nem na porta do Planeta Diário! Nunca vou engolir ele ter envolvido meu pai naquele no 33.1! – bufou. – Eu com todas as provas e fui roubada e nada me tira da cabeça que foi Lex! Ou então Lionel, que é outro tubarão! Mas um dia eles caem na rede e aí viram comida! Me aguardem!  
\- Joan, seu envolvimento com Lex Luthor só te fez mal. Você quase foi expulsa da faculdade! Esquece isso. Você veio para Metropolis tentar uma nova vida...  
\- E vou tentar... Mas eu conheço os Luthor, Martha e principalmente, sei de que estrume Lex é feito! Ele é pior do que Lionel. Esse papo de querer beneficiar a cidade com projetos da LCM pra mim é conto! E eu não caio! No Planeta Diário terei acesso uma gama maior de informações. Quando Lex aprontar uma e eu sei que ele vai, vou estar pronta pra dar o bote!]- - Cuidado, Jo, Lex é perigoso. – alertou Martha, preocupada.  
\- Eu sei. Vou abrindo espaço com cautela. Mas não descanso enquanto não desmascarar os Luthor perante toda a Metropolis! Não mesmo! – exclamou Joan, decidida. 


	9. Chapter 9

**8.**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Atenção!- Tess exclamou, fazendo os funcionários na redação a olharem. – Um novo tempo começa no Planeta Diário! Este ao meu lado é Perry White, o novo editor-chefe! Eu saio daqui com o dever cumprido! Agora o Sr. White irá comandar a linha editorial e eu cuidarei de outros assuntos da LCM! Que essa nova era do Planeta Diário seja lendária para todos!

Os funcionários aplaudiram e Jimmy tirou fotos. Joan olhou para o garoto ruivo.

\- Sabe quem é ele, Olsen?

\- E como não saber? O Sr. White quem reergueu o Estrela Diária! Dizem que ele é muito exigente, quase um General! O que você, Lane?

\- Já estou acostumada com generais, isso não me assusta. Mas você acha que ele fará como a Luthor e vetará as matérias realmente importantes?

\- Pelo que se comenta, o Planeta Diário está mudando de dono. Parece que a Wayne Inc. adquiriu grande parte das ações. Os Luthor não vão poder mandar e desmandar como antes. Não que a Srta. Luthor seja má pessoa, ela fazia o que podia, mas Lionel Luthor adorava podar a linha editorial. Com o Sr. White e a Wayne Inc. as coisas tem chance de mudar.

Joan deu um sorrisinho.

\- Seria ótimo. Passou da hora de se fazer jornalismo de verdade por aqui.

 **-x-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

Clark chegou em supervelocidade e flagrou Chloe e Victor Stone se beijando quase sobre uma mesa. Chloe e Victor se separaram e ele limpou o batom da boca. Clark segurou o ar de riso ao ver o casal sem graça.

\- Clark, pensei que você ainda estava em Star City! – falou Chloe, pegando um tablet para disfarçar.

\- Resolvi voltar. Minha vida não é lá. Pretendo trabalhar em Metropolis. Na verdade, vim pedir umas dicas já que o Planeta Diário é comandado pelos Luthor.

\- Ih, você está desatualizado, grandão! – exclamou Victor. – A Wayne já papou grande parte do Planeta Diário! Agora vou pra minha ronda, até mais.

\- Até. – Chloe falou, acompanhando Victor com o olhar. Depois fitou Clark. – Você não ficou chateado, não é?

\- Não. – disse Clark, sincero. – Espero que você seja feliz, Chloe.

\- Ele não é o amor da minha vida, Clark, aliás, acho que isso nem existe. – ela disse, desiludida. – Mas isso não quer dizer que vou ficar sem beijar na boca.

\- E quanto a parte da Wayne Inc. agora ser dona do Planeta Diário?

\- A Wayne Inc. agora é a sócia majoritária. Isso quer dizer que os Luthor não podem dar pitacos como antes, mas ainda fazem parte do grupo de sócios, só com menos poder. Acho que ficará mais fácil você entrar lá sem um Luthor no pé.

\- Acho que sim. Estou meio enferrujado, mas espero que me aceitem.

\- Ah e por falar em novos desafios, hoje tem a reunião com os membros da Liga da Justiça. Você que batizou o nosso grupo não vai perder, não é?

\- Não. Pode deixar que estarei aqui. – ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas ouviu um grito de socorro. – Preciso ir.

Clark saiu em supervelocidade, jogando os papéis de Chloe no ar, ao que ela suspirou e os recolheu. Clark chegou perto do banco onde Tess estava sendo assaltada. Ele socou os dois ladrões, fazendo com que fossem jogados dentro de uma caçamba desacordados. Tess ficou de olhos arregalados, mas não viu Clark, pois ele saiu dali rapidamente. Tess viu o símbolo do S no chão e ficou intrigada. Não parecia um símbolo de Clark Luthor, seu irmão de criação, mas ela sabia que ele tinha poderes. Era possível que ele estivesse de volta?

 **-x-**

Clark parou em frente ao MetroCafé. Ficou do outro lado da rua enquanto via o movimento lá dentro. Pode visualizar Martha conversando com os clientes. Ao contrário da Terra 1, essa Martha tinha os cabelos mais escuros e curtos. Clark suspirou, sentindo falta de sua mãe. Resolveu sair dali e ir conversar com Jor-El. Assim que ele saiu, Joan estacionou o carro e foi falar com a ex-madrasta, pegando um muffin de chocolate e comendo. Depois recebeu uma ligação de Jimmy.

\- O que foi, Olsen?

\- Lane, um super cara salvou a Tess Luthor e deixou a marca dele no chão. Estão todos alvoroçados achando que o Ultraman possa ter voltado. Perry te quer checando as coisas por lá.

\- Já estou indo. Está com a câmera pronta?

\- Claro!

\- Ótimo. Me encontre lá. Parece que temos uma boa matéria vindo por aí.

\- Pode deixar, Lane! – exclamou Jimmy empolgado por enfim ser chamado pro trabalho de campo e não ficar servindo cafezinho para Perry.

Joan chegou ao local onde Tess foi salva e Jimmy já estava lá tirando fotos.

\- Ei, Olsen.

\- Ei, Lane. Pode me chamar de Jimmy se quiser.

\- Então me chame de Joan. – ela sorriu, simpática. – Eu pesquisei na internet sobre o tal Ultraman e ninguém nunca viu a cara dele. E esse símbolo no chão não é um **U**. – ela se agachou e tocou no **S**. – Parece algo mais super...

\- É, e outra coisa, o Ultraman não deixava as pessoas que ele pegava vivas. Os dois assaltantes estavam inconscientes mas vivos.

\- Entendi... Tem outro super cara na jogada agora. Resta descobrir quem é.

\- Mas Joan, esses caras não gostam de sair por aí revelando a identidade deles.

\- É por isso mesmo que vamos procurar até achar, Jimmy! – ela se ergueu e ajeitou a bolsa que carregava. – Vamos na delegacia e depois vou bater um papinho com a nossa ex-chefe.

 **-x-**

 **Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

\- Jor-El, pode me ouvir? – Clark gritou no castelo de gelo.

\- Kal-El, meu filho. O que você quer?

\- Me diga que achou um jeito de eu falar com a minha mãe na Terra 1. – ele pediu, ansioso.

\- Kal-El, a caixa espelho não está mais funcionando. E eu não posso fazê-lo viajar por entre mundos. Não pode haver duas pessoas iguais numa mesma terra, por isso você veio para cá. Terá de ter paciência, meu filho.

\- Eu sinto falta dela... – confessou, triste.

\- Eu entendo seus laços com a sua mãe terrena, Kal-El, mas por enquanto não é possível que você a reencontre. Você já quebrou muitas regras e quando veio para cá, fez a sua escolha.

\- Eu sei disso. – Clark suspirou. – Melhor eu me conformar que minha vida mudou radicalmente.

Clark saiu voando dali e pousou na fazenda, onde Jonathan e Bruce trocavam um aperto de mão.

\- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou aos dois.

\- Clark, é bom que esteja aqui. – disse Bruce. – Jonathan e eu estamos fazendo uma parceria. Vamos reerguer esse lugar. Uma fazenda produtiva como essa não pode mais ficar jogada às moscas. Com o incentivo certo, vocês verão ela renascer.

\- É, renascimento é a palavra mesmo... – Clark disse, pensando em sua situação. – Estou feliz por você, Jonathan. Tenho certeza de que a parceria irá dar certo e eu ajudarei no que precisar.

\- Obrigado, garoto. – disse Jonathan. – Fiquei sabendo que você também fará parceria com o Wayne aqui e o grupo dele. É sério isso? Vai mesmo se tornar um herói? Mostrar a cara?

\- Sim. Ainda tenho que pensar em como me disfarçar para que não descubram quem sou sem usar uma máscara e uma roupa colante, mas vou conseguir. – disse Clark, decidido.

\- Roupas colantes ajudam, Clark, você deveria pensar nisso. – disse Bruce, que olhou no relógio. – Bem, eu tenho que ir. Vejo você na reunião de hoje, Kent.

Clark assentiu e Bruce se despediu dos dois, indo embora. Jonathan observou o ar melancólico de Clark.

\- Você não me parece bem, garoto.

\- Sinto falta da minha mãe.

\- Se arrependeu de ter vindo pra cá?

\- Não. Eu fiz o que era certo. Mas é inevitável não lembrar da minha vida na Terra 1 e no que deixei para trás.

\- Às vezes é preciso cortar amarras para seguir em frente. Acho que a sua mãe compreendeu a sua atitude. Se ela for como a Martha daqui, ela só iria querer o que é melhor pra você.

\- Sim, minha mãe é assim mesmo. – Clark sorriu. – Jonathan, eu vi aonde a sua ex-mulher trabalha. É no centro de Metropolis.

\- Eu sei... – disse Jonathan, com uma cara fechada.

\- Então por que você nunca foi falar com ela?

\- Garoto, você não entende! Martha me culpa pela perda do filho dela e eu entendo isso! Ela me odeia! Não vou me humilhar mais por quem não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro!  
\- Lutar por quem se ama é se humilhar? Eu não penso assim. – Clark falou e Jonathan cruzou os braços. – Sei que não sou um expert em amor, aliás, eu só fiz uma idiotice atrás da outra, mas se eu tivesse a chance de poder viver um amor de verdade não perderia a oportunidade e não cometeria mais os mesmos erros.

\- Você tem tempo pra isso, ainda é jovem. O meu tempo já passou.

Jonathan entrou em casa encerrando a conversa e Clark suspirou, olhando para o céu. Tudo naquele Terra 2 era tão diferente que às vezes ele ficava sem saber o que pensar.

 **-x-**

 **Mansão Luthor**

Joan entrou no local e viu Lana bebendo champanhe à beira da piscina. A ruiva tirou o óculos e olhou de alto a baixo para a repórter, que empinou o queixo.

\- Você quem é?

\- Joan Lane, Planeta Diário.

\- Não estou disponível para entrevistas. – disse Lana, convencida.

\- Então fique tranquila por que não vim falar com você. – Joan disse e viu Tess. – Srta. Luthor!

\- Sim? – Tess se aproximou de Joan e trocou um olhar ferino com Lana. – Srta. Lane? O que faz aqui?

\- Conversar sobre o acontecimento de hoje. A senhorita foi salva por um herói misterioso. Gostaria de um pouco mais de detalhes.

\- O Planeta Diário não é o jornal para supostos heróis.

\- Mas ele a salvou. – insistiu Joan.

\- Você foi salva por um herói, Tess? – Lana riu, debochada e se ergueu. – Vai fundar um fã clube?

\- Não, mas estou pensando seriamente em abrir um jazigo e te jogar lá dentro, Lang.

\- Luthor. Agora eu sou uma Luthor. E nem precisei entrar pela porta dos fundos, Tess.

Tess e Lana trocaram olhares raivosos e Joan apenas observava.

\- Verdade, Lang, aliás, quem entrou em alguma coisa aqui foi o Lex em você, não é? Lex e toda a população de Metropolis e adjacências. – Tess falou, ferina.

\- Veja lá como fala comigo! – Lana gritou, vermelha de raiva.

\- Abaixa o tom de voz se não quiser ficar sem a sua língua! – Tess a enfrentou.

Lana apertou as mãos, irritada e olhou para Joan.

\- Srta. Lane, saiba que não é a primeira vez que alguém com poderes age por aqui.

\- Eu sei, o tal Ultraman.

\- E parece que ele pode ter retornado. E nossa querida Tess o conhece bem, não é? – Lana colocou o óculos e saiu dali.

\- Um dia ainda afogo essa piranha na piscina. – resmungou Tess. Ela olhou para Joan. – Não ligue para o que essa alucinada fala. Essa daí é um esgoto aberto.

\- Eu sei que não foi o Ultraman, a menos que ele tenha mudado o modos operandis, o que é pouco provável. – Joan falou. – E havia um símbolo... – mostrou a foto do **S**. – Seja lá quem for, é um novo super cara na cidade. A senhorita conseguiu ver o rosto dele?

\- Não, foi tudo muito rápido. – disse Tess, sincera.- Srta. Lane, se aceitar um conselho, deixe isso pra lá. Vigilantes pipocam aqui e ali. Gotham tem o Batman, Central City, o Flash, Hub City, o Lanterna Verde e por aí vai. Até em Star City soube que tem um tal de Arqueiro Verde agindo por lá. E quase uma epidemia. É como uma febre que dá e passa. Concentre-se em matérias mais orgânicas.

\- Eu agradeço o conselho, mas se esse herói misterioso continuar a agir aqui em Metropolis, eu não vou sossegar até conseguir uma exclusiva com ele. Porque vale a pena, Srta. Luthor. – Joan sorriu, educada. – Obrigada pelo seu tempo. Com licença.

Tess se despediu de Joan com um aperto de mão mas ficou preocupada. Não queria que Clark Luthor, caso tivesse voltado, fosse exposto por uma repórter abelhuda. Tinha que dar um jeito de reencontrá-lo. Veio-lhe um estalo na memória e sorriu para si mesma. Sabia o que fazer.

 **-x-**

Tess entrou no celeiro e viu Clark empilhando feno. Sorriu, animada, achando que era Clark Luthor e correu até ele. Virou-o para si e o beijou, surpreendendo-o.

\- Que bom que você voltou! Temos muito o que conversar! – e ela o beijou novamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**9.**

Clark afastou Tess, que ficou surpresa.

\- Espera aí, moça, quem é você?

\- Como assim quem sou eu, Clark? Isso é alguma brincadeira?

\- Eu que pergunto. Você chegou aqui me beijando, agindo como se fôssemos íntimos, mas eu não te conheço, desculpe.

Tess colocou as mãos nos quadris.

\- Clark, você está brincando comigo? Já me basta a traição de Lex!

\- Você acha que sou Clark Luthor... – Clark começou a entender.

\- E quem mais você seria? Quem mais me salvaria com super poderes? Eu só não entendi o **S** ao invés do U. Aliás, você deveria ter mais cuidado... Tem uma repórter que já está na sua cola...

\- Não sou ele. Não sou o CL. Sou o Clark sim, mas outro Clark.

\- Como assim? Não pode ser... Clark não me deixaria aqui... Deixaria? – Tess passou a mão pela testa. – Você se parece tanto com ele... E os poderes...

\- Sim, somos versões diferentes. – Clark deu de ombros.

\- E onde ele está? O meu Clark?

\- Na Terra 1 de onde vim.

\- Ah... – Tess andou de uma lado para o outro, mordeu a unha e olhou para Clark. – Você não tem o mesmo jeito dele. Clark agora estaria contando vantagem e falando palavrões. E o seu olhar é diferente também. – ela fez uma pausa. – Ele está sozinho lá?

Clark pigarreou.

\- Não. Eu troquei de lugar com ele porque Clark se apaixonou e...

\- Apaixonou?! Como assim?! Como ele pode?! Ele vivia dizendo que nem tinha coração, que eu não devia me iludir, que ele nunca amaria ninguém! – bufou. – Quem é ela?

\- Ela não existe nesse mundo: Lois Lane.

Tess ficou chocada.

\- Lane... Nossa... – sentou na escada que levava ao loft. – Lane... Primeiro Lex, agora Clark... – disse Tess, lembrando do namoro de Joan com Lex no passado. – Ela o enfeitiçou. Mas ele vai se cansar e vai voltar pra mim.

Clark preferiu não comentar nada, mas sabia que CL não iria voltar nunca mais. Ele jamais abriria mão de Lois. Tess se ergueu e sorriu para CK.

\- E você vive agora aqui?

\- Sim.

\- Hum... Imagino que esteja se sentindo meio perdido... Quando quiser conhecer mais desse nosso mundo, entre em contato comigo. Será um prazer falar com você. – ela lhe deu o seu cartão e colocou os óculos escuros. – E você beija muito bem, Clark.

Tess saiu rebolando e CK apenas olhou para o cartão e o guardou no bolso. Não queria ter contato com Luthors tão cedo.

 **-x-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

Clark entrou no local e viu a reunião de heróis. Dinah foi falar com ele e lhe deu dois beijinhos na face, diante do olhar atento de Oliver Queen.

\- Clark, ainda bem que veio! – ela sorriu e lhe ofereceu champanhe. – Quer?

\- Eu não bebo e o álcool não me afeta.

\- Sorte sua. – ela olhou para Oliver. – Esse você já conhece. É o nosso herói esmeralda. Star City brinda ao seu novo vigilante! – ela ergueu a taça de forma irônica e saiu de perto deles.

\- Ahn, olá, Oliver. – disse Clark.

\- Oi, Clark. Você pretende voltar a Star City? Morar lá? Morar com Dinah? – questionou. – Sabe, quando te vi lá no apartamento dela não te reconheci de imediato porque nunca fui amigo do Lex e muito menos da sua família torta, embora que, infelizmente, meus pais tiveram negócios estreitos com o cretino do Lionel, mas agora lembro que você é o CL. Lembro dele em festinhas regadas a muito álcool, mulheres e drogas. Principalmente mulheres.

\- Não sou Clark Luthor. Só me pareço com ele. O CL está na minha realidade.

\- E você fala isso com essa calma?! – Oliver ficou surpreso. – Ele é um Luthor!  
\- Eu sei que CL era persona non grata nessa Terra, mas acredite, ele mudou. E pra melhor. Se eu saí da Terr deixei lá, tive motivos fortes. Clark encontrou um propósito e um amor verdadeiro. Não era justo tirar isso dele.

\- Nossa, como você é altruísta, Clark. – ironizou Oliver e Clark ignorou. – No entanto, você não hesitou em dormir com a minha mulher.

\- Ela não é mais sua mulher. E até onde sei, Dinah é uma mulher independente que não precisa de sua aprovação pra nada. – devolveu Clark e Oliver ficou irritado. - Oliver, Dinah e eu somos amigos agora. Nada mais do que isso.

\- Ela me contou que vocês tiveram um caso...

\- E? O que tem? Ela era solteira e eu também. Não cometemos nenhum crime, Oliver. Está voltando sua raiva para a pessoa errada. Deveria olhar para si mesmo. Com licença.

Clark saiu de perto de Oliver, que bufou, aborrecido. Clark cumprimentou Bruce e Chloe e foi apresentado aos membros da Liga da Justiç apresentou Diana Prince ao kryptoniano.

\- Diana, esse é o Clark de que te falei. Ele tem habilidades tão incríveis como a sua. Diana é a princesa de Themyscera.

\- Olá, Clark. – Diana trocou um aperto de mão com o kryptoniano. – Soube que foi você quem nomeou a Liga.

\- Foi apenas uma ideia. – Clark minimizou, humilde.

\- Ainda assim é um bom nome. – Bruce falou e bateu com uma colher na taça para chamar atenção de todos. – Senhoras e senhores, esse é um dia histórico! O dia em que a Liga da Justiça se levanta para proteger aqueles que não podem se defender sozinhos! É a nossa missão, a nossa vida, o nosso propósito pensar no bem dos inocentes e como alguns de nós já fazem, proteger nossas cidades do mal. Porque o mal não dorme, mas o bem sempre irá triunfar.

Todos aplaudiram e depois foi servido o coquetel. Diana olhou para Clark. Achou-o muito bonito.

\- E então, Clark, Bruce me falou que você não é daqui.

\- Pois é, é uma longa história... Agora estou me adaptando...

\- Sei como é, também tenho que me adaptar ao mundo dos homens. Tudo me parece tão diferente... É um pouco assustador, mas é excitante ao mesmo tempo.

\- É, acho que você tem razão. – ele disse e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

 **-x-**

Joan estava bebendo café enquanto fazia suas buscas pela internet. Pesquisara tudo sobre Clark Luthor. Quando namorara Lex na faculdade, o ex não falava sobre o irmão de criação e ela nunca o conheceu. E pelos vídeos que via, mesmo que de forma sutil, percebia que Lionel estimulava a rivalidade de ambos. Não à toa Lex não gostava de Clark Luthor. CL era um homem bonito, com um ar imponente e arrogante.

\- Se bem conheço os Luthor e já convivi demais com eles, esse Clark Luthor deveria ser uma casca de ferida assim como Lex. Só Tess se salva naquela corja, mas isso porque ela não foi criada por Lionel e só o conheceu na vida adulta.

\- Talvez Clark tenha sido influenciado demais por Lionel. Esse sim nunca valeu nada. – defendeu Martha. Ela ainda lembrava do pequeno Clark que achara dentro de uma nave nos campos de milho. – Clark poderia ter sido uma boa pessoa.

\- Por tudo que falam dele, não era mesmo. – Joan continuou pesquisando. – Além de ser um galinha, teve tantos casos que fizeram uma lista na Wikipédia. Mas não é isso o mais importante. Ele era o Ultraman e agora voltou. Mas o padrão mudou. Por quê? Isso que eu quero saber.

\- Joan, se meter com os Luthor nunca fez bem a ninguém. Porque você não se concentra em outras histórias?

\- Você é a segunda pessoa que sugere que eu deixe isso pra lá. Tess me recomendou o mesmo. – ela lembrou. – Martha, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas isso aqui pode me dar uma matéria de primeira página! Já pensou se consigo uma exclusiva com ele? Seria fantástico e isso me ajudaria muito a galgar degraus no Planeta Diário.

\- Eu entendo, Jo, mas tenho medo. Aquela gente não se importa com ninguém além de si mesmos. São como chacais.

\- Eu sei, mas isso não vai me parar. E o herói misterioso pode ser outro cara. Porém somente terei certeza quando o encontrar. E eu vou, pode escrever isso.

Martha apenas observou. Sabia que Joan era como um furacão e nada iria pará-la até achar o seu objetivo.

 **-x-**

 **Mansão Luthor**

Tess, Lex e Lana jantavam em silêncio. Uma sala soturna onde o clima pesado estava no ar. Lana bebeu um pouco de vinho e deu um sorriso maldoso depois de ver os olhares rápidos trocados entre Lex e Tess.

\- Sabe querido... Hoje foi um dia produtivo...

\- Jura? Aplicou mais botox nessa sua cara de rata? – Tess debochou.

\- Tess, por favor... – pediu Lex.

\- Melhor do que isso, lindinha. A sua irmãzinha foi procurada por uma tal Joan Lane. Do Planeta Diário. Ela queria saber sobre Clark e o retorno dele depois de tantos meses desaparecido.

Lex parou de comer, surpreso. Tess teve vontade de atirar a faca no peito de Lana.

\- Isso é verdade, Tess? Clark voltou?

\- Eu não sei.

\- Como assim não sabe? – Lana provocou. – Vocês eram tão íntimos... Parece coisa de família, irmãos de cama e mesa.

\- Clark não é meu irmão de sangue. – lembrou Tess.

\- É verdade, ele não.

Lana e Tess trocaram olhares hostis. Lex se remexeu na cadeira.

\- Tess, seja sincera. Clark voltou? Ele te procurou? Onde ele está?

\- Eu não sei. – insistiu Tess. – E se Clark tivesse voltado, ele certamente viria aqui nem que fosse pra provocar.

\- Ou então pra pegar dinheiro da LCM, já que ele pensa que a empresa é um caixa. – lembrou Lana.

Lex ficou pensativo.

\- Se Clark voltou, Lionel deve estar sabendo. Lionel sempre seguiu de perto cada passo de Clark, nunca desistiu de fazê-lo parte dessa família ao invés de tê-lo jogado na lata de lixo.

\- Todo esse rancor só te faz mal, Lex. – falou Tess. – Isso nunca vai acabar? Por isso que sua vida é tão vazia.

\- Virou psicóloga agora, Tess? – zombou Lana. – Ah, meu Deus, cada dia é um talento novo!

\- Vai pro inferno, sua lenga. – Tess falou, irritada.

\- Você deve estar com saudade do irmão rebelde, afinal de contas, não tem mais ninguém pra abrir as pernas, não é?

Tess enfiou um garfo na mão de Lana, que deu um grito de dor e se ergueu.

\- Sua nojenta!  
\- Sua piranha!

\- Chega, por favor! – Lex se ergueu e foi ajudar a esposa. – Depois falo contigo, Tess.

A ruiva nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e continuou comendo, enquanto Lana choramingava e era levada por Lex para o segundo andar da mansão. Lionel apareceu apoiado em uma bengala.

\- Pelo visto apareci na hora certa. Nada como a harmonia dentro de casa.

\- Devemos isso à você, Lionel. – disse Tess, se erguendo. – Subitamente, perdi a fome.

Tess saiu da sala e Lionel riu consigo mesmo. Tinha grandes planos para a família e isso incluía Clark Kent. Não iria abrir mão dos poderes dele de jeito nenhum.

 **-x-**

Jimmy estava no beco quando Joan chegou com um saco de gelo na mão. Jimmy olhou no relógio.

\- Você demorou. Porque me chamou aqui a essa hora, Joan? Eu estava maratonando a minha série.

\- A Netflix não vai morrer se você ficar um dia longe dela. – ironizou Joan. – Tenho um plano, Jimbo. Hoje nós vamos ver o herói misterioso.

\- O que? Como assim? Você conseguiu falar com ele?

\- Não ainda, infelizmente não dá pra chamá-lo com um bat-sinal. Seria bem mais prático. – Joan olhou em redor. – Pensa, Jimmy. Uma moça sozinha a essa hora da noite na rua numa cidade violenta como Metropolis, o que pode acontecer?

\- O que?! – Jimmy arregalou os olhos. – Você me chamou aqui pra ser assaltado?!

\- Fica frio, Jimmy! Você vai ficar escondido pra tirar as fotos!

\- Você é maluca, Joan! E se o herói não aparecer, o que vamos fazer?!

\- Não se preocupa, sou filha de um general três estrelas, tenho treinamento militar.

\- Ah, agora estou muito mais relaxado... – ironizou o fotógrafo.

Três homens mal encarados aparecem e assediaram Joan. Jimmy tentou ajudar mas quase quebrou a mão ao desferir um soco. Joan usou o saco de gelo para derrubar um dos caras, mas outro a segurou.

\- Agora sou eu e você, gracinha! E você vai gostar muito!

\- Me solta, seu animal! – Joan se sacudiu, tentando se livrar do seu algoz.

\- Soltem-na. – ordenou Clark, protegido pelas sombras.

\- Sai fora, essa daqui é minha! – gritou o bandido.

Clark usou a supervelocidade e a super força para derrubar todos os três meliantes, que ficaram desacordados no chão. Antes dele ir, Joan gritou.

\- Espera! Eu queria muito te agradecer! – Joan ficou embaixo da luz fraca do poste e Clark levou um susto. – Você me salvou! É realmente um herói! Me diz qual o seu nome, por favor!

Clark estava sem fala. Estava diante da doppelganger de Lois Lane.


	11. Chapter 11

**10.**

\- Você não pode dizer o seu nome, não é? – Joan falou, tentando ver o rosto do seu salvador. – Eu entendo, vocês adoram máscaras e uniformes... – sorriu. – Eu sou Joan Lane. Do Planeta Diário. Queria muito conversar com você sobre suas ações de salvamentos. Talvez você seja o herói que Metropolis precisa.

Clark a olhou de alto a baixo. Joan era loira, usava franja, seu olhar era ansioso, mas ele também via sua sagacidade. Estava chocado por existir uma Lois Lane naquele mundo, mesmo que com outro nome. Não à toa, CL não sabia sobre a existência da mesma. Fazia sentido. Clark viu o flash da câmera de Jimmy e saiu voando diante dos olhares fascinados dos dois repórteres.

\- Uau! Ele voa! – Jimmy exclamou.

\- Um super cara... – Joan sorriu, animada. – Ele é arisco, mas não esperava outra coisa. Mas duvido que seja o tal CL, Ultraman ou o que fosse. Reparou que ele derrubou os bandidos mas não matou ninguém? Temos um novo super cara na parada e eu tenho cada vez mais certeza disso.

\- É, e ainda bem que ele apareceu, né, Joan, porque se dependesse de você nós estávamos fritos! – reclamou Jimmy.

Joan revirou os olhos.

\- Ai, Jimbo, menos! Conseguiu tirar uma boa foto pelo menos?

Jimmy olhou para a tela da câmera.

\- Não. Ele é muito rápido. É só um borrão azul e vermelho.

\- Hum... Tudo bem. Foi nossa primeira tentativa.

\- Espera, você vai tentar mais uma maluquice?! Qual o próximo passo? Se jogar do alto de um prédio?

\- É uma ideia. Ele voa, pode me pegar no ar. – ela disse, sapeca.

\- Joan, não fala isso nem brincando. – pediu Jimmy. – Agora vamos pra casa, preciso dormir e colocar gelo nessa mão.

Joan sorriu e deu carona para Jimmy voltar pra casa.

 **-x-**

Clark pousou na fazenda e entrou em casa. Ele ainda estava totalmente surpreso. Jonathan estava assistindo TV.

\- Salvando a noite, garoto?

\- Sim, quer dizer, não sei. Eu... – ele sentou no sofá e Jonathan franziu a testa sem entender. – Eu conheci a Lois daqui.

\- Você disse que não existia uma Lois nessa realidade.

\- Era o que eu pensava e CL também. Ela tem um nome diferente: Joan Lane. Trabalha no Planeta Diário.

\- E deixa eu adivinhar: agora sim você vai trabalhar naquele jornal, não é? – Jonathan deu um sorriso astuto.

\- Sim. Quer dizer... – Clark coçou a cabeça. – Eu nem sei como é a vida dessa Joan... Ela pode estar com alguém, sei lá. E eu também não posso me aproximar achando que ela será igual à Lois. Já percebi que as vidas dos sósias da Terra 1 são diferentes na Terra 2. Mas não nego que estou muito curioso.

\- Amanhã você pode matar a curiosidade quando for ser entrevistado por Perry White.

\- É verdade. – Clark não conseguiu evitar de sorrir. Pela primeira vez, sentia esperança.

 **-x-**

 **Dia Seguinte**

 **Planeta Diário**

Clark colocou o óculos de aro preto e ajeitou a gravata. Iria assumir a persona de um pacato repórter. Entrou no jornal e procurou Joan com os olhos, mas não a viu na redação. Entrou na sala do editor-chefe e trocou um aperto de mão com o mesmo.

\- Sr. White, eu sou Clark Kent.

\- Como vai, Kent. Sente-se, eu estava dando uma lida no seu currículo. Sabe que por um momento pensei que você fosse Clark Luthor?

\- Não, eu não sou, mas isso explica os olhares de algumas pessoas quando entrei aqui.

\- Aquele rapaz não tinha a melhor das famas. – Perry leu o papel. – Você, ao contrário, é muito bem recomendado.

Clark foi entrevistado por Perry que gostou do jeito do rapaz.

\- Parabéns, Kent. Você tem o perfil que procuramos.

Nesse momento, Joan entrou toda afobada na sala e Clark mexeu no óculos, olhando para ela.

\- Chefe, grandes novidades! O _Space One_ será lançado amanhã, mas recebi denúncias que pode não estar tão pronto para ser lançado! Vou ao Centro Espacial! Uma coisa patrocinada pela LCM sempre se tem que ter o pé atrás!  
\- Lane, você não está vendo que estou entrevistando alguém?! – apontou para Clark. – E você não vai! O _Space One_ foi vistoriado milimetricamente e por isso a LCM ganhou a concessão!

\- Ah me poupe, Chefe, você sabe muito bem que os Luthor compram as pessoas!

\- Lane, você ao menos tem provas disso?!

\- O Dr. O'Conner quem os denunciou e...

\- Aquele homem foi afastado do projeto por que teve um surto psicótico!

\- Isso que Lex queria que todos pensassem! O Dr. O'Conner é um gênio e foi ele quem projetou o _Space One_! Por favor, Perry!

\- Por favor, digo eu, Lois!

Clark arregalou os olhos. Joan se chamava Lois!

\- Joan! – ela corrigiu. – E eu posso conseguir as provas!

\- Então consiga e depois falamos sobre suas teorias da conspiração! E o Kent vai te acompanhar!

\- O que? Não preciso de ninguém na minha cola! – ela protestou e Perry bufou. – E quem é esse cara?!

\- Clark Kent. – o próprio se apresentou.

\- Joan Lane. – ela o cumprimentou. – Olha, cara, eu sei que você está começando, mas não tenho paciência pra ser babá, muito menos professora.

\- Joan, nem começa! – Perry gritou. – Clark Kent vai com você e pronto! É uma ordem! – ele mandou antes que ela protestasse de novo. – Vá atrás do O'Conner e consiga as provas! Caso contrário, nada de matéria! Esse é um dos maiores jornais do mundo, não podemos publicar suposições!

\- Ok! Mas depois não diga que não sei trabalhar em equipe! – Joan saiu da sala.

Perry mediu a pressão.

\- Um dia ainda enfarto nessa profissão... – estendeu a mão para Clark. – Seja bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário.

\- Obrigado, Sr. White.

Clark saiu da sala do editor-chefe e viu Joan arrumando a bolsa para sair. Ao contrário da Lois da Terra 1, Joan tinha sua mesa bem organizada, mas seu nome na plaquinha estava em cima de dois livros grossos, deixando bem destacado. Clark sorriu consigo mesmo. Havia coisas que não mudavam. Se aproximou dela.

\- Srta. Lane...

\- Ah, você! – ela o fitou. – Escuta, garoto de fim do mundoville. Eu tive que aceitar essa ''parceria'' mas fique sabendo que quem manda aqui sou eu! Você escuta e eu falo! Você anota e eu faço as perguntas! Você fica por baixo e eu por cima! Capisce?

Clark mexeu no óculos. Talvez Joan não fosse tão diferente assim da outra Lois...

\- Entendi. Você gosta de ficar por cima. – ele disse em tom de duplo sentido.

Joan estreitou os olhos e Clark segurou a vontade de rir.

\- Não tente bancar o espertinho, Kent. Você está fora da sua Liga, Smallville!

Joan saiu andando para entrar no elevador e Clark a seguiu com um sorriso inevitável. Fazia muito tempo que não escutava aquele apelido.

Joan e Clark chegaram ao prédio onde Dr. O'Conner morava. Um rato passou correndo entre os pés deles e Joan fez cara de nojo.

\- Hum, parece que faz tempo que não limpam as coisas por aqui... – comentou Clark.

\- Você acha? – Lois bateu na porta do apartamento e ela abriu. – Dr. O'Conner? – Joan entrou no local e deu um grito. – Oh meu Deus!  
\- Lois! O que foi?! – Clark correu ao encontro dela, preocupado.

\- É Joan! – ela o corrigiu e depois apontou para cima. – Olha...

Os dois viram o cientista pendurado por uma corda no pescoço. Estava morto. Joan segurou as lágrimas. Clark colocou a mão no ombro dela para consolá-la.

\- Sinto muito...

\- Melhor chamarmos a polícia...

Joan estava encostada na parede quando Clark se aproximou dela. A polícia havia isolado o local e fazia a perícia.

\- Não acredito que ele tenha se matado. Ele tinha mulher e filha e falava delas com brilhos nos olhos. Ele queria voltar pra casa depois de tudo ser esclarecido. – contou.

\- Sempre é chocante ver alguém sem vida. Não sabemos lidar com a morte. – filosofou Clark. Ele falou em voz mais baixa. – Antes da polícia chegar, eu peguei alguns dos papéis que estavam lá cheio de anotações. O que você acha?

Joan o olhou com interesse pela primeira vez.

\- Você não é tão lerdo quanto parece, Smallville!

\- Vou entender isso como um elogio... – ele ironizou levemente.

\- Entenda como quiser. Estão com você? – ela indagou e ele assentiu. – Vamos sair daqui e ler tudo com cuidado. Vem. – ela o puxou pelo braço. – Gosto de café?

\- Gosto sim.

Joan levou Clark até o MetroCafé. Ele olhou em redor e não viu Martha.

\- Vou pedir um café e a gente vai analisar isso lá em cima. – Joan disse e pediu dois cafés e bolinhos. Foi então que Clark viu Martha saindo da área da cozinha e indo para a bancada.

\- Joan, você a essa hora aqui? – perguntou Martha, que olhou para o nervoso Clark. – Quem é esse? Seu amigo?

\- Não, é o meu parceiro forçado que Perry me fez engolir a seco. Apesar da cara, ele é bem vivo.

\- Joan, isso é jeito de falar de um colega de trabalho? – repreendeu Martha. – Não ligue pra ela, Joan às vezes fala demais, mas não é por maldade.

\- Tudo bem... – ele estendeu a mão. – Clark Kent.

\- Kent? – Martha ficou surpresa e só então olhou com atenção para Clark. – Oh meu Deus... Clark? É você? Você voltou?

\- Ahn... – Clark gaguejou.

Joan olhou para Clark de alto a baixo.

\- Olha, agora que reparei. Você se parece com Clark Luthor, só que ele não tinha esse ar de bobo.

Clark mexeu no óculos. Joan era tão desbocada quanto Lois. Às vezes não sabia se a amava ou odiava.

\- Não sou Clark Luthor. Não tenho nenhuma ligação com aquela família.

\- Sorte sua, Smallville.

\- Smallville? – Martha repetiu, sem compreender.

\- Eu acho que ele tem cara de Smallville. – Joan piscou, sapeca e Clark apenas balançou a cabeça, já acostumado com o jeito da repórter.

\- Vocês são... mãe e filha? – sondou Clark.

\- Não. – Martha respondeu. – Fui casada por um breve tempo com o pai de Joan, o General Sam Lane e me afeiçoei à ela e à Lucy. Aliás, ela mandou um cartão da Bélgica, Jo.

\- Hunf, imagino o que deve estar fazendo lá. – Joan ironizou.

\- Clark, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Martha indagou.

\- Claro.

\- Você conhece Jonathan Kent?

\- Na verdade estou morando na fazenda dele.

\- E por quê? Você é parente dele? – quis saber Joan.

\- Não. Só temos coincidentemente o mesmo sobrenome, mas não sou daqui. Cheguei a pouco tempo em Metropolis e o Sr. Kent gentilmente me acolheu. Ele e meu pai eram muito parecidos.

\- Eram? – Joan quis saber, sempre curiosa.

\- Meu pai morreu há alguns anos, mas ele e o Sr. Kent tem muito em comum.

\- Ah... Sinto muito.

\- Sinto também. – disse Martha. – Bem, seja bem-vindo à que você e Joan façam grandes matérias juntos. Agora com licença, tenho que cuidar do Café. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

\- Digo o mesmo.

Clark acompanhou Martha com o olhar, lembrando de sua mãe na Terra 1. Joan reparou.

\- Ela é divorciada, mas não gosta de garotinhos.

\- Ahn?! – Clark ficou surpreso. – Não, não é nada disso, Joan! Ela me lembra a minha mãe.

\- Ah tá. – Joan coçou a nuca para disfarçar a gafe. – Vamos analisar as anotações do Dr. O'Conner?

\- Claro.

Joan e Clark subiram para o segundo andar e Martha ficou pensativa. Lembrou de seus momentos de felicidade com Jonathan e tudo que foi perdido quando ela teve um aborto espontâneo. Suspirou e continuou trabalhando.

Joan e Clark analisaram cada anotação e Joan começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Isso só me faz ter certeza de que o Dr. O'Conner não se suicidou. Ele tinha grandes planos e sonhava com a recuperação da filha.

\- Você acha que foi algo forjado... Mas por quem?

\- Não posso acusar ninguém de algo tão grave... Mas posso fazer com que saibam que o _Space_ _One_ teve seu projeto alterado por cientistas da LCM. Vou ao Centro Espacial ver de perto.

\- Você não tem medo?

\- Se eu tivesse medo não seria repórter. – ela empinou o queixo. – A morte do Dr. O'Conner não pode ser em vão, Clark! E se o _Space_ _One_ estiver mesmo alterado, vidas estão correndo perigo, não esqueça que cinco pessoas vão embarcar no ônibus espacial, incluindo a esposa e a filha do Dr. O'Conner!

\- Tem razão. Espero que nos escutem.

\- Hum, sim. – ela pegou o cartão enviado por Lucy e bufou. – Lucy disse que tem novidades e em breve eu vou saber o que é. Já estou vendo o General dando um ataque de pelanca... Lucy e as suas novidades sempre causam algum terremoto.

\- Talvez seja algo de bom dessa vez. – disse Clark, otimista.

\- Você não conhece Lucy, Smallville. Vamos ao Centro Espacial.

 **-x-**

 **Centro Espacial de Metropolis**

Joan e Clark foram falar com a chefe do projeto e a mesma se derreteu para Clark, fazendo Joan rolar os olhos. Porém, a mulher não esclareceu nada e manteve o mesmo discurso da LCM, o que não convenceu Joan nem por um segundo. Tanto que ela convenceu Clark a se esconder para os dois bisbilhotarem por ali.

\- Joan, não sei se é uma boa ideia.

\- Ai, Clark, nem vem. Enquanto você ficava jogando seu charme barato pra doutora exibida, eu prestei atenção nas coisas e ela estava mentindo. E eu quero saber o porquê.

\- Charme barato? – ele repetiu. – Eu não joguei charme nenhum!

\- Verdade, você não pode usar o que não tem. – ela desdenhou.

Clark a olhou meio ofendido e Joan continuou a fuçar. Tirou uma câmera da bolsa e deu para Clark.

\- Faça alguma coisa de útil e tire fotos.

\- Sabia que você é muito mandona?

\- Sabia que é melhor falar menos e fazer mais? – ela rebateu.

\- Olha só quem fala, alguém que parece que engoliu um rádio. – ele revidou.

\- Olha aqui, Smallville, eu posso não ter o seu tamanho, mas sei bater muito bem!

\- Gostaria de ver você tentar. – ele deu um sorriso confiante e tirou fotos.

\- Não provoque quem você não pode vencer.

\- Eu digo o mesmo aos dois. – uma voz ameaçadora falou.

Os dois repórteres olharam para trás e viram a chefe do projeto e um capanga armados apontando os revolveres para eles. Joan e Clark ergueram os braços em rendição. Foram amarrados em uma coluna e a mulher roubou um beijo de Clark, diante do olhar irritado de Joan.

\- Uma pena você estar contra mim, Sr. Kent. Poderíamos ter nos divertido muito.

\- Abrindo e fechando pernas, certamente. – resmungou a emburrada Joan.

Clark preferiu ficar quieto. A mulher revidou à Joan.

\- Pelo menos, não terei a sua carreira curta, Srta. Lane. Adeus.

A mulher ligou a contagem regressiva de uma bomba, deixando Joan desesperada.

\- Ai, droga, não era assim que queria terminar minha carreira! Nem o Pullitzer ganhei!

\- Calma, Lois, vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui... – Clark tentou acalmá-la.

\- Joan! – ela gritou. – Ninguém me chama de Lois, só o meu pai quando quer me dar uma bronca: _Lois Joanne Lane, o que você fez dessa vez_?! – ela imitou o tom de voz do pai. – E eu fazia muita coisa... Fui para o baile da escola no Ensino Médio com um tanque de guerra. O General quase teve um ataque apoplético. – ela riu e Clark achou graça.

\- Eu acredito. Você tem cara de quem poderia colocar fogo em uma casa.

\- Hum, não cheguei a tanto, mas já fiz bastante besteiras. Inclusive escolher caras errados. Nisso, eu sou expert.

\- Bem-vinda ao clube.

\- Quer dizer que o escoteiro não está sempre certo? – ela brincou.

\- Bem longe disso. Vim parar aqui por causa das minhas escolhas. Eu quis compensar um erro... Eu vacilei bastante.

\- Ah, isso é normal, Clark. Todos nós já pisamos fora da linha uma vez na vida. – ela disse, compreensiva. Olhou para a bomba. – Clark, está acabando a contagem! Olha, desculpa por ter sido chata com você. Eu sou pentelha assim mesmo. E também é trauma, eu fui muito podada quando morei na Alemanha e trabalhei no jornal de lá. Os dois homens que foram meus parceiros, queriam os créditos para si. Achei que você poderia ser como eles.

\- Eu nunca faria isso, Joan. Eu sei respeitar o trabalho alheio. – ele disse, sincero.

\- É, tudo bem. Pena que acaba por aqui. Nem poderemos ser amigos.

\- Poderemos sim, Joan.

A contagem terminou e Joan fechou os olhos. Ouviu a explosão e achou que tinha morrido. Mas logo se viu do lado do galpão onde foram colocados e no colo de Clark, que pousou no chão. Os olhos verdes dela só faltavam saltar das órbitas.

\- O que? Como pode? Quem é você?

Clark apenas sorriu timidamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**11.**

\- Então você é o herói misterioso... – Joan, de braços cruzados, fitava Clark.

\- Sou.

\- E porque você não evitou a explosão?

\- Primeiro por que fiquei em dúvida de me revelar. E depois porque acho que todos devem saber que atentaram contra a vida de dois repórteres.

\- Hum, boa sacada.

\- E eu gostaria que você não contasse pra ninguém que eu te salvei. Pode atribuir à outro.

\- Eu só posso atribuir ao herói misterioso... Meu Deus, se eu fizesse uma matéria sobre quem é Clark Kent, Metropolis pararia. – ela pensou e mordeu o lábio. Ele ficou tenso. – Mas fica frio, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Não vou contar nada. Mas isso não me impede de falar do herói. Só que você precisa de um nome.

\- Um nome?

\- Um codinome que te defina. Um alter ego. Vou pensar em algo legal, Clark.

Clark sorriu.

\- Confio no seu bom senso, Joan.

\- Ok. E Clark, obrigada por confiar seu segredo a mim. Significa muito.

Os dois trocaram olhares e sorriso carinhosos, mas logo ouviram a sirene da polícia, que quebrou o clima. Joan contou sobre o atentado e que ela e Clark foram salvos pelo novo herói de Metropolis.

 **-x-**

 **Smallville**

Clark acordou e viu Jonathan lendo o jornal. Ele sorriu para Clark.

\- Superman salva o dia. Gostei do nome.

\- Superman? – Clark repetiu, sem entender.

\- Ué, você virou matéria de capa do Planeta Diário, meu caro! – Jonathan entregou o jornal para o tenso Clark. – Toda a Metropolis deve estar falando só nisso.

Clark leu a matéria assinada por Joan. Não havia nenhuma foto sua e nem o seu nome verdadeiro citado, mas o herói fora batizado pela jornalista. Clark gostou da matéria. Joan tinha uma escrita que envolvia o leitor. Clark colocou o óculos.

\- Hora de ver isso de perto. Até mais, Jonathan.

\- Até mais, Super! – brincou Jonathan, erguendo a caneca de café.

Clark voou até o Planeta Diário e viu Joan digitando no computador enquanto todos falavam do Superman. Clark se aproximou dela e lhe deu um copo de café.

\- Eu vi o jornal.

\- Ei, Clark. – ela sorriu e pegou o copo. – Obrigada. Gostou do que leu?

\- Sim. Sabia que você faria um ótimo trabalho.

\- Você me dá muito crédito, Smallville. – ela disse,mesmo se sentindo lisonjeada. Sentou na beirada da mesa dele. – E o codinome? Acho que cobriu todos os aspectos do herói, não é?

\- Eu não teria pensando em um nome assim. Ficou legal, Lois.

\- Porque você me chama de Lois se o meu nome é Joan? – ela cruzou os braços.

\- É... Quando você tiver tempo, tenho uma história pra te contar. Eu não troco por maldade. Mas de qualquer forma seu nome é Lois mesmo.

\- Mas eu prefiro Joan. – ela insistiu.

\- Tudo bem, não vou te contrariar. – ele sorriu.

\- Você já está pegando o jeito, Smallville. – Joan piscou e voltou para sua mesa.

Clark sorriu, encantado.

 **-x-**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

Lex leu o jornal e o amassou, com raiva. Clark havia voltado. Estava simplesmente furioso pelo irmão de criação querer virar o herói de Metropolis. O Superman! Lex tinha vontade de matá-lo. Lionel entrou na sala da vice-presidência e fitou o filho.

\- Você parece contrariado hoje, Lex.

\- Você viu essa palhaçada? – Lex sacudiu o jornal. – Claro que viu, aliás, você deve estar patrocinando isso! Você sabia que Clark tinha voltado, não sabia?! Agora quer torná-lo um herói?! Ele nunca será, é egoísta demais pra isso!

\- Não sei do que está falando, Lex. Clark não retornou.

\- Mentira! – gritou Lex, furioso. – Você o preferiu! Pensa que não sei? Pensa que não sei do segredinho dos dois?! Clark é um afetado por meteoros, Lana me contou!

\- Eu fico surpreso de você acreditar nos delírios daquela sua mulherzinha... – disse Lionel com desprezo.

\- Lionel, você tinha que ter me contado sobre Clark!

\- E de onde você tirou que esse tal... Superman... é Clark? Você mesmo diz que Clark é um egoísta... Ele jamais agiria para salvar ninguém além de si mesmo. Seu ódio por seu irmão o cega de tal forma que você para de ver as coisas com clareza.

\- Aquele infeliz não é meu irmão! – gritou Lex, vermelho de raiva.

\- É melhor deixar você sozinho para que se acalme e depois conversaremos sobre a empresa que você decidiu abrir nas minhas costas. – falou Lionel e Lex ficou surpreso. – Sim, eu sei dos seus passos, meu filho. Você é esperto, mas eu sou o professor aqui. Com licença.

Lionel saiu da sala e Lex deu um murro na mesa. Estava completamente possesso. Lex estava com as mãos na cabeça quando Tess entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

\- Qual o problema, Lex?

\- Qual o problema? – ele repetiu, hostil e se ergueu. – Quer saber qual é o problema? Você mentir na minha cara, Tess! Clark voltou e você disse que não sabia!  
\- Ai, Lex, me poupe! De onde você tirou que Clark voltou?

\- Daqui! – ele quase jogou o jornal em cima dela.

\- Vê se para com essa histeria! – ela gritou. – Ou então não respondo por mim! Quem você pensa que é pra falar nesse tom comigo?!

\- Um homem traído! Você me apunhalou, Tess!

\- E você não me apunhalou quando lhe foi conveniente? Quando casou com aquela praga da Lang?! Não venha bancar o ofendido comigo, Alexander!

Lex bufou e encostou a cabeça na janela. Tess cruzou os braços, chateada.

\- Foi preciso casar com Lana, você sabe... – ele justificou e ela bufou alto. Ele a fitou. – Tess, a questão aqui é Clark. Ele é esse tal de Superman!

\- O que? Clark Luthor? – Tess riu. – Pelo amor de Deus, não é, Lex? Clark nunca foi herói, ele nunca teve caráter pra isso! Esse Superman deve ser algum afetado por meteoro...

\- Assim como Clark era!

\- Lex, eu acho que você está surtando... Clark não era um freak.

Lex a segurou pelos ombros.

\- Você ainda mente pra mim? Lana me contou sobre Clark.

\- E como ela poderia saber de algo assim? Supondo que é verdade.

\- Ela... ela teve um rápido caso com aquele cretino...

Tess deu uma gargalhada gostosa e se afastou de Lex. Ele fez uma careta de desagravo e Tess caiu sentada no sofá.

\- Mas só podia ser! Uma piranha daquelas! Já transou com Metropolis inteira e todas as cidades vizinhas! E não duvido nada que continue assim, afinal, velhos hábitos não se largam! Você deve ser o corno mais famoso de Metropolis!

\- Não tem graça, Tess! – reclamou Lex e ela continuou rindo. – Me diz que é mentira da Lana, então.

\- Eu não vou dizer nada. Agora que esse Superman não é o nosso não tão querido irmãozinho, disso, não tenho dúvidas. Aliás, CL nem sabia que essa Lane existia.

\- Se não é Clark, então onde ele está?

\- Como eu vou saber? Tenho bola de cristal por acaso?

Lex sentou ao lado de Tess.

\- Você ficaria contra mim e do lado dele, Tess?

\- Ultimamente estou só do meu lado, Lex. Cansei de ser tapeada.

Lex acariciou o cabelo dela.

\- Sabe que Lionel ia surtar se...

\- Eu sei de tudo isso. – ela o cortou. – Mas se você tivesse mais coragem, Lex...

\- Eu não posso! Você sabe que tem muita coisa em jogo!

\- Só porque você quer a LCM só pra si. Por isso está tão perturbado achando que Clark ressurgiu das cinzas.

\- É o meu direito! A LCM deve ficar sobre controle da família e Clark é só um agregado! A única pessoa que aceito que me ajude a controlar os negócios da família é você, que é filha de Lionel.

\- Pois eu preferia não ser. – ela desabafou.

\- Eu também. – ele confessou.

Tess e Lex trocaram olhares mais intensos, mas a porta abriu e ela se ergueu cortando o contato. Lana colocou as mãos na cintura fina.

\- Ah, atrapalhei a duplinha? Que pena... – Lana deu um beijo no marido e Tess foi preparar um drinque. – Querido, vim te convidar para almoçar comigo hoje.

\- Não posso, tenho muito o que resolver aqui e ainda tenho que falar com Lionel.

\- Ah claro. E o fato da sua irmãzinha querida ter voltado a LCM não tem qualquer influência nisso, não é? Vocês me dão nojo. – ela fez uma careta. – Bem, eu almoço sozinha. Bye. – acenou e saiu do escritório.

Tess bebeu um pouco e se virou para Lex.

\- O que Lionel quer falar com você?

\- Ele descobriu sobre a LexCorp.

\- É, Lex, agora sim você vai ter que enfrentar a fera de frente. Boa sorte. – sorveu o resto da bebida e saiu do local.

Lex bufou.

 **-x-**

Lana estava almoçando quando olhou pela janela e viu Clark na calçada. Pagou a conta e saiu correndo, conseguindo interceptá-lo.

\- Clark? Você voltou mesmo! Mas porque está usando esse óculos?

Clark viu que Lana era ruiva naquela terra e se vestia como uma perua. Não ficou surpreso ao perceber que ver Lana Lang não mais o afetava. Ele ajeitou o óculos.

\- Eu conheço a senhorita?

\- Senhora Luthor. Como assim você não me conhece? Sou eu, Lana! Ah não vai dizer que ainda está com raiva de mim por ter contado pro Lex que você é um freak? Já disse que estava chateada por você ter me trocado por aquela nojenta da Tess! Como se não bastasse o meu marido ter... você sabe... uma ligação com ela no passado nada apropriada.

\- Eu não sou um freak e nem Clark Luthor. Com licença.

\- Clark! – ela o segurou pelo braço. Olhou-o com atenção. – É, realmente seu olhar, sua pose, seu jeito de falar, é tudo diferente. Você é um sósia?

\- Sou apenas um cara. Tenha um bom dia, Sra. Luthor.

Clark entrou em um táxi para despistar Lana, que ficou chateada.

 **-x-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

Clark chegou na Torre e Chloe teve que recolher os papéis no chão.

\- Sabe, acho que seria uma boa colocar um sininho em você. – brincou. – Mas ainda bem que chegou. Diana está experimentando o novo uniforme e Bruce providenciou um pra você também.

\- Pra mim? – Clark perguntou, surpreso.

\- Claro, ainda mais que a Srta. Lane já publicou na primeira página do Planeta Diário para Metropolis e o mundo inteiro sobre o Superman, não tem como escapar dessa, Clark. – Bruce disse, entrando na sala.

Clark deu um suspiro conformado. Não gostava de uniformes mas parece que não havia outro jeito. Diana surgiu usando o seu uniforme que lembrava muito o de uma amazona.

\- Pensei em um short azuis com estrelas, mas depois achei que ficaria cafona. – explicou Chloe.

\- Achei esse bem confortável e bom para luta. – Diana rodopiou e Bruce e Clark admiraram a beleza da mulher. Chloe percebeu e só olhou para o teto.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Diana! – exclamou Chloe. – E qual vai ser o seu codinome?

\- Ahn, ainda não decidi. – Diana franziu a testa. – Em Themyscira não usamos codinomes.

\- Pois aqui é necessário para evitarmos problemas maiores, mas você tem tempo pra pensar. Ou então dá sorte como Clark e alguém a batiza. – disse Bruce.

\- Por falar nisso, tá na hora de Clark experimentar o uniforme dele. – falou Chloe e Clark hesitou. – Vai, Clark, sem medo! Não vai te morder, prometo!

\- Ok. – ele falou, nada animado e foi vestir o uniforme.

\- Nossa, parece que está indo para um velório. – Chloe comentou e os outros riram.

Clark voltou com seu uniforme azul, mas sem um S no peito. Mexeu na capa.

\- Não gosto muito de capas.

\- Ajudam na movimentação, acredite. – falou Bruce.

\- E a capa ficou super legal. – falou Chloe. – Só está faltando algo...

\- Definiu bem o seu físico, não é, Clark? – comentou Diana, olhando-o de alto a baixo.

Agora foi Bruce quem olhou para o teto ao ver as meninas babando pelo corpo musculoso de Clark. O kryptoniano estava sem jeito e só olhava para baixo.

\- Talvez um símbolo... – sugeriu Chloe. – Algo que seja a sua marca, afinal, você é Superman!

\- Hum... Acho que tenho uma ideia. – Clark saiu voando e voltou logo com um cobertor com um **S** desenhado nele. – Foi uma das poucas coisas que trouxe da Terra 1. Foi com esse cobertor que meus pais me acharam no milharal.

Chloe achou uma ótima ideia e logo o uniforme de Clark ganhava um S no peito. Diana não resistiu e toco de leve.

\- Combinou muito com você.

\- Mas será que não vão reconhecer Clark sem nenhuma máscara? – indagou Bruce.

\- Com um corpo desse, quem é que vai olhar pra cara dele? – comentou Chloe e ela e Diana riram.

Clark ficou ainda mais sem graça e Bruce ficou com um pouco de pena.

\- Clark, você acha que não será reconhecido?

\- Bem, eu ajo de maneira diferente como repórter do Planeta Diário. Pensei em um disfarce a paisana. O repórter e o Superman sendo diferentes um do outro.

\- Hum, pode funcionar. As pessoas só veem o que querem. – achou Bruce.

\- E o melhor do uniforme, Clark, é que você pode usá-lo debaixo da roupa e ninguém vai perceber. Ele adere muito bem à pele. – Chloe falou.

\- Hum, parece legal, mas ainda estou meio... desconfortável... – Clark murmurou, tímido diante dos olhares de cobiça das mulheres. – Acho que vou usar aos poucos...

\- O melhor jeito de saber se esse uniforme é o ideal pra você é testando. – falou Diana. – Vamos voar por aí. Que tal?

Clark acabou concordando e os dois saíram voando. Chloe olhou para Bruce.

\- Ela está caidinha por ele...

\- Você acha? E ficou incomodada com isso?

\- O que? Eu? – Chloe riu. – Claro que não, Bruce, porque ficaria?

\- Bem, você e ele já tiveram algo...

\- Uma noite apenas. Bruce, as mulheres podem dormir com um cara sem ficar planejando namoro, noivado e casamento, sabia? Além do mais, já disse que isso não é pra mim.

\- Só porque seu noivo foi vítima da megalomania de Lex Luthor que você não pode ter outro amor, Chloe. É só se dar uma chance.

\- Não gosto de falar sobre isso. – Chloe fechou a cara.

\- Ok. Entendo. – ele olhou para o computador. – Mas Barbs me falou que você andou fuçando no sistema da LCM... Chloe, pensei que você tinha desistido de ficar na cola de Lex. Ele é perigoso.

\- Primeiro, Barbara não tem que se meter nos meus assuntos. E segundo, eu sei me cuidar. Lex merece levar uma queda pra nunca mais levantar.

\- Um dia, os podres dele virão a tona e ele será desmascarado, você vai ver.

\- Quando? No dia de São Nunca? Não acredito, Bruce. Se alguém não fizer algo, Lex e toda aquela corja vão ficar agindo como se tivessem direito sobre as vidas das pessoas.

\- Eu só não quero que você se machuque. – disse Bruce genuinamente preocupado.

\- Mais do que já fui, é impossível. – ela afirmou e olhou para o celular. – Dinah e Oliver estão vindo experimentar os uniformes deles. Devo colocar um cão de guarda a disposição pro caso de Dinah querer pular no pescoço do Ollie?

Bruce deu um sorrisinho.

\- Não seria uma má ideia. Dinah ainda não o perdoou. Espero que eles não fiquem brigando quando estiverem fazendo a ronda, senão vai ser complicado.

 **-x-**

Diana e Clark pousaram nos campos de milho de Smallville. Ela sorriu, animada.

\- E então, o que achou?

\- É, bem que Chloe disse que esse uniforme adere bem à pele, mas ele não incomoda e a capa realmente ajudou no voo.

\- Ah, viu? Você logo se acostuma. E devo dizer que você ficou ótimo de Super. – Diana se aproximou dele. – Eu nunca tinha visto alguém como você, Clark.

\- Eu sou só um cara. Meus poderes só existem por causa do sol amarelo.

\- Você é mais do que isso. Mesmo sem poderes, ainda seria um herói. – ela tocou no rosto dele. – Um homem bravo e valente.

\- Não sei se sou tudo isso...

\- Talvez só te falte descobrir por si mesmo...

\- Talvez...

Clark percebeu o interesse de Diana e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Achava-a bonita, mas isso ele também achou de Dinah e Chloe.

\- Diana, eu nem sou daqui... É complicado pra mim... Não sei o que esperar...

\- Então não espero. Apenas viva o momento.

Diana deu um beijo em Clark. A princípio, ele hesitou mas correspondeu.


	13. Chapter 13

**12.**

 **Centro Espacial de Metropolis**

Joan e Jimmy estavam junto com outros repórteres para registrar o momento da decolagem do _Space One_. Joan estava inquieta. Jimmy olhou pra ela.

\- Joan, onde está o CK?

\- Não sei, mas não posso ficar esperando por ele. Tenho que dar um jeito de entrar nesse ônibus espacial, Jimbo.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Joan, ninguém vai permitir isso!

\- Então vou dar o meu jeito! Você segura as pontas aí. – ela falou e foi saindo.

\- Joan, não faz isso! Joan! – Jimmy gritou, em vão. Bufou. – Essa é doida de pedra...

Joan deu um jeito de se aproximar da tripulação, desacordou um membro com uma gravata e se disfarçou de astronauta. Entrou no ônibus espacial e começou a bisbilhotar. Entrou em um compartimento e viu uma bomba na parede. Arregalou os olhos e tentou desativá-la, em vão e pior, apressou a contagem regressiva.

\- Ai, que merda, ai que merda! Bem que o General sempre fala que não se deve mexer com o que não se conhece! Merda! Merda! Sua estúpida! Ai, meu Deus, tudo isso vai explodir! – choramingou, desesperada. – Socorro! Socorro! Alguém ajude!

Superman apareceu, pegou a bomba e a engoliu, saindo um pouco de fumaça da sua boca. Joan estava pasma.

\- Desculpe. – ele arrotou baixinho. – Tudo bem, Joan?

\- Você... Você... Você engoliu uma bomba... Você é invulnerável?

\- Não. Mas tenho maior resistência do que pessoas comuns. O que está fazendo aqui, Joan? Desde quando você é astronauta? – Clark achou graça no disfarce dela.

Joan empinou o queixo.

\- Cada um se disfarça do que pode. – Ela finalmente reparou no uniforme. – Uau! Bem... super! Gostei do **S**. O que significa?

\- É um símbolo da minha família. No meu mundo, significa esperança.

\- Bem, aqui é um **S**. Vai ajudar a fixar na mente das pessoas que você é o Superman. Vai ser uma matéria ótima! – ela vibrou.

Todos os tripulantes saíram ilesos e a filha do Dr. O'Conner agradeceu a ajuda do herói. Joan respirou aliviada.

\- Sinto que cumpri a minha missão. O Dr. O'Conner estava certo o tempo todo, iriam sabotar o _Space One_. Isso fede a Lex Luthor. Só quero ver o que a LCM vai dizer. Com certeza, mais uma lorota.

\- Pelo visto você não gosta muito do Lex, não é, Joan? – observou Clark.

\- Não tem nada ali pra se gostar. Ele é um embuste.

\- O Lex que conheci também não era flor que se cheirasse, mas por um tempo, achei que seriamos amigos pra sempre... – ele recordou.

\- Como assim? Quando você foi amigo do Lex? Ele nunca me falou de você e eu não te conhecia. – ela franziu a testa, sem entender.

\- Você e Luthor foram próximos? – ele franziu a testa, intrigado.

\- Mais do que eu gostaria, mas todo mundo faz burrice na vida. – ela bateu os ombros.

Clark ia perguntar mais uma coisa, mas Jimmy se aproximou para tirar fotos do herói.

\- Você salvou o dia, Superman! – Jimmy exclamou, entusiasmado. – Você é o cara! Todo mundo só fala em você!

\- Fico feliz por ajudar.

\- Cara, o CK tinha que estar aqui pra te ver de perto!

Joan e Clark trocaram um olhar. Superman cumprimentou Jimmy.

\- Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Olsen. Agora preciso ir, outras pessoas precisam da minha ajuda.

Superman saiu voando e Jimmy bateu o ombro amigavelmente contra o de Joan.

\- Esse cara é demais! O novo herói de Metropolis!  
\- É, já está mais do que na hora de tentar uma exclusiva com ele... - Joan comentou, pensativa.

 **-x-**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

\- Estão todos esperando um pronunciamento. – disse Tess, olhando para Lex. – Devo ir, ou você encara essa?

\- E desde quando eu tenho medo de alguma coisa? – ele a encarou.

\- Você tem medo sim, Lex, de lutar pelo o que quer de verdade e não só pra agradar o adorável paizinho. – ela o fitou. – Mas talvez eu que seja a idiota dessa história esperando algo de onde não virá nada...

Lex deu um suspiro puxado.

\- Tess, você sabe muito bem que não é possível e...

\- Chega, te ouvir me embrulha o estômago. Você é um covarde, Lex. Aquele ônibus espacial deveria ter explodido com você dentro!

Lex segurou o braço dela.

\- Tess, por favor.

\- Me solta, Lex.

\- Não ouviu a sua irmã, Lex? Solte-a. – Lionel disse, entrando na sala e encarando os dois.- Será que terei que lembrar a cada cinco minutos que vocês tem o meu mesmo sangue? Vou ter que tatuar na testa? Acho que não foi uma boa ideia você voltar à LCM, Tess.

\- Pode deixar, Lionel, não vou violentar o seu frágil filhinho. – ela ironizou. – Com licença.

Tess saiu dali irritada e Lionel reparou no olhar de melancolia de Lex.

\- Lex, será que terei que cumprir o que disse antes e mandar você pra longe de Metropolis?

\- Eu já sou adulto o suficiente para ir e vir para onde quiser. – Lex o fitou. – E não se preocupe com Tess, ela só está chateada.

\- Foi um dia maldito quando descobri que essa menina é minha filha por causa de um golpe da barriga...

\- Golpe da barriga?! Você já esqueceu que deixou a mãe dela grávida à míngua?! Que a mãe de Tess teve até que se prostituir pra garantir o sustento da filha?!

\- E pelo visto, se eu não ficar de olho, a filha segue o mesmo caminho.

\- Não se atreva a falar assim de Tess! – Lex segurou o braço machucado do pai com força.

\- Eu só não quero que você faça uma besteira! – Lionel soltou o próprio braço, que ainda doía depois do ataque de Clark. – Onde você pretende chegar, Lex?!

\- Não precisa ficar me lembrando do que já sei...

\- Não é o que parece. Tess é sua irmã.

\- Eu sei! – Lex gritou, irritado e depois se acalmou. – Luthors se reconhecem. Por falar nisso, você ainda não me disse onde escondeu Clark. Eu não acredito nesse sumiço repentino.

\- E eu já disse que não sei de Clark. Seu irmão simplesmente quis sumir, o que particularmente acho uma ingratidão, mas isso parece ser próprio dos meus filhos...

\- Aquele sujeito não é meu irmão. – Lex ajeitou o terno. – Agora preciso falar com os repórteres sobre mais uma burrada da LCM.

\- Um erro tão óbvio... O ônibus espacial quase explodindo, mortes de inocentes, o escândalo que seria... – Lionel se serviu de uísque. – Imagino que você não tenha nada com isso, não é, Lex?

\- E porque eu prejudicaria minha própria empresa?

\- Quem sabe para me impor a sua que você fez debaixo dos panos? Acha mesmo que pode me apunhalar pelas costas, filho? Não conte com isso. – ele sorveu a bebida. – Quando você ainda estava engatinhando, eu já sabia jogar esse jogo. – estreitou os olhos. – Mas vá. Fale com a imprensa. Afinal, você representa a LCM. Mas não esqueça de quem manda aqui.

Lionel saiu da sala e Lex cerrou os dentes.

\- Não por muito tempo, pai.

 **-x-**

Lex estava dando declaração sobre o incidente com o _Space One_ e Joan ergueu a mão.

\- Joan Lane, Planeta Diário. É verdade, Sr. Luthor, que havia uma especulação sobre o Space One e já que o projeto veio a ter problemas, ele poderia ser repassado a Lion Inc. com um preço maior de mercado?

\- Srta. Lane, como um objeto danificado pode ser vendido por um preço maior? – Lex a questionou.

\- É só vender peça por peça, ação por ação, reformar e ter um lucro maior. Não é tão difícil de saber, até o senhor consegue visualizar isso. – ela falou e alguns repórteres abafaram o riso.

\- Pega leve, Lane. – Jimmy falou, baixinho.

\- Como a senhorita disse, apenas especulação. Não sei se a Lion Inc. vai querer tomar parte no projeto, mas esse incidente não vai impedir que o primeiro ônibus espacial de Metropolis decole. Já estamos em contato com o Exército e a Aeronáutica e logo vocês verão o Space One em atividade e pronto para colaborar em avanços científicos. – ele parou de falar ao ver Clark entrando todo afobado e se aproximando de Joan. Será que CL agora se disfarçava de repórter bobo? – Bem, senhores, é tudo que tenho a dizer. Com licença.

Lex saiu dali e Clark mexeu no óculos. O Lex daquela realidade não parecia menos arrogante do que ele conhecera.

\- Onde você estava, caipira? – Joan quis saber.

\- Ahn... Eu... Ahn... Eu me atrasei, muito trânsito. – ele deu uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Joan deduziu que Clark poderia estar fazendo algum salvamento e deixou pra lá. Jimmy fez uma piadinha.

\- Sorte sua que não veio com a Joan. Do jeito que ela guia, não sei como chegamos vivos.

Joan estreitou os olhos.

\- E eu não sei como você vai sair com a língua dentro da sua boca, Olsen, se continuar a falar mais e escutar menos. – ela revidou.

Clark segurou um risinho e Jimmy foi tirar fotos de Lana, que fazia pose para os repórteres. Joan revirou os olhos.

\- Mas é uma exibida... Depois que virou Luthor, se acha A primeira-dama da sociedade. Quem não a conhece, que a compre.

\- Você conhece Lana?

\- Só de vista. Eu estudei um período na mesma faculdade que ela, antes que ela casasse com o Lex. E ela era modelo mais ou menos famosinha.

Joan, Jimmy e Clark estavam saindo quando foram abordados por Lex.

\- Srta. Lane, eu recomendo que quando for me fazer perguntas, que seja sem suposições e sim com provas concretas.

\- Pode deixar, Luthor, quando eu tiver as provas vou esfregá-las todas bem no seu nariz.

\- Nossa, como você é profissional, Lane, estou impressionado. – Lex ironizou.

\- E como você é cínico e isso não me deixa nada impressionada. Mas se você quer concreto, Luthor, eu posso esfregar essa sua cara no chão agora mesmo.

\- Cuidado, Lane, você está no meu território.

\- Eu sei bem onde piso, você deveria saber onde mexe, Luthor.

Joan e Lex trocaram olhares hostis até Jimmy puxá-la para um canto.

\- Joan, pega leve, esse cara é um dos mais poderosos de Metropolis!  
\- E daí? Ele pode ser o reizinho do mundo que continua sendo um escroto!

Lex olhou para Clark.

\- Não sabia que você agora tinha relações com a Srta. Lane e muito menos que quisesse trabalhar. Vamos combinar que trabalho nunca foi o seu forte.

\- Sr. Luthor, minha relação com Joan é profissional e há muito tempo que eu atuo no ramo do jornalismo.

\- Clark, que teatro é esse agora? Parece um homenzinho simplório e com cara de idiota! – Lex o olhou de alto a baixo. – Qual o seu plano? Ou melhor, qual é o plano do meu pai? Vocês estão juntos nisso, não é, sempre estiveram de conluio! Não pense que vai dar uma rasteira, Clark!

\- Não sei do que está falando. Não conheço o seu pai.

Lana se aproximou.

\- Lex, esse não é o nosso Clark. Eu também o confundi mas ele é só um repórter qualquer do Planeta Diário. – ela disse com menosprezo.

\- Hum... Talvez... Qual é o seu nome, rapaz?

\- Clark Kent, senhor.

\- Kent? Hum. Interessante... – Lex murmurou. – Eu vou aceitar isso por enquanto. Agora se você estiver me enganando e de conchavo com Lionel, vai se arrepender, garanto.

Lex saiu dali e Lana deu um sorrisinho para Clark, que continuou sério.

\- Ele e o irmão se odeiam. Você lembra o CL, mas ele era mais... másculo, digamos assim. Era um homem e tanto. Se você fosse o CL, não ouviria nem metade do que Lex disse sem tentar agredi-lo... É uma pena... CL era tão divertido, pena que não me entendia...

Clark preferiu nem comentar e saiu de perto dela. Tess interceptou Clark.

\- A piranhazinha já está se jogando pra cima de você?

\- Ela só quis que o marido entendesse que eu não sou o Clark que vocês acham.

\- Sei... Bem, eu gostaria de conversar com você, mas não aqui. Em particular. Será que podemos jantar algum dia?

\- Claro, se você quiser. Mas não entendo o que você pode querer conversar comigo... – falou Clark, um pouco desconfiado.

\- E porque não? Você é a única lembrança de Clark que tenho agora. – ela sorriu.

\- Não sabia que vocês eram tão íntimos...

\- Éramos demais. – ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso. – Eu te ligo para marcarmos. – piscou e saiu dali.

Joan apenas observava curiosa, tanto que horas depois, não resistiu, entrou no carro e dirigiu até Smallville para falar com Clark. Ele e Jonathan estavam jantando quando ouviram batidas na porta. Clark atendeu surpreso em ver Joan.

\- Joan?

\- Ei, Clark. – ela foi entrando e viu Jonathan. – Olá, boa noite.

\- Olá. Jonathan Kent. – o próprio se apresentou.

\- Ah, o senhor é o Sr. Kent... – Joan falou, lembrando de Martha. – Eu sou Joan Lane. Sou a ex-afilhada de Martha Clark.

\- Ah sim... – Jonathan finalmente compreendeu. – Como ela está?

\- Bem, cuidando do MetroCafé, vivendo... Passe lá algum dia, vendem os melhores muffins da cidade. – disse Joan, simpática.

\- Quem sabe... Bem, eu ainda tenho que fechar o celeiro, com licença.

Jonathan saiu da sala e Joan coçou a nuca.

\- Acho que ele ficou um pouco incomodado...

\- Ele e Martha tem uma história complicada... Mas quem sabe um dia eles se entendam...

\- É... Pelo pouco que Martha me falou dele, o Sr. Kent parece ser legal.

\- Ele é. – afirmou Clark. – Então, Joan, você quer jantar, o macarrão está ótimo.

\- Eu aceito. Nunca recuso comida. – ela falou e sentou à mesa. Clark a serviu. – Hum, o cheiro está ótimo.

\- Fui eu quem fiz, espero que goste.

\- Uau, além de super herói e jornalista, também é um cozinheiro nas horas vagas.

\- Nem tanto,mas entendo um pouco. – ele sorriu. – O que você veio fazer aqui?

\- Vou ser direta porque detesto rodeios. Qual é a sua com os Luthor? De onde vocês os conhece? Lex não parecia exatamente feliz em te ver, ao contrário da Tess.

\- Hum, eles pensam que sou Clark Luthor. – ele esclareceu. – Eu sou o doppelganger dele. Eu vim de outra Terra.

\- Como assim? – Joan franziu a testa.

\- Todos que existem nessa realidade, existem na realidade de onde vi, inclusive você. É uma longa história.

\- Tenho todo o tempo pra ouvir. – ela falou, interessada e comeu um pouco de macarrão.

\- Bem... – Clark pigarreou e viu Diana entrando na sala. – Diana?

Joan olhou para trás e viu a amazona. Ficou sem jeito ao ver a mulher dando um beijo em Clark, que ficou sem graça.

\- Ei, Clark. – Diana o saudou. Olhou para Joan. – Olá.

\- Olá. – Joan sorriu, educada. Ela se ergueu e olhou no relógio. – Ah, lembrei que ainda preciso finalizar uma matéria, senão Perry me mata. A gente se fala depois, Clark.

\- Ah... Eu levo você até lá fora. – Clark falou um pouco decepcionado e a acompanhou até o carro. – Joan... Diana e eu...

\- Tudo bem, Clark, você tem uma namorada, não quero atrapalhar.

\- Ela não é bem a minha namorada, é que... a gente meio que se beijou, mas... É que ela é do grupo de heróis que Bruce reuniu. Ela tem poderes bem parecidos com os meus, mas...

\- Tudo bem, Clark. – Joan o cortou. – Eu entendo. Além do mais, você não me deve explicações, sou sua amiga, não sua esposa. Se eu fosse, teria te socado até afundar no chão. – ela brincou.

\- Ah, você não poderia, já que não tem poderes.

\- Acredite, Clark, eu poderia sim. – ela afirmou, séria e ele acreditou. – Boa noite. Depois você fala sobre essas realidades, parece interessante, apesar de meio louco. Bye.

Joan entrou no carro e saiu dali. Bateu as mãos no volante tentando convencer a si mesma que não estava chateada. Clark tinha uma vida, uma namorada fora do Planeta Diário, não tinha nada de errado nisso.

\- Claro que eles ficariam juntos, os dois são poderosos. – falou pra si mesma. – Preguiça. – ela colocou o dedo na boca fingindo vomitar.

Clark acompanhou com o olhar o carro de Joan até ele sumir de sua vista e entrou em casa.

\- Atrapalhei alguma coisa importante? – Diana perguntou.

\- Não. Quer dizer, eu estava contando pra Joan sobre as realidades paralelas, mas podemos conversar depois. – ele deu de ombros.

\- Você e Joan são muito amigos? – quis saber Diana.

\- Nos damos bem. Ela mandona, enxerida e tagarela, mas é uma boa pessoa.

\- Do jeito que você fala parece que está mascarando algum sentimento. – sondou Diana.

\- Eu? Não. – ele ficou surpreso. – Não. Não. Definitivamente não. Não mesmo. Claro que não.

\- Aham. – Diana disse, sem acreditar muito. – Clark, não pense que estou cobrando algo, mas achei que poderíamos tentar dar certo. Você e eu temos muito em comum.

\- Claro que podemos tentar, Diana. Joan e eu somos só amigos. Só isso. – ele afirmou mais pra si mesmo do que para a princesa amazona.

\- Sendo assim... – ela o beijou e o abraçou.

Clark ficou pensativo. Joan era só uma amiga e ele não queria avançar além disso por medo de errar com ela como foi com Lois na Terra 1. E Joan poderia achar que ele só estava se aproximando por ela ser a Doppelganger de Lois. Era tudo muito confuso.

\- Vamos voar um pouco? – ele perguntou à Diana.

\- Vamos.

E os dois saíram voando pelos campos de Smallville.


	14. Chapter 14

**13.**

Clark estava adormecido quando sentiu lábios contra os seus. Abriu os olhos e viu Joan/Lois, mas parecia ser outra mulher, uma Doppelganger das duas, dessa vez com cabelos escuros e lisos. Joan/Lois sorriu.

\- Como está hoje? Bem? Você dormiu por dois dias, fiquei preocupada.

\- Dois dias? – ele franziu a testa e sentou na cama. – Nossa... Mas porque?

\- Os Manhunters devem ter te ferido muito gravemente. Eu sei que você tem uma grande resistência, Kal, mas não é invencível.

\- Kal? Você sabe o meu nome? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

\- E como não saberia o nome do meu marido? – ela sorriu, achando graça. Clark estava chocado. – Kal, você me parece meio pálido...

\- É porque eu não esperava por isso... – ele se ergueu e olhou pela janela. A vista não se parecia em nada com a Terra. – O-onde... Onde nós estamos?

\- Aonde mais senão em Krypton? – ela falou.

\- Krypton? Mas Krypton explodiu quando eu nasci... O que está acontecendo? – ele colocou a mão na testa.

\- Querido, você ainda está ferido, só isso explica essa confusão. Não é melhor se deitar mais?

\- Não! – ele exclamou. – Quem é você? Você é não é a Lois e muito menos a Joan!

\- Não sei quem são essas, mas eu sou sua esposa, Luísa.

Confuso, Clark a segurou pelos ombros.

\- Luísa, eu não sou daqui. Krypton não existe mais.

\- Querido, é melhor você relaxar, está alterado... Quer um chá?

Clark negou com a cabeça e saiu afobado do quarto. Pegou o primeiro sobretudo que viu e quando ia sair da casa, a porta se abriu e ele viu seus pais, Jor-El e Lara, ficando chocado.

 **-x-**

 **Fortaleza da Solidão, Ártico**

Emil Hamilton media os batimentos cardíacos do desacordado Clark. Lionel estava observando, apoiado em sua bengala.

\- Então, é possível removê-lo para outro lugar?

\- O senhor não poderá levá-lo para um hospital com essa coisa no peito. – Emil apontou para a planta alienígena no peito dele.

\- E quem disse que ele vai pra algum lugar conhecido de Metropolis? Vai ficar num local que sou eu saberei. Eu perdi um, mas não perderei o outro. Todo esse potencial desperdiçado agindo como um caipira de Smallville. Ridículo. – bufou. – Já desovaram o corpo da outra? – referiu-se à Diana.

\- Seus funcionários estão cuidando disso. – informou Emil. – O alienígena não poderá ser removido para muito longe. Seus batimentos cardíacos estão irregulares. Não sabemos como é o seu organismo, mas pelo que pude avaliar, é como se essa planta o sugasse aos poucos.

\- Ótimo. Que sugue tudo. Ele deixará de ser o Superman e servirá aos meus propósitos. – disse Lionel, olhando para o uniforme que Clark usava. – Ao invés de ficar salvando quem não merece, ele dominará o mundo. É pra isso que o Viajante veio pra cá e eu o farei cumprir esse destino. – afirmou. – Vamos levá-lo para Black Creek.

Emil ia começar a transferência, mas o sistema nervoso de Clark voltou a se alterar e os batimentos cardíacos aceleraram.

\- É preciso que ele se estabilize antes, Sr. Luthor.

\- Então o faça o mais rápido possível. – ordenou Lionel indiferente à dor de Clark.

 **-x-**

Joan voltou à fazenda para conversar com Clark achando que tinha sido mau educada na noite anterior e encontrou Jonathan desmaiado na escada e sangrando.

\- Sr. Kent! – ela gritou, saindo do carro. – Oh meu Deus! Sr. Kent! – ela o sacudiu e ele acordou, para seu alívio. Estava só com o braço machucado. – O senhor está bem?

\- Atiraram... no meu... braço... Clark... levaram... ele... – Jonathan falou com dificuldade.

\- Quem levou? Ai, meu Deus, vou ligar para um hospital. – ela pegou o celular.

\- Ligue... para... Bruce... – Jonathan pediu e lhe deu seu celular.

\- Ok. – Joan assentiu e ligou para Bruce Wayne, evitando demonstrar choque ao saber que o bilionário de Gotham era amigo dos Kent. – Aqui é Joan Lane. Preciso falar com o Sr. Wayne, é questão de vida ou morte! Não me interessa, chama ele de uma vez! Diz que pegaram, Clark! Ele vai entender! Vai logo! – berrou e ficou impaciente até que Bruce respondeu. – Sim, sou eu! Sr. Wayne, o Sr. Kent está ferido e ele disse que pegaram Clark!

\- Já estou indo para aí. – afirmou Bruce, sério.

Joan desligou o telefone e usou seu casaco para estancar o sangue no braço do fazendeiro. Entrou correndo na casa e deu um grito de pavor ao ver Diana jogada no chão, ferida mortalmente por uma espada cravada em suas costas.

Não demorou para que Bruce chegasse de jatinho. Jonathan foi logo socorrido no Star Labs, em Central City, assim como Diana.

\- O caso dela é grave. – informou Bruce. – Eu não sabia que havia algo que poderia feri-la assim. Não me parece uma espada comum.

\- Meu Deus, coitada... – Joan estava trêmula no carro. – E o Clark? O senhor acha que...? – ela não conseguiu completar a frase.

\- Me chame de Bruce. E não, não acho que ele tenha morrido. Está vivo em algum lugar. Se quisessem matá-lo, teriam feito o mesmo que fizeram com Diana. Vou pedir para Chloe fazer uma rápida busca, acho que já vi aquela espada antes. – ele falou e os dois entraram na Torre de Vigilância. – Bem-vinda à Watchtower, Srta. Lane.

\- Obrigada, mas queria que as circunstâncias fossem outras. – ela falou e olhou em redor. – Só vi tantos computadores assim em loja. Ao mesmo tempo, tem uma carinha de casa da gente. – comentou.

\- Essa era a intenção. – Chloe surgiu e cumprimentou a repórter. – Chloe Sullivan.

\- Joan Lane.

\- Hum, então você é a prima que eu deveria ter?

\- Como assim? – Joan indagou, confusa.

\- Chloe, a Joan ainda não sabe de tudo. – falou Bruce e Chloe fez um ar de desculpa.

\- Saber de tudo o que? – Joan perguntou, curiosa.

\- Clark disse que ia te contar de onde ele veio e quem é, mas acho que não teve tempo ainda. – falou Bruce.

\- Ah... Ele me falou só que é de Krypton e eu nem sei como se soletra isso...

\- Você não me parece muito chocada com a revelação. – observou Chloe.

\- É porque, pra mim, Clark é mais humano do que muitos caras que conheço. – disse Joan, simplesmente.

Chloe sorriu, concordando. Havia gostado de Joan.

\- Chloe, você já entrou em contato com os outros?

\- Sim e rastreei o uniforme de Clark. – ela mostrou a localização na tela. Era o Ártico. – Ele não vai ficar mais feliz ao saber que você colocou um shipp na roupa dele.

\- Você fez isso?! – Joan censurou Bruce. – Isso é invasão de privacidade!

\- Se eu não tivesse feito isso, não saberíamos onde ele está agora. – justificou Bruce.

\- Explica isso pro Clark quando vocês conversarem. Eu também não concordo com shippar roupa alheia. – falou Chloe e Bruce apenas fez uma careta de desagravo. –Bem, o Caçador de Marte já está indo pra lá.

\- Eu vou também. – decidiu Bruce. – E por favor, procure saber mais sobre a arma que atingiu Diana.

\- Ela vai ficar bem? – quis saber Chloe, preocupada.

\- Esperemos que sim. – disse Bruce e Chloe suspirou.

\- Eu vou com você. – Joan decidiu.

\- Não, você não vai. – ele falou, sério.

\- Vou sim! Você vai precisar de mais alguém pra chutar bundas por lá e eu sou especialista nisso, tenho treinamento militar!

\- Srta. Lane, isso não é uma brincadeira...

\- E eu nem estou brincando, Wayne. Eu vou de um jeito ou de outro. Cabe a você decidir se será do modo fácil ou não. – Joan cruzou os braços e o encarou.

Bruce olhou para o teto, mas cedeu. Deu-lhe uma arma.

\- Sabe atirar?

\- Claro, sou filha de um general três estrelas! – gabou-se Joan.

Chloe adorou a atitude de Joan. Pensou que seria legal se elas fossem primas de verdade. Bruce se vestiu de Batman e Joan observou.

\- Hum, o Morcego de Gotham... Ai, isso seria uma matéria incrível. Mas fiquem tranquilos, o segredo de vocês está seguro comigo.

\- Vamos logo, Lane.

Bruce e Joan saíram dali direto para o Ártico e Chloe foi pesquisar sobre a espada que derrubara Diana.

-x-

\- Mãe... Pai... – Clark olhava para Jor-El e Lara. – Vocês estão vivos...

\- Claro que sim, querido. – Lara o abraçou. – Ah, Kal-El, estamos tão felizes por você!

\- Eu queria muito ter conhecido vocês, mas isso não é real... – a mente de Clark lutava contra a ilusão.

\- Como assim, Kal-El? Somos seus pais e não poderíamos ser mais reais! – protestou Jor-El.

\- Filho, você está bem? – Lara perguntou, preocupada.

\- Ele está assim desde que enfrentou os Manhunters. – falou Luísa, entrando na sala. – Kal, vá se deitar e eu cuido de tudo.

\- Não, eu não quero! Nada disso é real! É só... algo que eu desejo, mas é apenas fruto da minha cabeça...

\- Nós somos reais, Kal. Você ficará conosco pra sempre. – afirmou Luísa.

Clark viu os olhos dos três mudarem de coloração e visualizou rapidamente uma espécie de monstro. Clark saiu correndo mas foi derrubado por Jor-El que lhe apontou uma arma.

\- Não me faça atirar.

\- Apenas aceite sua nova realidade, Kal. – Luísa colocou a mão na boca dele, sufiocando-o.

Clark os olhava assustado. Não eram mais pessoas e sim monstros. Ele se debateu, lutando contra o domínio em sua mente.

Lionel estava impaciente e Emil analisava o paciente. Não tinha a menor empatia por Superman, mas sua curiosidade científica pelo kryptoniano era grande.

\- Apesar de muito resistente, Superman está começando a sucumbir mesmo que alguma parte dele resista. Por isso ele se debate tanto e parece sentir algum tipo de dor.

\- Isso está demorando demais. Vamos removê-lo.

\- Ele pode sofrer danos mentais irreversíveis.

\- Ele é forte, aguenta. – disse Lionel, sem um pingo de pena.

O Caçador de Marte entrou na Fortaleza da Solidão voando e derrubou Emil primeiro. Lionel tentou atacá-lo, mas foi paralisado mentalmente. O poder de J'onn consistia em entrar na mente das pessoas e lê-las.

\- Você é tão podre por dentro como eu achava, Luthor. – comentou.

Batman e Joan chegaram logo em seguida, e ela ficou chocada ao ver o estado de Clark.

\- Meu Deus, o que fizeram com ele? Esses Luthors são uns desgraçados mesmo!

\- Podemos tirá-lo daí, J'onn? – quis saber Batman.

\- Não recomendo. Pelo pouco que consegui alcançar com a minha mente, isso está diretamente ligado a Clark. Ele precisa sair por si mesmo.

Lionel acordou do transe e viu Joan.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – olhou irado para Batman e o Caçador de Marte. – Não se intrometam!

\- Seu bode velho maldito! – Joan virou um soco no rosto de Lionel, que o fez cair no chão desmaiado. – Esse Lionel sempre foi um escroto, mas agora ele passou dos limites! – ela tentou se aproximar de Clark e a planta quase a pegou. – Nossa!  
\- Joan, é melhor ficarmos longe. – disse Batman, fazendo-a se afastar de Clark. – Essa coisa está viva e pelo visto adere a qualquer corpo.

\- Vamos torcer para que Clark consiga se livrar disso o mais rápido possível. – falou J'onn.

 **-x-**

Clark conseguiu se livrar do jugo dos monstros e se ergueu.

\- Não vou ficar preso aqui. Não é o meu lugar! Acabou a brincadeira!

Clark lutou contra os monstros, foi ferido, mas conseguiu vencê-los. Acordou e a planta saiu de seu corpo, ao que Joan atirou contra até que a planta morresse. Clark estava fraco, suado e mentalmente arrasado. Batman e o Caçador de Marte o socorreram.

\- Vamos para o Star Labs. – decidiu Batman.

Chegaram ao Star Labs e a planta morta se desfez antes que pudesse ser analisada. Clark foi colocado em um quarto para descansar até que recuperasse as forças. O teto estava aberto e o sol amarelo o regenerava. Joan e Bruce estavam no corredor, olhando por uma grande janela de vidro onde dava para ver Diana em estado grave ainda desacordada deitada em uma cama.

\- Nossa, como Lionel conseguiu derrubá-los? Pensei que eles fossem invencíveis. – comentou Joan, ainda chocada.

\- Ninguém é. Basta apenas achar o ponto fraco.

\- Não entendo porque você deixou o Lionel se safar dessa, Bruce! Deveria tê-lo prendido!

\- Não posso fazer isso, Joan, Lionel sabe quem Clark é. Se eu o prendesse, a primeira coisa que ele faria era revelar o segredo de Superman ao mundo. Mas agora estarei duplamente atento às ações de Lionel Luthor.

Joan bufou, contrariada.

\- Deveria ter batido mais nele. Lionel é um abutre. Eu lembro bem do quanto ele me infernizou quando tive o desprazer de namorar Lex.

\- Isso que não entendo, como alguém como você foi namorar o Lex. – falou Bruce e Joan franziu a testa. – Não me entenda mal. O que eu digo é que você e Lex tem pensamentos completamente diferentes sobre a vida. Não entendo como você foi gostar dele.

\- É porque na época da faculdade, Lex não tinha mostrado sua verdadeira cara. Ele prejudicou muito meu pai com o 33.1. Meu pai quase foi expulso do Exército, por sorte não tiveram provas suficientes contra ele.

\- 33.1? – quis saber Bruce.

\- Um projeto sinistro do Lex com afetados por meteoro. Não sei os detalhes, mas o general viu de perto e desistiu de apoiar Lex nisso. Se impressionou até Sam Lane, imagine o horror que era.

Bruce ficou pensativo. Recebeu uma mensagem de Chloe e ficou sério.

\- Como eu suspeitava. A espada pertence ao Lobo. Ele quem atingiu Diana. Resta-nos saber como Lionel o encontrou e contratou. Vou ver isso. – Bruce disse e saiu dali.

Joan foi ao quarto de Clark e o viu sentado na cama comendo gelatina. Ele sorriu ao vê-la

\- Adivinharam que gosto de gelatina. – ele mostrou o copinho. – Quer uma? Tem azul e verde também. – olhou para bandeja ao seu lado.

\- Hum, aceito, sabe que não recuso comida. – Joan pegou um potinho e comeu. Fez uma careta. – Comida de hospital é sempre sem graça.

\- Verdade. – ele concordou. – Joan, você sabe sobre Jonathan e Diana?

\- Bem... – Joan olhou para a gelatina e depois para Clark. – Jonathan foi ferido no braço, mas está bem. Já a Diana... – ela fez uma pausa. – Ela foi atingida muito gravemente pelo tal de Lobo. Bruce está na caçada atrás dele...

\- Meu Deus... – Clark colocou a mão na testa. – Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente estávamos conversando e no outro segundo esse cara entrou, derrubou Diana e veio pra cima de mim. Diana tentou me ajudar e foi ferida. Ele se aproveitou do meu desespero e me apagou. A última coisa que me lembro foi ter ouvido o grito de Jonathan...

\- Sinto muito, Clark. Que loucura isso e tudo por causa de Lionel Luthor! Aquilo é uma cobra! – Joan comeu o resto da gelatina. – Ele não presta, aliás, nenhum deles. Bem, talvez Tess seja exceção, mas nem disso tenho certeza. Eles passam por cima de qualquer um sem dó.

\- Você parece conhecer bem os Luthor...

\- Bem mais do que eu gostaria. – Joan contou sobre quando namorou Lex na faculdade e sobre o 33.1. – Tenho ou não motivos odiá-los?

\- Realmente... Nossa, o Lex daqui parece ser mais perigoso do que o que eu conheci.

\- Pois é, essa historinha você ainda não me contou... – lembrou Joan.

\- Vou contar e você vai entender porque às vezes te chamo de Lois.

Joan ouviu toda a história de Clark achando fascinante e ficou pensativa.

\- Agora entendo toda a confusão que você está causando. É o Clark, mas não é o Clark. – ela brincou. – Eu não sei muito sobre Clark Luthor porque não o conheci, mas pelo que ouvi falar ele não era fácil.

\- Mas o amor de Lois o mudou, acredite.

\- Pra quem nunca teve amor como ele, ter um o fez mergulhar de cabeça, eu entendo. – ela fez uma pausa e ficou séria. – Mas você já sacou que eu não sou a Lois da sua Terra 1, não é? Eu não acredito nessa baboseira de destino, que fatalmente um dia ficaremos juntos e mesmo vendo a vida louca que você tem, quero seguir meu próprio caminho. Espero que você não veja como uma substituta da minha sósia, porque senão serei obrigada a chutar a sua bunda de aço.

\- Não, eu vejo assim, por isso mesmo fiquei com medo de te contar e você interpretar errado. Eu acho que essas coisas não são pré-definidas. Sim, eu queria ter percebido os sentimentos de Lois e correspondido, mas...

\- Clark, sentimentos não são como um interruptor que você liga e desliga a hora que quer. Embora eu não goste de Lana, entendo que você tivesse uma história mal acabada com ela e precisava resolver isso. Você não podia se forçar a gostar de outro alguém, isso tem que vir naturalmente. Agora, quem sabe, você consiga começar uma nova história... Já está com Diana e vocês combinam em poderes e tals. Talvez seja a escolha acertada.

\- Não estou com Diana pelos poderes dela. – esclareceu Clark.

\- Eu sei, mas você tem que concordar que vocês juntos é praticamente o casal maravilha. – ela brincou. – Enfim, acho que nesse ponto você tem mais coragem do que eu, que quero distância de relacionamentos amorosos. Já tive a minha cota suficiente para duas vidas. – ela se ergueu da cadeira. – Já se sente melhor?

\- Sim, o sol amarelo regenerou minhas forças. – ele fez uma pausa. – Espero que Diana fique bem.

\- Ela vai ficar.- disse Joan, otimista.

Os dois seguraram as mãos um do outro e sorriram.


	15. Chapter 15

**14.**

 **Mansão Luthor**

Lionel chegou furioso em casa e viu Lana oferecendo um chá para as mulheres da alta sociedade de Metropolis. Ele a puxou pelo braço e a levou para um canto.

\- Onde está Lex?

\- E eu deveria saber? – ela franziu a testa.

\- E você não é a esposa dele, sua inergúmena?! Não acredito que te paguei tanto pra você emburrecer mais ainda!

\- Ih, vai com calma, Lionel, pelo menos eu consegui afastar seu filhinho querido de Tess...

\- Nem isso você conseguiu, sinto que Lex e Tess é uma história que não teve um ponto final... E por culpa sua! Sua idiota!

\- Você é muito cretino, Lionel! – ela falou, chateada.- Se você está com raiva de Lex, desconte nele e não em mim!

\- Escuta, criatura, você vai engravidar de Lex. – ele ordenou.

\- Até parece! – ela riu. – Não vou estragar o meu corpo!  
\- Você prefere estragar o corpo ou ir para um caixão? Escolha. – ele ameaçou.

\- Não pode me ameaçar, sei coisas demais, Lionel.

\- Mais um bom motivo pra te tirar do meu caminho. – ele disse friamente. – Nós temos um acordo e você terá que cumpri-lo.

Lionel saiu dali e Lana bufou, contrariada.

 **-x-**

 **Smallville**

Tess saiu do carro e bateu na porta da casa, mas não havia ninguém na fazenda. Ela achou estranho, porém estava tudo arrumado e limpo graças a equipe que Lucius Fox mandara para cuidar de tudo. Tess foi até o celeiro e olhou em redor.

\- Clark? Clark, você está aí?

\- Então é aqui que você se encontra com o seu amante? – Lex estava parado na porta e Tess levou um susto.- Eu tinha o pressentimento de que você estava mentindo pra mim e sabia do paradeiro de Clark.

\- Não é o que você está pensando, Lex.

\- Ah não? Você não é amante do CL? Você não se aliou à ele contra mim, Tess?! Não?! Bem que Lana me avisou!

\- E você é um idiota de acreditar naquela lacraia! Lana não vale nada e bem que ela queria ser amante fixa dele, ele quem não quis, fique o senhor corno sabendo!

Lex deu um soco numa coluna de madeira e olhou magoado para Tess.

\- Eu aceito que todos fiquem contra mim, menos você.

\- E você também não me atraiçoou, Lex? – ela cruzou os braços.

\- É completamente diferente! Nós não podíamos e nem podemos ficar juntos, foi algo que escapa de qualquer controle!  
\- Ah, claro, porque te convém... Eu já disse que não acredito que sou mesmo filha do Lionel.

\- O exame de DNA deu positivo. – ele lembrou.

\- Lionel pode ter falsificado, é bem a cara daquele tubarão. Mas pra você foi mais fácil acreditar nisso. Jogou nossa felicidade pela janela porque só enxerga o poder na sua frente! Você vive em competição com CL, com Lionel, consigo mesmo, querendo provar que é o melhor!  
\- Eu sou o melhor! – ele gritou e depois respirou pra se acalmar. – Você não acredita, mas não existe outra pessoa com quem eu me importe mais do que você, Tess.

Tess estreitou os olhos.

\- Você só fala mentiras, vive na mentira, é a própria mentira! Não pense que vai conseguir driblar Lionel tão fácil e se tornar o novo rei de Metropolis porque ele é um macaco velho! Já descobriu sobre a LexCorp e pode descobrir sobre muito coisas mais!

\- Se você ficar do meu lado, podemos vencê-lo.

\- Eu não quero vencer ninguém, eu quero ter paz, é tão difícil de entender?! – ela exclamou, exasperada.

\- E é com CL que você acha que vai conseguir isso? Duvido. Ele só pensa em si mesmo. – Lex afirmou e olhou com desprezo para o celeiro.- Eu não pensaria em procurá-lo aqui, CL foi inteligente. Mas agora a farsa acabou.

\- Lex, deixa de ser idiota! CL não está mais aqui em Metropolis!

\- Claro que está, você veio encontrar com ele e ele é tão abusado que se mascarou muito porcamente de repórter e foi na minha coletiva de imprensa só pra me afrontar!

\- Aquele não é o Clark Luthor. É Clark Kent.

\- Foi o que ele me disse. Só que acho tudo isso muito esquisito. Tem alguma coisa que você sabe e está me escondendo, Tess. Esse tal Clark Kent morando nessa fazenda e pelo que sei, Jonathan Kent não tem filhos. Como esse rapaz surgiu? Por mágica?

\- Eu sei lá! – ela bufou. – Deve ser algum parente distante, o que importa? Quem você quer não está aqui.

\- Você fala com muita certeza. Seja honesta comigo, Tess e me diga onde CL está.

\- Eu não sei, já disse, que coisa chata! – ela bateu o pé no chão, aborrecida.

Lex não acreditou. Sentia que Tess escondia algo, mas era óbvio que ela não queria falar.

\- Tudo bem. Pode continuar o seu teatrinho. Eu vou descobrir, porque tenho certeza de que, tanto você, quanto Lionel, sabem sim onde CL está.

\- Lex, ao invés de você insistir nessa obsessão por CL por que não se concentra em algo realmente importante? – ela se aproximou e tocou no peito dele. – Estou pensando em ir embora de Metropolis. Começar do zero uma outra vida, outra história. Você viria comigo?

\- Tess, eu...

\- Viria? Você ainda me ama, não é, Lex? Eu vejo nos seus olhos. – ela falou e seus lábios ficaram a centímetros do dele.- Deixe o jugo de Lionel pra trás e venha comigo. Você só terá paz quando abandonar o ninho de cobras que são os Luthor. Pense nisso. – ela deu um beijo demorado no rosto dele e saiu dali.

Lex suspirou.

 **-x-**

 **Star Labs**

\- Diana está fora de perigo. – informou a Dra. Caitlin Snow. – Precisa ficar em observação, mas o pior já passou. Por sorte, os poderes dela ajudaram em uma recuperação mais rápida.

\- Ainda bem. – disse Clark, aliviado. – Mas porque ela ainda não acordou?

\- O corpo ainda está se regenerando. Embora nela seja um processo mais rápido do que em um ser humano comum, ela ficou seriamente ferida e precisa desse tempo.

\- Entendo. Obrigado, doutora.

Caitlin foi cuidar de outros afazeres e Clark ficou pensativo. Barry se aproximou dele.

\- Fica frio, Grandão. Se tem pessoas capacitadas para cuidar de Diana, essas pessoas são Caitlin e Cisco. Eles já me tiraram de grandes enrascadas.

\- Eu me sinto um pouco culpado. Vieram atrás de mim e Jonathan e Diana viraram alvos.

\- Não é culpa sua. É culpa de quem fez isso. – Barry afirmou. – Bruce já achou o tal Lobo.

\- Ah é? E onde eles estão?

\- Em Gotham.

\- Eu vou pra lá.

\- Clark, sei que está aborrecido, mas pense bem no que irá fazer. – recomendou Barry.

Clark apenas assentiu e saiu voando direto para Gotham.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Toda essa história fantástica e eu não posso contar uma vírgula dela... – murmurou Joan para si mesma, enquanto batia a caneta contra a mesa, pensando no relato de Clark e nos acontecimentos recentes.

\- Falando sozinha, Joan? – Jimmy se aproximou.

\- Apenas pensando em algumas coisas.

\- Bem, desculpe interromper seus pensamentos, mas achei algo que possa te interessar. – ele mostrou as fotos de um site. – É um clube de luta.

\- Tá e daí? – Joan deu de ombros, desinteressada.

\- Daí que não é um clube qualquer. É um clube de freaks. – Jimmy falou e Joan ficou surpresa. – Isso mesmo. Homens e mulheres com poderes se enfrentam até a morte nesse clube comandado por Roulette. E pelo número de acessos, ela ganha uma grana e tanto. – mostrou para Joan. – Tem caras que estão invictos como Titan, Lobo e...

\- Espera aí. Lobo? Me mostra um vídeo dele.

\- Ok. – Jimmy acessou e eles viram Lobo gritar. – Esse cara deve medir quase três metros de altura. Eu não o encararia.

\- Jimmy, o seu conhecimento de luta é de filmes e séries, realmente não dá pra encarar. – ela falou e ele fez bico. – Esse Lobo é meio assustador...

\- Pelo menos eu já maratonei todas as minhas séries, você pode dizer o mesmo? – Jimmy protestou e Joan rolou os olhos. – É, esse cara não dá mole, as lutas dele são a que tem mais público, tanto online, quanto físico.

\- Interessante... Tem como a gente entrar lá?

\- Pois é, aí que está a questão. Eu não tenho super poderes, você tem?

\- Afe! – Joan resmungou e mordeu o lábio com força. – Vou achar um jeito. Pra tudo na vida tem um jeito, menos pra morte.

\- Hum, pelo seu olhar, já que vem encrenca por aí...

Joan apenas deu um sorriso sapeca.

 **-x-**

 **Gotham City**

\- Como assim ele sumiu?! – Clark perguntou, surpreso.

\- Depois de quase matar as Aves de Rapina. Por sorte, Dinah tem aquele grito super sônico que fez o Lobo sair correndo e sumir no meio da noite. Ele é um oponente muito forte.

\- Que droga! – Clark lamentou. – Queria saber por que Lionel o contratou.

\- Para ter controle sobre você, Clark, é claro. O Lobo disse que recebeu uma boa grana para ir atrás de você. Ele é um caçador de recompensas, trabalha pra quem pagar melhor. Aquela planta estava te sugando, Clark e acho que quando você chegasse no ponto que Lionel queria, ele te manipularia. Lionel deve estar furioso por CL ter ficado na Terra 1. Todo aquele poder e Lionel nem pode usar para suas maldades. Mas ainda existe você.

\- Não vou deixar que ele me faça de boneco de ventríloquo. – afirmou Clark, aborrecido. – Por culpa dele, Diana poderia ter morrido. Esse Lionel é pior do que o que conheci. Aliás, a maldade dos Luthor nessa Terra parece ter sido multiplicada... – bufou.

\- Clark, com os poderes que você tem é inevitável que gente sem escrúpulo tente se aproveitar. Você precisa dormir com os dois olhos abertos.

\- É, eu sei... – ele viu Dinah e Oliver entrando na bat-caverna. – Vocês estão bem? Bruce me contou sobre a luta com o Lobo.

\- Uns machucadinhos não me derrubam, Clark. – Dinah deu uma piscadela. – O Oliver aqui que quase perdeu um braço, por sorte meu canto faz qualquer um cair ajoelhado no chão.

\- Hunf, não sei quem é mais maluco... – resmungou Oliver. – Bruce por trazer o Lobo para Gotham ou você, Helena e Barbs acharem que iriam segurar aquele orangotango.

\- Eu sei da capacidade das meninas, Oliver. – disse Bruce, sério.

\- E nós não somos donzelinhas indefesas, Queen! – Dinah continuou, indignada. – O Lobo era forte, mas ele também levou umas boas porradas! Porque você não tenta ver por outra ótica que não seja a machista? Você tentou encará-lo e se não fosse por nós, nem estaria respirando!

\- Ah, agora eu sou machista, essa é nova! – Oliver exclamou, irritado. – E fique sabendo, Laurel, que eu treinei por cinco anos na ilha com pessoas que você nem imagina!  
\- Nossa, Oliver, que coisa incrível, porque você não escreve um livro ou faz um vídeo e publica no You Tube pra todo mundo dar like? – ela debochou. – Não seja ridículo! Todos os membros da Liga da Justiça tem um treinamento apurado!

\- Ao invés de ficarem discutindo, porque não resolvem as questões que obviamente tem? – sugeriu Bruce. – E a minha caverna não é lugar pra isso.

\- Eu já estou indo embora mesmo, fica aí com os teus amiguinhos, Laurel. – disse Oliver, ciumento.

\- É DINAH! – ela berrou e ele foi embora. – Que cara chato! Oliver antigamente era legal e bem humorado, mas agora só dá patadas nos outros!

\- Acho que Bruce tem razão, vocês deveriam sentar e conversar sem se agredir verbalmente. Pode ser produtivo. – disse Clark. – Bem, eu tenho que ir e arrumar uma desculpa pro meu chefe no Planeta Diário. Tchau.

Clark saiu voando e Dinah olhou emburrada para Bruce, que só fez ignorar.

 **-x-**

 **Smallville**

\- Você está bem mesmo? – perguntou Clark para Jonathan, que bebia café na sala.

\- Poderia estar melhor sem esse gesso que me fará trabalhar menos na fazenda, mas estou bem sim. Fico feliz que você tenha se recuperado, garoto.

\- Entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos. – Clark sentou na poltrona. – Sinto muito ter envolvido você nisso.

\- Que nada, garoto, não é culpa sua. Eu sei que alguém como você atrai pessoas boas, mas às vezes serpentes como Lionel podem cruzar o seu caminho.

\- Pois é. – Clark bufou. – Se ele pensa que vai conseguir me dominar, está redondamente enganado. Posso não ser agressivo como o CL, mas não sou bobo. Anos de experiência me fizeram saber me defender. Eu só me preocupo com pessoas inocentes sendo atingidas por minha causa...

\- Todos nós assumimos riscos, Clark. Ninguém está te culpando por nada. – afirmou Jonathan.

\- Que tal se fôssemos beber um café melhor? Com muffins? No MetroCafé eles são deliciosos.

\- Garoto, você não vai desistir mesmo de tentar me fazer chegar perto de Martha? – perguntou Jonathan, astucioso.

\- Hum, lá vende muffins de chocolate... – justificou Clark e Jonathan apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ta ok, eu assumo que adoraria vê-los juntos. Sei que não são a Martha e o Jonathan que me criaram, mas... Talvez ainda há tempo pra vocês, pensa nisso. Você quase morreu ontem. Não te passou pela cabeça, nem por um segundo, o que você poderia ter feito e não fez? – ele indagou.

Jonathan ficou calado. Seu último pensamento havia mesmo ido para Martha e que ele adoraria a menos se despedir dela caso morresse.

\- Ok, você venceu, garoto. Vamos lá.

\- Ótimo! – Clark vibrou.

Os dois foram para o MetroCafé, chegaram à noite e viram Martha atendendo na bancada. Ela perdeu o sorriso ao ver o ex-marido. Clark se aproximou.

\- Boa noite. Viemos comer o melhor muffin da cidade...

\- Ah, claro... – Martha disse, recuperando-se da surpresa. – Sentem-se e irão ser atendidos. – disse, educada, mas sem olhar para Jonathan.

Jonathan sentou à mesa junto com Clark e se sentia frustrado.

\- Ela evita até me olhar. Não foi uma boa ideia vir aqui...

\- Ela foi pega de surpresa. As coisas também não se resolvem num estalar de dedos. Pensei que pelo menos ela não nos expulsou.

\- Martha jamais faria um escândalo na frente dos outros.

Joan entrou no MetroCafé e viu Clark e Jonathan. Se aproximou e os cumprimentou.

\- Sr. Kent, Clark... Tudo bem? Aliás, Smallville, dei uma desculpa pro Perry do seu sumiço, mas acho bom arranjar uma matéria muito boa pra ele fingir que você faltou sem dar sequer uma justificativa.

\- Obrigado, Joan. Vou pensar em algo sim. – Clark sorriu e a garçonete serviu a mesa. – Aceita se sentar conosco?

Joan olhou rapidamente para Martha, que fingia estar ocupada com outra coisa e olhou para Clark e Jonathan.

\- Claro! Estou com fome mesmo! – ela se sentou e comeu um muffin. – Hum, delícia, o de chocolate é o meu preferido.

\- Joan, quero agradecer por você ter me socorrido lá na fazenda... – disse Jonathan.

\- O que é isso, Sr. Kent, o senhor faria o mesmo por mim, mas ainda bem que todos ficaram bem. – ela fez uma pausa. – Aliás, Clark, descobri algo interessante sobre um Clube da Luta e o tal Lobo.

\- Você o achou? – Clark perguntou, interessado.

\- Pelo que Jimmy e eu vimos, ele é frequentador assíduo do tal Clube, ainda mais que é um dos invictos. Mas pensei que Bruce estivesse com ele.

\- O Lobo conseguiu escapar. Então ele pode aparecer no tal Clube...

\- É possível. – Joan comeu mais um pouco. – No que está pensando?

\- Em vigiá-lo e abordá-lo.

\- Clark, aquele sujeito é muito mais forte que você, ele te derrubou. – lembrou Jonathan, preocupado.

\- Só me derrubou porque fui pego de surpreso e fiquei preocupado com Diana. É diferente se eu ficar sozinho com ele. Onde fica esse Clube, Joan?

\- Ah não. Eu já decidi que vou entrar lá, então você vai comigo.

\- Nem pensar. – Clark retrucou. – Não vou deixar você se colocar em perigo.

\- Clark, eu sou filha de um general do exército, você acha mesmo que vou ter medinho de um bando de homens bombados sem mais pra fazer?

\- Joan, isso é sério!

\- Eu também estou falando muito sério, Kent! – ela revidou e se ergueu. – Mas aqui não é lugar pra conversar sobre isso, tem muita gente. Com licença, vou tomar um bom banho porque estou cansadíssima.

Joan subiu para o apartamento e Clark ficou contrariado. Joan era muito teimosa. Jonathan bebeu o café e observava Martha pelo canto do olho.

\- Porque você não vai falar com ela? – sugeriu Clark para Jonathan.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia...

\- Se você não tentar, nunca vai saber. – Clark afirmou. – Afe, Joan comeu todos os muffins, que fominha! – reclamou e chamou a garçonete pedindo mais.

 **-x-**

Joan estava tomando banho bem quente. Gostava da regulagem quase no máximo. De repente, ouviu um barulho, saiu do box e pegou uma escova de banho. Abriu a porta de supetão, pronta para atacar, mas tudo que viu foi um Clark de olhos arregalados vendo-a nua. Joan engoliu em seco e fechou a porta. Clark ficou até meio tonto e balançou a cabeça. Não sabia que Joan tinha um corpo tão escultural. Joan reabriu a porta, vestida em um roupão vermelho.

\- Clark, voce não bate na porta antes de entrar na casa dos outros não? – ela o repreendeu.

\- Eu... eu... – ele gaguejou. – Você sabia que eu estava lá embaixo!

\- Sim, lá embaixo e não aqui, entrando feito um gato! – ela bufou. – O que você quer?

\- Ahn... – ele hesitou enquanto pensamentos nada puros perpassavam a sua mente. – Ahn... É sobre... sobre o... o Lobo. Eu preciso encontrá-lo.

\- Beleza, você vai disfarçado comigo e entramos no Clube da Luta.

\- Não acho uma boa ideia você ir.

\- E eu não te perguntei nada. – ela respondeu e ele fez bico, contrariado. – Sei me cuidar, não sou nenhuma menininha de cinco anos. Posso lidar com isso.

\- Mas Lois...

\- Joan! – ela o corrigiu. – Você acha mesmo que pra quem roubou um tanque do exército ir nesse clube é algo assustador?

\- É perigoso.

\- Se não fosse, não seria a nossa profissão. Às vezes temos que encarar coisas bem sinistras para poder fazer uma matéria descente. – ela fez uma pausa. – Mas sabe, com os seus poderes, ficaria mais fácil ainda da gente entrar lá. Qual é, Clark, somos ou não somos parceiros?

\- Quando te convém. – ele afirmou e ela deu uma risadinha. – Está bem. Já que não posso te impedir, ao menos posso te vigiar de perto.

\- Obrigada, meu super herói. – ela ironizou e ele apenas balançou a cabeça. – Agora me diz, você quer mesmo juntar o Sr. Kent com a Martha, não é? Deixou os dois sozinhos de propósito.

\- Eles estão exatamente sozinhos já que lá embaixo está cheio, mas quem sabe eles não troquem pelo menos uma palavra...

\- Que grande cupido você é, Smallville! – ela riu. – Taí. Eu te ajudou a unir a Martha e o Jonathan e você me ajuda no Clube da luta. Combinado?

\- Não tem outro jeito, né? – ele aceitou e os dois apertaram as mãos.

\- Agora desce que eu vou tomar um banho, a menos que você queira assistir. – ela provocou e quase gargalhou ao vê-lo ficar vermelho como um pimentão.

\- Não. Já estou descendo.

Clark saiu apressado e todo atrapalhado e Joan riu consigo mesma, voltando para o banho.

 **-x-**

Joan desceu e viu Clark e Jonathan ainda na mesa e Martha no caixa. Se aproximou da ex-madrasta.

\- Sabe, eu estava conversando com o Clark e ele faz uma macarronada incrível! Da ultima vez que fui na fazenda, só experimentei, mas agora que tudo está mais calmo, posso saborear e você que adoro massa!

\- Você não engorda de ruim que é.

\- Eu não engordo porque faço muitos exercícios. – Joan piscou. – Que tal se a gente fosse provar essa iguaria um dia?

\- Joan...

\- Martha, meu aniversário está quase chegando e você sabe que o General não lembra de datas que não sejam do trabalho dele e Lucy sei lá quando vai aparecer. Só tenho você. Será meu presente.

\- Joan, existe muita coisa entre mim e Jonathan...

\- Eu sei, mas de repente vocês podem ser amigos. Tantos anos se passaram, Martha! E olha pra ele com aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança! Todo estropiado, com o braço quebrado, sem armaduras, custa você dar um passinho como o Jonathan deu hoje? Não deve ter sido fácil pra ele vir aqui e te ver.

Martha deu um suspiro puxado e assentiu, concordando. Joan vibrou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Ótimo! – Joan bateu palminhas e foi falar com os dois homens. – Clark, trata de tirar da cartola a sua melhor receita de macarronada e você, Jonathan... Posso chamar de Jonathan, né? – ela nem esperou resposta de tão afobada que estava. – Arrume aquela fazenda e deixe um brinco de modo que a gente consiga ver os nossos reflexos no chão! Martha concordou em ir até lá e provar a tão deliciosa macarronada! Que tal um jantar?

Clark ficou surpreso. Joan não brincava mesmo em serviço.

\- Ahn... Por mim tudo bem... E você, Jonathan?

\- Ahn... – Jonathan ficou hesitante mas concordou. – Claro, posso fazer isso...

\- E você tem o super cara aqui pra te dar um help e arrumar tudo em questão de segundos! – ela deu tapinhas no ombro de Clark. – Resolvido! Vejo vocês no jantar daqui a... dois dias! E Clark, depois nós conversamos sobre a sua outra missão! – piscou e saiu dali muito dona de si.

Jonathan olhou para Clark.

\- Ela parece um furacão...

\- Foi exatamente o que pensei. – E Clark suspirou.


	16. Chapter 16

**15.**

Clark e Joan estavam dentro do carro, próximos ao local onde funcionava o clandestino Clube da Luta. Joan terminou de se arrumar no banco de trás e voltou para o banco da frente já usando uma roupa de couro vermelha. Jogou uma jaqueta preta de couro em cima dele.

\- Para você se parecer mais com o Clark Luthor. E faça mais cara de durão.

\- Acha que as pessoas vão se convencer de que sou o CL? – quis saber Clark enquanto se vestia.

\- Claro que sim! Até o Lex achou que você fosse o CL! É só você agir como se fosse a última coca-cola no deserto que todo mundo vai cair no conto!

\- Ok. – ele se ajeitou. Estava todo vestido de preto. – Vamos lá.

Joan e Clark saíram do carro e pararam na porta do Clube. O segurança os encarou.

\- Vocês não são bem-vindos aqui.

\- Tem certeza? – Clark tirou o segurança do chão com só uma mão.

\- Se eu fosse você, não provocava o gato. – Joan falou, debochada, mascando um chiclete.

\- Ahn... Ok, ok. Podem entrar. – disse o segurança com medo. – Agora vi que é o Sr. Luthor.

\- Ainda bem que você não está tão esclerosado quanto parece, idiota! – Clark o jogou no chão como CL faria. – Vamos, gata. – e puxou Joan pela mão.

Os dois repórteres entraram no Clube da Luta e olharam ao redor vendo toda a movimentação.

\- Uau, tem gente graúda de Metropolis aqui... – Joan falou, baixinho.- Clark, você precisa convencê-los a te deixar lutar. Faça caras e bocas, mostre que manda, aja como um Luthor.

Clark concordou e se aprumou. Assumiu uma postura mais agressiva e se aproximou do campo de luta. Joan se misturou aos demais frequentadores do local.

\- Aqui luta homem, ou só essas porcarias? – Clark perguntou alto.

\- Clark Luthor! – Maddox exclamou, reconhecendo-o. – Todo mundo achou que você tinha fugido de Metropolis!

\- Eu sou lá homem de fugir de alguma coisa? Não me confunda com você! E aí, como estão as lutas, só sobrou os peixes pequenos?

\- Que nada, Luthor, não sei se você venceria dois dos meus melhores lutadores: Titan e Lobo.

\- Faço isso enquanto amarro o sapato. – gabou-se CK como CL faria. – Cadê esses dois bostas?

\- O Lobo ainda não apareceu por aqui, deve estar metido em alguma treta por aí, mas o Titan está querendo o sangue de alguém.

\- Vai ter que se contentar com o sangue dele mesmo. Eu luto com esse merda se alguém não o derrubar antes.

\- Duvido que alguém o derrube!

\- Quer apostar quanto que eu piso nesse merda em questão de segundos?

\- Está apostado! – Maddox e Clark trocaram um aperto de mão. – Vou te colocar nessa, você sempre rende boas lutas. – e se afastou.

Clark respirou aliviado por acreditarem nele e procurou Joan. Encontrou-a torcendo o braço de um homem.

\- Isso é pra você aprender a encostar numa mulher só quando ela der permissão! Agora sai fora! – ela soltou o cara, que saiu de perto deles. Olhou para Clark. – E aí, conseguiu?

\- Sim, mas pelo visto você está se divertindo mais do que eu...

\- Hum, tem aperitivos deliciosos e a bebida é boa. – ela bebeu um coquetel. – Quer?

\- Não, obrigado, o álcool não me afeta.

\- Cara, você é muito sortudo!

\- Por muitos anos, eu achei que era um amaldiçoado. Só queria ser um cara normal.

\- Ser normal... é normal. Mas ser como você é muito mais divertido! Se eu tivesse as habilidades que você tem, faria miséria!

\- Disso eu não tenho dúvida. – Clark disse e ela riu. – Vou lutar com o Titan hoje, mas o Lobo ainda não apareceu por aqui...

\- O Lobo deve estar querendo dar um tempo pra despistar o Morcegão e as Aves de Rapina que devem estar furiosos por que ele escapou. Relaxa. Tipos como ele não ficam longe de lugares como esse por muito tempo. – ela bebeu o resto do coquetel.

\- Pega leve nessa bebida, ok? – Clark recomendou, preocupado.

\- Fica frio, Escoteiro. E se eu vomitar, você segura o meu cabelo. Vou apostar em você na luta, hein, não me decepcione!  
\- Não vou. – ele garantiu.

E Joan viu Clark lutar com o Titan. Ficou impressionada com o quanto Clark Kent era forte. Não à toa, Clark Luthor se achava o máximo, mas CK era mais humilde. Clark apanhou de Titan, mas conseguiu derrubá-lo e pisou em cima dele. O problema era que teria que matá-lo e Clark não queria fazer isso. Felizmente, Joan estava preparada para isso, foi para um canto e atirou duas vezes para o alto. As pessoas se desesperaram e saíram correndo. Titan rompeu a arena e aproveitou a deixa para fugir dali. Joan foi falar com Clark.

\- Muito bem, campeão, essa você levou.

\- Obrigado, eu acho. – Clark desceu da arena. – Um lugar desses não deveria existir... Os aliens estão presos pela Roulette e ela os usa para ganhar dinheiro. Temos que denunciar.

\- Concordo, mas não agora. Temos que juntar provas e esse é o único lugar que sabemos que o Lobo pode botar as patas. Temos que esperar.

Clark acabou por concordar e os dois saíram dali. Roulette os observava de longe e fez uma ligação.

\- Sr. Luthor? Achei o que o senhor procurava.

Lex desligou o telefone e uma veia da sua testa saltava. Iria confrontar Clark.

 **-x-**

Joan estava sonolenta no carro e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Clark. Ele sorriu e continuou dirigindo. Joan cheirava a rosas e ele podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela, o que lhe dava uma certa paz. Clark a pegou no colo e a levou até o apartamento, voando. Entrou pela varanda e a deixou adormecida no sofá. Cobriu-a com uma manta, olhou por alguns segundos e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, antes de sair.

Joan acordou e se espreguiçou. Lembrava-se apenas de ter estado e saído do Clube da Luta com Clark, mas não como parara ali no sofá. Franziu a testa, ergueu-se, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu o terninho para ir para o trabalho e tomou um pouco de café. Martha entrou na sala.

\- Ei, Jo, você estava dormindo tão bem no sofá que não quis te acordar.

\- Ah é, tive uma noite longa ontem... – ela comeu uma torrada.

\- Você já viu isso? Pensei que você seria primeira, mas alguém chegou na sua frente. – Martha mostrou o jornal à Joan.

Joan cuspiu o café que bebia ao ver a capa. Clark havia entrevistado o Superman! Entrevistado a ele mesmo!

\- Aquele... cretino! – ela gritou, furiosa. – Vou arrancar cada pedacinho dele e jogar pros cães! E eu pensando que o Clark era um cara legal, mas são todos iguais! Hoje eu cometo um assassinato! – Joan pegou sua bolsa e saiu furiosa.

\- Oh meu Deus, pobre Clark... – Martha colocou a mão na cabeça.

Joan chegou soltando fogo pelas ventas ao chegar na redação. Todos só comentavam da entrevista que o Superman concedera a Clark Kent. Joan viu Jimmy com o jornal na mão.

\- Cadê?! Cadê aquele mentecapto?!

\- Joan, bom dia pra você também! O CK arrasou na matéria, o Perry adorou!  
\- Vou cozinhar ele em óleo fervendo, ah se vou!

\- O Perry? – Jimmy franziu a testa.

\- Não, o Clark! Onde está aquele idiota?! – Joan olhava em redor, procurando-o.

\- Ah, ele estava na sala de cópias e... Joan! – Jimmy a chamou, em vão. – Nossa, parece um cão bravo. Espero que o CK tenha seguro de vida...

Joan entrou na sala de cópias e a fechou com um estrondo. Clark podia jurar ter ouvido o vidro trincar. Ele a fitou.

\- Ahn... Bom dia, Joan...

\- Seu filho da mãe! – ela gritou e começou a bater nele. – Seu cretino, safado, traidor, sonso, mequetrefe, vadio..!

\- Joan, para! – Clark se afastou para que ela não se machucasse. – Joan, porque está me tratando assim?!

\- Por quê?! Você ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar?! Você roubou a minha matéria!

\- Eu?! Quando?!

\- Hoje! – ela pegou um jornal e jogou em cima dele. – O Superman é meu! Meu! Eu o nomeei, eu o apresentei ao mundo, a primeira matéria tinha que ser minha!

\- Tá bom, ok, se acalma, por favor... – ele pediu.

\- Não quero me acalmar, quero te matar! Bruce disse que todos temos um ponto fraco e você deve ter o seu! Vou te atirar pela janela, Clark!

\- Lois, por favor..!

\- JOAN! – ela berrou, vermelha de tanta raiva.

\- Joan. – ele repetiu.- Respira fundo. Eu não roubei nada. Você falou que eu tinha que apresentar uma boa matéria ao Perry por ter sumido sem dar desculpa e só pensei nisso. Entrevistar a mim mesmo, afinal, ninguém conhece melhor o Superman, não é? – ele deu um sorrisinho e levou um tapa. Não sentiu dor, mas ficou surpreso.

\- Você tem sorte de ter poderes, Clark, senão eu te fatiava! Você me golpeou pelas costas!

\- Não, Joan, pelo amor de Deus, não fiz nada disso! Eu só segui o seu conselho e Perry gostou.

\- Ah claro que ele gostou, quem não gostaria de estampar o Superman na capa?! – ela bufou e andou de um lado para o outro até ficar menos irritada. Parou em frente ao receoso Clark. – Olha bem nos meus olhos e me diz que você não quis me dar uma pernada, Clark Kent!

\- Não quis. Juro. Juro pelo que você quiser. – ele falou, sincero.

Joan respirou fundo três vezes e ficou mais calma.

\- Ok, eu vou relevar isso... Mas se você fizer mais uma graçinha, Kent, nem os seus poderes vão me impedir de te chutar pra lua! Você sabe que eu sou capaz!

\- Eu sei. Não duvido nada. – ele falou e pigarreou. – Estamos de bem de novo?

\- Você não merece, mas vou fazer uma concessão. Mas estou de olho em você, _Smallville_ de Smallville! – ela apontou o dedo pra ele e saiu da sala.

Clark respirou, aliviado. Joan era mais competitiva do que ele imaginava. Jimmy abriu a porta.

\- Nossa, você ainda está vivo?

\- É, mas foi por pouco.

\- Se você consegue lidar com a Mad Dog Lane, consegue lidar com qualquer coisa. – disse Jimmy, bem humorado.

 **-x-**

Clark foi visitar Diana e ela já estava acordada e lúcida. Sorriu ao ver Clark.

\- Clark, que bom que você veio!  
\- Estou feliz por você estar bem, Diana. – ele sentou perto dela. – Como se sente?

\- Bem. Um pouco quebrada, mas bem. A luta com aquele sujeito me ensinou a não subestimar nossos inimigos.

\- É verdade. Mas pelo menos você está viva. – ele deu flores. – Achei que ia gostar.

\- Adorei. – ela cheirou as rosas. – Lindas. Eu li sua matéria com o ''Superman'' na capa do Planeta Diário. Meus parabéns.

\- Obrigado, mas só fiz para ter uma justificativa do meu sumiço para o Sr. White. E Joan quase me mata por causa disso.

\- Duvido que ela conseguisse. – Diana riu.

\- É porque você não conhece a Joan como eu. – ele afirmou e ela achou graça. – Quando você sair daqui, podemos dar um passeio, que tal?

\- Eu adoraria. – ela lhe deu um selinho. – Espero que dessa vez consigamos aproveitar um a presença do outro sem terceiros e muito menos lutas.

\- Vamos sim. – ele garantiu e ouviu um pedido de socorro. – Preciso ir. Fique bem. – deu um beijinho nela, abriu a camisa de onde se podia ve saiu voando.

Diana deu um suspiro. Estava encantada por Clark e ele não poderia ser melhor par para ela, afinal, os dois se equivaliam. Parecia perfeito.

 **-x-**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

Lionel estava assinando papéis na sala da presidência quando Lex entrou e fechou a porta.

\- Ora, ora, o filho lembrou que tem um pai. Onde estava, Lex? Confabulando contra mim, com certeza.

\- Vamos direto ao ponto. Você comprou parte das ações da LexCorp e a incorporou a LCM. Só pra me derrubar.

\- Não, só pra te mostrar como se joga. Tanto você, quanto Tess, terão que fazer por merecer assumir a LCM quando eu já não estiver mais por aqui.

\- E Clark? Já esqueceu dele? Você sempre quis que Clark visse a LCM mais do que um caixa de onde ele podia retirar dinheiro.

\- Hum, claro. Mas Clark não está por aqui...

\- Será que não? Será que você não sabe onde ele está, Lionel? Você nunca o perdeu de vista. E toda vez que você some, volta com algum hematoma. Seu rosto ainda está roxo pelo soco que levou sabe-se lá de quem. Eu gostaria de saber o nome, para parabenizar a pessoa.

\- Não foi Clark, eu te garanto. – disse Lionel, calmo. – Se Clark estivesse em Metropolis, você acha mesmo que ele não apareceria só pra nos provocar? Clark não é de enterrar a cabeça em um buraco.

\- Claro, você o criou para ser um Luthor, mas se finalmente CL se deu conta que não é? O que você vai fazer se o filho pródigo não voltar?

\- Ele vai. Eu conheço bem a minha cria. – garantiu Lionel. – Eu não criei Clark pra ser um perdedor.

\- Hum, quanta devoção! Que pai extremoso! – debochou Lex. – Mas não se esqueça que eu também sei jogar e se você não abrir os olhos, eu dou o xeque-mate.

Lex saiu da sala irritado e Lionel apenas sorriu, confiante. Iria conseguir dominar Clark Kent e trazê-lo para o seu lado custasse o que custasse.

 **-x-**

Joan e Clark voltaram ao Clube da Luta. Dessa vez, entraram sem maiores problemas. Roulette se aproximou deles.

\- Ora, Sr. Luthor, é um prazer tê-lo de volta.

\- É, resolvi beber umas cervas e curtir um pouco a noite. – disse CK, no mesmo tom que CL usaria.

\- Espero que se divirta bastante, tanto você, quanto sua acompanhante. – disse Roulette e Joan abraçou Clark. – Mas se quiser outras companhias, como sempre, estarão a disposição.

\- Se eu quiser, eu pego. Eu sempre pego tudo o que quero.

\- Eu sei bem disso. Com licença.

Roulette se afastou e Joan fez uma careta.

\- Quer dizer que o CL era chegado numa orgia? Porque não me surpreende isso vindo de um Luthor? – ela pediu um coquetel no bar.

\- CL era bem esse tipo quando chegou na minha terra, mas ele mudou. Claro, a essência ficou a mesma, mas o coração dele se acalmou.

\- Lanes fazem milagres, Clarkie. – ela brincou e bebeu um pouco. – Que fome.

\- Você está sempre com fome. – ele riu.

\- Claro! Estou em fase de crescimento, não sabia? – ela brincou e eles riram. De repente, Clark ficou sério. – O que foi?

\- Eu vi o Lobo.

\- Tem certeza? – ela olhou em redor, mas não viu nada.

\- Tenho. Acabei de usar a visão de raio-x e consigo ver qualquer coisa desde que não tenha chumbo.

\- Nossa, você pode ver a cor da minha calcinha? – ela indagou e ele ficou vermelho. – É brincadeira, Clark, você cora por tudo! – ela riu. – Só pra você saber, ela é vermelha, pra combinar com a roupa de couro.

Clark ficou sem jeito e Joan se divertia.

\- Hum, acho que você está bebendo demais. Vou me candidatar a mais uma luta.

\- Não. – ela o segurou pelo braço. – Você não pode se oferecer outra vez. Deixa que te procurem. Se CL era cheio de marra, ele não iria ficar pedindo nada a ninguém. Se não rolar de te chamarem, a gente dá um jeito de pegar o Lobo no pulo.

\- Eu vou pegar ele. Não quero você correndo riscos desnecessários.

\- Já disse que sei me virar, Clark, para de neura! Estamos aqui à trabalho e eu não recuo!

Clark apenas balançou a cabeça, reprovador, mas sabia que não adiantava discutir. Não demorou muito para que Maddox contasse para Clark que o Lobo estava pronto para uma luta.

\- Eu to precisando mesmo quebrar a cara de alguém. – CK deu um soco na própria mão.

\- Ótimo, isso vai ser show! O Homem de Aço contra o Lobo! - Maddox exclamou, empolgado.

Joan acompanhou a luta com apreensão mesmo sabendo o quanto Clark era forte, porém o Lobo era um oponente à altura. Estavam nisso quando a polícia chegou e todos que puderam, saíram correndo. Clark conseguiu derrubar o Lobo e o segurou. Joan sorriu, satisfeita, já que tinha chamado a polícia, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Lex entrando no local.

\- Lex?

\- Joan. Agora você frequenta lixos como esse? Seu gosto já foi melhor.

\- Como se eu estivesse muito preocupada com o que você pensa, careca. – ela rolou os olhos.

Lex olhou diretamente para Clark.

\- Eu sabia que você não iria sumir de vez. Um pardieiro desses é a sua cara. Você e eu teremos uma longa conversa, Clark.

\- Hoje não, careca. – CK respondeu como CL e saiu voando.

\- Maldição! – Lex exclamou, irritado.

\- Ai, Lex, você é um imbecil mesmo... – Joan debochou.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lane?

\- Não que seja da sua conta, mas estou cobrindo uma matéria. Ao contrário de você, eu não fico por aí perseguindo pessoas à toa.

\- Você não sabe o que CL é. Eu tenho todo direito de fazer cobranças.

\- Que direito? Ele é seu filho, por acaso? Você o sustenta? Ah, Lex, você é muito chato!  
\- CL roubou tudo que era meu e eu vou tomar de volta. – ele jurou.

\- Lex, você está variando! CL não te tomou nada! Ninguém te tomou nada! Tudo que você está vivendo hoje são frutos das suas próprias escolhas! Você poderia ter seguido um caminho diferente, lembro de você na época da faculdade e não acho que tudo era fingimento. Você queria ser diferente de Lionel, de sair do jugo dele, mas aí se deixou dominar de novo. Lionel te jogou o veneno e você aceitou!

Lex suspirou e a fitou.

\- Eu tenho boas lembranças de nós dois juntos, Joan, mas você não me entende. Eu tenho um legado.

\- Um legado que só te faz mal. Para de se deixar envolver pela teia do Lionel e vá viver sua vida! Você ainda pode, Lex!

Lex ficou em silêncio e saiu dali. Joan suspirou.

 **-x-**

Lobo acordou e viu Clark de braços cruzados olhando com raiva para ele. Lobo viu que estava no meio do deserto.

\- Clark Luthor... Pensei que o teu pai tinha conseguido te segurar, mas pelo visto tu é mais forte do que parece.

\- Lionel não é o meu pai. Ele é meu inimigo. Sei que ele te contratou, mas porque?

\- Pra te pegar, é claro. Ele sabia que não seria qualquer um que chegaria em você e eu só consegui por que te peguei de surpresa. E a tua gata, tá viva ainda? – ele riu.

Clark deu um soco em Lobo e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

\- Não sei se Lionel te contou, mas eu posso, literalmente, queimar alguém vivo.

\- Eu não quero treta. Só fiz por grana. Tô nem aí pra você e seus problemas com Lionel ou quem quer que seja.

Os olhos de Clark voltaram ao normal.

\- Lionel te disse exatamente o que, quando te contratou?

\- Que ele queria alguém forte pra te pegar... Que ele ia me dar uma boa grana... Que se tivesse alguém contigo, eu poderia fazer o que quisesse desde que você ficasse vivo... Ele disse que tinha grandes planos pra ti. Acho que ele bota muita fé em você, Clark Luthor. Aí eu arranjei a plantinha pra te segurar, ele me pagou e eu saí fora. Foi isso.

Clark ficou pensativo. Lionel queria mesmo dominá-lo. Olhou para o Lobo.

\- Ok. Pode ir embora. E se voltar, eu não serei tão legal. Estou num dia de bom humor.

\- To ligado. Mas não sou fácil de derrotar. Quem sabe a gente não marque outra luta, dessa vez pra valer.

Clark apenas franziu a testa e saiu voando. Procurou por Lionel, aparecendo na LCM, na janela da presidência. Lionel se ergueu e foi vê-lo.

\- Pode estar vestido como Clark Luthor, mas ainda não é como ele.

\- E nunca serei. E muito menos serei seu fantoche, Lionel. Não pense que eu vou ficar do seu lado nos seus planos sejam quais eles forem. Você não me conhece.

\- Eu sei bem que tipo você é, Clark. Você pode fazer essa expressão ameaçadora, mas não me impressiona. Você ainda precisa do pulso forte que CL tem.

\- Não pense que pode jogar com a vida dos outros. Porque não pode. Está avisado.

Clark saiu voando e Lionel deu um sorriso gélido. Clark foi até o apartamento e viu Joan digitando na sala. Ele bateu na janela.

\- Ei, Joan.

\- Clark! – ela exclamou. – Entra. – ela abriu a janela e ele entrou. – Você fica bem de preto.

\- Obrigado. – ele sorriu. – Já está fazendo a matéria?

\- Já sim. Vai ser ótima. – ela sorriu. – E aí, como foi com o Lobo?

\- Ele me falou o que já esperava. Lionel quer me usar para algum grande plano. Foi o Lobo quem arranjou a planta alienígena para o Lionel me segurar.

\- Não sei quem mais tem falta de escrúpulo. Que nojo. – ela fez uma careta de desagravo. – Quanto mais os anos passam, mais sem caráter Lionel fica. E olha, por falar em Luthor, Lex está na sua cola porque acha que você é o CL. Ele está surtado achando que CL lhe deve algo.

\- Ainda tem essa... – Clark bufou. – Na Terra 1, eles também me perseguiam.

\- Parece uma sina. Que louco. Você quer comer algo? Tem biscoitos de chocolate!

\- Meu Deus, como você consegue ter um corpo desse comendo tanto?

\- Ah, você gostou do que viu, Clarkito? –ela provocou e ele ficou sem jeito. – Aliás, você está me devendo uma.

\- Eu? Não é sobre o Superman de novo, né? Joan, quando você quiser, te concedo uma entrevista.

\- Não, não é isso, embora eu vá cobrar a entrevista. – ela frisou. – Mas você me viu pelada, né, Clark? Sinal de que eu posso te ver assim também.

\- Ahn?- ele ficou corado. – Foi um acidente!

\- Oh, Clarkie, você é tão pudico! Que fofo! Não tem problema, não tenho pressa, um dia você me devolve a gentileza. – ela piscou e comeu um biscoito.

\- Hum... – ele pigarreou. – Melhor eu ir. Tchau, Joan. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Clark.

Clark saiu voando e Joan sorriu enquanto comia seus biscoitos. Adorava provocar Clark.


	17. Chapter 17

**16.**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Você colocou meu nome na sua matéria. – Clark observou, lendo o jornal.

\- Claro, nós dois fomos ao Clube da Luta, não é? O negócio é que anda rolando fofocas de que o CL está de volta à Metropolis.

\- Não tive outra escolha senão usar a imagem dele ao meu favor. Espero que com o tempo as pessoas esqueçam.

\- As pessoas até esquecem, o problema é se Lionel ou Lex esquecerão. Você está na mira dos Luthor.

\- É, isso me deixa preocupado... – confessou Clark. – Mas falando de coisa boa, Jonathan já cuidou da limpeza da fazenda e eu ajudei. Ele não comenta, mas está nervoso e entusiasmado em ter um jantar com Martha depois de todo esse tempo.

\- Hum, será que dá liga de novo entre eles? Vamos virar irmãos, Clark! Martha é como uma mãe pra mim, ela conheceu meu pai quando eu era criança, mas não durou. O General gastou toda a paciência dela. E aí depois ela casou com o Sr. Kent, mas eu estava longe do país. Lucy e eu sempre acompanhávamos o General pelas bases militares.

\- E você gostava?

\- Não. Achava um saco. Sempre quis ter um lugar fixo pra ficar. Um lar.

\- Eu entendo. Também procurei muito por um lar. Talvez eu o encontre aqui. Só sinto falta da minha mãe.

\- Poxa, Clark, imagino o quanto deve ser duro pra você ficar longe da sua mãe... Eu perdi a minha quando tinha seis anos e ainda penso como seria se ela estivesse viva. – Joan deu um suspiro melancólico e depois abanou a mão. – Mas enfim, não dá pra fazer o tempo voltar atrás, né?

\- A menos que você tivesse um anel da Legião e... – ele parou e teve um estalo. – O anel da Legião! Ele me possibilitaria viajar pelo tempo e ver a minha mãe!

\- E você tem um negócio desses? – Joan franziu a testa.

\- Não. Não aqui. Mas já vi em ação na minha realidade. Jor-El pode ter um. – Clark disse, pensativo. – Tenho que ir à Fortaleza da Solidão.

\- Você fala dessas coisas loucas com tanta naturalidade... Falar com seu pai morto, que na verdade é uma voz... – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não é tão estranho quanto você pensa, Joan. – ele riu. – Você quer ir comigo e ver de perto?

\- Posso?

\- Claro.

\- Uau! Eu vou!

Joan ficou toda empolgada e não deixou de ficar extasiada ao ser levada para o Ártico no colo de Superman. Ficou com mais frio do que imaginava e Clark a cobriu com sua capa vermelha.

\- Jor-El, pode me ouvir?

\- Kal-El, meu filho.

\- Você fala assim com o nada? Não tem nem um holograma? Parece que você está falando sozinho...

\- Eu acho que consigo vê-lo sim. – Clark mexeu nos cristais e uma imagem de Jor-El apareceu.

\- Ele se parece com você. Quer dizer, você se parece com ele.

\- Jor-El, preciso saber se você tem um anel da Legião. Acho que é uma boa ideia para ver a minha mãe na Terra 1.

\- Kal-El, usar o anel da Legião é brincar com o tempo. Sempre haverão consequências. Mas tenho algo melhor pra te ajudar. – falou e uma caixa-espelho caiu nas mãos de Clark. – Use com sabedoria.

\- Obrigado, Jor-El. Ah e essa é a minha amiga, Joan Lane.

\- Eu conheço Lois Lane e sei do seu destino.

\- Acontece que eu não acredito em coisas pré-programas na vida. – falou Joan.

\- Tudo tem o seu propósito, Lois Lane. Você ainda verá com os seus próprios olhos e entenderá. Não pense que é um fardo. Você é a chave.

\- Chave? Chave de que? Do que está falando? Ei! – ela gritou mas Jor-El sumiu. – Fala sério! Você entendeu, Clark?

\- Não. – ele falou, sincero. – Jor-El sempre fala por enigmas e... – Clark viu a caixa espelho brilhar e gritou. – Joan, é melhor você sair daqui!  
Não deu tempo para nada e a luz envolveu os dois. Logo se viram no celeiro de Clark na Terra 1. Clark logo reconheceu.

\- Estamos na minha casa...

\- O que?! – ela exclamou, surpresa e Shelby se aproximou, abanando o rabo. Joan se escondeu atrás de Clark. – Eu tenho medo de cachorros!

\- Pensei que você não tinha medo de nada, Joan! – Clark não resistiu em zoá-la.

\- Todos temos um ponto fraco, esqueceu? Cachorros são imprevisíveis!  
\- Shelby é um amor de cachorro, ele não vai te fazer nada! Ei, garoto! – Clark afagou o pelo de Shelby, que lambeu a mão dele. – Viu?

\- Hum... – Joan resmungou sem estar muito convencida.

\- Mas o que tá rolando aqui? – CL entrou no celeiro e ficou surpreso ao ver os dois. – Não acredito! O que tu tá fazendo aqui, CK? E com outra Lois!  
\- Joan! – a própria corrigiu e Shelby a farejou, abanando o rabo em seguida. – Bom garoto, mas fica longe, tá?

\- Joan, já disse que Shelby é inofensivo! – CK riu.

\- O Shelby aqui é da paz, Joan! – CL garantiu e afagou o cachorro. – Quer dizer que existe mesmo outra Lois! Ah, CK, seu sortudo! Vocês já estão se pegando?

\- Eu não estou pegando ninguém! – Joan se afastou de CK.

\- CL, por favor, não seja indiscreto.

\- Ué, o que é tem? Você é cheio de frescura, CK! Uma gata dessas e você dando mole? Tinha que ser tu mesmo!

Joan revirou os olhos mas ficou surpresa ao ver Lois Lane entrando no celeiro. E CK ficou chocado ao ver a barriga de grávida da moça.

\- Lois? Você... você está grávida?

\- Não, ela engoliu uma melancia inteira, CK! – CL zombou e depois se aproximou de Lois. – Amor, não é bom você ficar andando por aí, pode se cansar.

\- Estou ótima, Clark, apesar do peso extra. – alisou a barriga. Olhou para Joan. – Acho que, ao contrário do que você pensava, existe sim outra Lois...

\- Pois é, ela só tem outro nome: Joan.

\- Na verdade, eu também sou Lois Lane. Lois Joanne Lane. – falou Joan.- E vocês conseguiram me deixar absolutamente sem palavras.

\- Um milagre pra qualquer Lois. – brincou CL, que levou um beliscão de Lois. – Aí, vocês estão com fome? Tem um rango esperto que a mama Kent fez pra gente!

\- Minha mãe está aqui? – CK perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Claro! Ela vai gostar de te ver bebezão! Vamos!

CK e Joan acompanharam Lois e CL. Joan não podia deixar de não encarar Lois, que entendia o choque de sua sósia. CK viu Martha e ela ficou emocionada.

\- Filho!  
\- Mãe! Quanto tempo!

Martha e CK se abraçaram emocionados e Joan ficou comovida. Logo depois, todos almoçaram juntos com a maior animação.

\- E então, de quantos meses você está... Lois? É estranho falar com outra Lois. – confessou Joan.

\- Eu entendo, também acho estranho. – Lois sorriu e tocou na barriga. – Oito meses. Estamos ansiosos pra chegada do John.

\- John? – CK repetiu.

\- Jonathan. – contou Martha, sorridente. – É uma homenagem à ele que Lois e Clark quiseram fazer e eu achei muito bonito.

\- Meu pai ficaria feliz. – CK sorriu. – Obrigado por se lembrarem dele.

\- Jamais esqueceria alguém tão honrado como o seu pai, Smallville. – afirmou Lois.

\- Ah! Você também o chama de Smallville? – Joan indagou, achando graça. – Ele tem a maior cara de Smallville, não é?

\- Sempre teve! – Lois concordou e elas riram.

CK ficou sem graça e Martha deu uma risadinha. Logo depois, Lois foi para o quarto e CL e CK foram voar pelos campos. Joan viu Lois e Martha olhando as roupinhas de bebê.

\- Apesar de toda a maluquice, vocês tem uma vida normal e uma família. Deve ser bem legal ter um porto seguro.

\- Clark é mesmo assim e agora nossa família está completa. – disse Lois, feliz. – Não é fácil, mas conseguimos equilibrar tudo.

\- Não deve ser fácil ser a esposa do herói. A missão dele é tão maior.

\- É, eu sei, mas, estarmos juntos nos fortalece. Eu também cheguei a pensar que era um peso para o Clark, mas descobri que não. Juntos, nós conseguimos enfrentar o mundo.

\- Não é fácil, querida... – disse Martha, compreensiva para Joan. – Mas tudo se consegue quando há amor. Não é porque não tem poderes que ficará no caminho dele. Estará ao seu lado.

Joan entendeu e apenas assentiu. Mordeu o lábio com força.

\- Eu conheci Jor-El. Ele falou sobre destino, chave e eu achei aquilo muito... doido.

\- É um pouco assustador, mas com o tempo você entende. – Lois garantiu. – Joan, você não é forçada a nada. E tudo acontecerá naturalmente no seu devido tempo. Não tema.

\- Você é forte, Joan. E Deus nunca dá um cobertor maior do que precisamos. – disse Martha, sábia.

\- Será que sou tão forte assim? – Joan duvidou.

\- Ei, você é uma Lane! Somos varinha que não verga! – Lois exclamou.

\- Eu sempre priorizei minha carreira, meus sonhos, meus objetivos...

\- Joan, você não precisa deixar de ter uma vida, querida. Não pense que Clark não pode lidar com isso, porque ele pode. – afirmou Martha. – Mas isso tudo quer dizer que vocês dois tem... um relacionamento?

\- Não! Não. Não. – Joan repetiu e Lois e Martha acharam graça. – Não. Somos amigos, só isso. Ele tá namorando a Diana Prince.

\- A Mulher-Maravilha? – Lois ficou surpresa. – Acredita que tem gente, em sites, que torce por eles como um casal! Afe! Só porque ela tem poderes! Claro, a Diana é legal, gosto dela, mas Superman é meu desde 1938! Hunf! Mas não posso dizer isso em público...

\- Clark te ama, dá pra ver pelo olhar dele. – disse Joan, para Lois, que sorriu. – Mas o Smallville e eu só ficaremos na amizade mesmo.

Martha e Lois trocaram um rápido olhar sem comentar nada.

 **-x-**

\- Quer dizer que o Lex tá te perseguindo e tu nem deu umas porradas nele? Porra, CK!  
\- Fazer isso não adiantaria nada, CL... – CK afirmou, olhando para os campos. – Na Terra é tudo diferente, ainda estou me adaptando...

\- Pois eu teria enfiado umas porradas no bode velho, no Lex e em quem mais viesse! Eu gostaria de fazer isso, mas não posso deixar a Lois aqui sozinha e grávida! Tenho que cuidar da minha cria e da minha mulher, né? – ele sorriu.

\- Se as pessoas da Terra 2 pudessem te ver falar assim... Falam cada coisa de você por lá...

\- Eu fiz por merecer a má fama. – CL se gabou. – Não me arrependo, exceto de ter matado! Não faço mais! Mas fora isso, pisar na cabeça do careca e do bode velho só me faz feliz! Olha, CK, se eles vierem com mais uma pra cima de ti, tu mete a porrada mesmo, sem medo! Lex não acha que você sou eu! Faça valer! E quanto ao bode velho, eu já teria providenciado a cova dele! É muito abuso, na moral! CK, você tem que ficar ligado senão eles te ferram! Eu conheço aquela corja! Não pisca com eles que tu roda!

\- Eu tenho consciência disso, CL. – disse CK, preocupado. – O que mais me deixa nervoso é pensar que eles possam atingir pessoas de quem eu gosto.

\- Tipo a gostosona da Mulher-Maravilha, né? Mulherão! Quer dizer, a minha Lois dá de dez nela, mas não posso negar que dei uma olhada com mais atenção pelo menos uma vez! – confessou e CK apenas balançou a cabeça, reprovando. – E vou te dizer, tu tá marcando com a Joan!

\- Eu?!

\- Você! Tu é muito lerdo, CK, esse é o teu mal! Abre teu olho que a Joan não é mulher pra qualquer um! Tu vacila e vagabundo chega e conquista e tu se lasca! Pensa nisso!

\- Joan é só uma amiga.

\- Ah tá. – CL riu e CK ficou calado. – Você não me engana,CK. Larga de ser sonso e age feito homem! Porra, honra o nosso nome!

\- Clark, não é assim! Não quero que Joan pense que eu vou ficar com ela por que ela é a sósia da Lois daqui! Como se fosse uma substituta!

\- Mas tu é tapado mesmo, CK! Chega na mina com jeito, você consegue, mesmo sendo atrasado das ideias! – exclamou e CK fez bico. – Não tem essa de substituta não! Manda a real, seja honesto, cacete! Joan já aceitou a parte mais cabulosa que é tu ser kryptoniano e vir de outra realidade, o resto é fichinha!

\- Sua sutileza sempre me choca, CL. – ironizou CK.

\- É porque eu vou direto ao ponto e não fico fazendo rodeio igual a tu não! Se tu gosta dela, investe! E pela tua cara, ela mexe com você sim! Sei que mulher é bicho complicado, mas em tudo se dá um jeito! A menos que tu pense nela como uma substituta, aí sou obrigado a te dar uma porrada...

\- Me agredir? Por quê?

\- Porque se você vê a Joan assim, é sinal de que gosta da minha Lois e no meu terreiro, nenhum outro galo canta, falou? Sei muito bem defender o que é meu!

\- Eu não penso em Lois dessa forma. Não mais. Na verdade, nunca fui realmente apaixonado por ela... Aconteceu um encantamento, mas então Lana reapareceu e...

\- Ah não, me poupa de ouvir essas merdas que ainda to digerindo o meu almoço! Aquela piranha chingling provou que só serve pra te empatar a vida! Tu ainda não tá nessa, né, CK? Por favor!  
\- Não, não estou. Lana é passado. – ele disse, sincero. – Aliás, eu conheci a Lana da Terra 2...

\- Coitado de você, encontrar com aquele esterco. – CL cuspiu no chão.- Ela e o careca se merecem.

\- Pelo pouco que vi, também acho. – CK concordou. – Sabe, eu acho melhor deixar as coisas como estão... Não quero forçar nada com Joan.

\- Tu é quem sabe. Mas ainda acho que tu tá sendo otário. – afirmou CL.

CK preferiu não comentar mais nada, mas ficou pensando no CL lhe disse.

 **-x-**

CK abraçou Martha com carinho.

\- Mãe, temos que voltar. Vir aqui foi um presente de Jor-El, mas não podemos arriscar que vejam dois Clarkes e duas Lois. Seria confuso explicar.

\- Eu sei. E fico feliz por você estar bem. – Martha tocou no rosto do filho. – Não se preocupe comigo, estarei aqui rezando por você e pela sua felicidade.

\- Eu sei, mãe e obrigado por tudo. Foi muito bom te rever.

\- Também achei. Vá em paz,querido. – ela deu um beijo no rosto dele. Trocou um abraço com Joan. – Adorei te conhecer, Joan. E não tema, a vida vai seguir o seu curso como deve.

Joan assentiu e CK ficou intrigado. CL e CK se despediram.

\- Vai pela sombra, CK! E já te falei, se o careca e o bode velho virem de marra, senta a mão neles! Não dá mole não!  
\- Pode deixar, CL. – CK sorriu e se despediu de Lois. – Foi muito bom rever você também e ver que está feliz. Desejo o melhor pro filho de vocês.

CL e Lois sorriram um para o outro, apaixonados. Eram um casal que se completava e isso se via de longe. CK e Joan acenaram para os três, Clark ativou a caixa espelho e eles sumiram dali.

Martha olhou para CL e Lois.

\- O Dr. Destino estava certo. Clark vai encontrar o seu caminho na Terra 2. Ele não foi pra lá a toa.

\- O CK vai ser sair bem, mama Kent. – disse CL, confortando-a. – Ele é meio lerdinho, mas quando pega no tranco vai longe. Eu confio no garoto.

\- Eu também. Clark merece ser feliz e ele será Martha. – afirmou Lois.

Os três entraram dentro de casa.

 **-x-**

Clark e Joan voltaram ao celeiro na Terra 2. Joan sacudiu o corpo.

\- Nossa, isso que eu chamo de uma super viagem! – exclamou. – Sua mãe é o máximo, Clark!

\- Minha mãe é incrível mesmo e fiquei mais calmo em saber que ela está bem. CL é doido, mas ele cuida dos que ama. – Clark sorriu. – Eu vou guardar a caixa espelho em local seguro. Não é tipo de coisa que pode ser usada por qualquer um.

\- Especialmente com os Luthor na sua cola. – lembrou Joan.- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Estou morrendo de fome.

\- Você pode ficar e jantar aqui. Faço uma macarronada...

\- Não, a macarronada é pra quando a Martha daqui vier jantar. Não esqueci! – ela riu.

\- Então... uma lasanha... – ele sugeriu.

\- Hum, querendo me conquistar pelo estômago, Smallville? – ela provocou.

\- Não sei se tenho todo esse cacife... – ele falou, timidamente.

Joan e Clark trocaram olhares mais intensos, mas então o celular dele tocou.

\- Alô? Diana! Você vai estar de alta logo? Que legal! Sim, claro que eu te busco! Estou feliz em saber! Um beijo pra você também! – Clark desligou e olhou para Joan. – Diana se recuperou.

\- Que bom, fico feliz por ela. – disse Joan, sincera. – Bem, vou pra casa tomar um banho. Nos vemos no jantar para Martha e Jonathan.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer jantar aqui?

\- Tenho certeza. Você também precisa descansar. Tchau, Clark.

\- Tchau, Joan.

Clark viu Joan indo embora e de repente sentiu um vazio. Queria que ela tivesse ficado.

Joan também foi embora frustrada, mas não queria se meter entre Diana e Clark. Ela não queria ser um empecilho na vida de ninguém.


	18. Chapter 18

**17.**

\- Jo, não sei se vou mesmo nesse jantar... – Martha falou, insegura.

\- Ah não, Martha, você prometeu! Caramba, amanhã é o meu aniversário!

\- Eu sei, Jo, mas você tem que entender que é difícil pra mim estar perto do Jonathan depois de tudo que passou...

\- Olha, Martha, eu entendo que na época não foi fácil e que você precisou ir até em psicólogo pra se entender e tentar superar. Nunca tive filhos, mas sei que deve ser uma dor inenarrável. Mas eu também não acho que o Jonathan tem tanta culpa assim. Pra mim, foi mais um acidente. E quem tem a culpa mesmo é o Lionel. Foi ele quem foi tirar o CL de vocês. Você tentou impedir, Jonathan tentou pacificar os ânimos e de repente você foi agredida...

\- Jonathan permitiu que Lionel levasse o CL. – Martha disse com um pouco de mágoa.

\- Pra te proteger! Pra proteger o filho de vocês!

\- Mas o CL também precisava de proteção e olha o que ele virou! E agora desapareceu...

\- Martha, o CL está melhor do que você pensa. – afirmou Joan.

\- Como você pode saber? – Martha franziu a testa.

\- Ahn... – Joan pigarreou achando que tinha falado demais. – Martha, o CL sempre foi safo, pelo menos é o que falam dele. E se ele se afastou dos Luthor, só pode estar bem. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que viver no mesmo teto daquela família de serpentes.

\- É, nisso você tem razão... – Martha concordou.

\- Então. E eu acho, sinceramente, que a intenção do Jonathan foi a melhor possível. Infelizmente você perdeu o bebê e Lionel criou o CL. Mas ainda dá tempo de concertar tudo isso.

\- Vou pensar e te dou uma resposta. – Martha beijou a cabeça de Joan e foi trabalhar.

\- Hum, parece que não sou tão boa cupido quanto pensava... – Joan suspirou e comeu uma torrada.

 **-x-**

Diana acordou ao lado de Clark e o observou dormindo. Ele parecia um menino. Clark acordou e sorriu pra ela.

\- Oi.

\- Oi. – Diana sorriu e se ergueu, vestindo-se. – Preciso ir. Não te falei ontem, mas recebi uma chamado de minha mãe, Hipólita e preciso voltar para Themyscera. Mas volto logo. – ela lhe deu um beijinho. – Sentirei sua falta.

\- Eu também.

Diana saiu voando e Clark levantou-se preguiçosamente da cama e se vestiu. Desceu a escada e viu Chloe entrando na sala.

\- O Sr. Kent me deixou entrar. Bom dia, Clark.

\- Bom dia, Chloe.

\- Você ficou sabendo do pequeno terremoto aqui em Smallville de noite? Nunca rolou algo assim por aqui, as pessoas ficaram assustadas, mas quando comentei com o Sr. Kent ele começou a rir.

\- Ah... – Clark se fez de desentendido. Bem que ele sentiu o chão tremer quando transou com Diana. – Deve ser... alguma coisa extraordinária, não acho que irá acontecer de novo. – comentou e Chloe deu de ombros. – O que te traz aqui?

\- Oliver Queen. Clark, preciso que fale com ele.

\- Eu? Porque? – Clark perguntou, surpreso e se serviu com suco de laranja. – Quer?

\- Não, obrigada, já tomei café da manhã. – ela se sentou na cadeira. – É o seguinte, ele e Dinah vivem brigando por coisas idiotas, rola uma clara tensão sexual e existe mágoas entre os dois pelo passado nada fácil deles, mas até aí tudo bem. Acontece que o Arqueiro falou que não vai fazer parte da Liga por sua causa.

\- Mas eu nunca fiz nada com ele. Mal conversamos naquele dia da festa na Watchtower...

\- Pois é. Ele tem ciúme da Dinah e acha que você ainda é amante dela. Aliás, pelo que apurei, Dinah deixou a entender que vocês ainda se encontram.

\- O que, mas isso é impossível, eu não tenho mais nada com Dinah além de amizade! E aliás até isso vou questionar, porque não acho certo Dinah ficar fazendo ciúmes no Oliver me usando!

\- Pois é. Oliver simplesmente não te suporta. – Chloe falou e Clark bufou. – E como você me contou que foi amigo do sósia dele na Terra 1, talvez você consiga reverter isso, porque se eu falar de novo com Oliver, vou jogar um vaso na cabeça dele. – afirmou. – Bruce conta com todos dedicados a Liga e sem picuinhas bobas.

\- E porque Bruce não vai falar com ele?

\- Porque Bruce está tendo problemas sérios em Gotham com um tal palhaço do crime agindo por lá. Aquela cidade é um barril de pólvora.

\- Está bem, eu tento conversar com ele. – Clark concordou e Chloe bateu palmas.

\- Bem, você sabe que eu não precisaria me despencar de Metropolis até aqui por causa disso. Mas é que eu queria te entregar algo pessoalmente. – ela lhe mostrou um vídeo no celular. – Viu? Esse cara vem te seguindo há dias. Tivemos que mudar a localização da Torre de Vigilância. Não sabemos quem ele é, mas Bruce desconfia que Lex pode ter mandado alguém ficar no seu encalço.

Clark olhou o vídeo com atenção e arregalou os olhos.

\- Esse é Milton Fine.

\- Quem?

\- Na minha realidade ele usava esse nome para esconder a sua verdadeira identidade: Brainiac. Ele foi criado por Jor-El, mas se tornou aliado de Zod e fez de tudo para trazê-lo ao nosso mundo.

\- Oh, nossa... – Chloe falou, impressionada. – Deve ser por isso que ele deixou essa marca na antiga Watchtower. – mostrou a foto para Clark. – Eu não entendi os símbolos.

\- Porque está escrito em kryptoniano. Diz: _Ajoelhe-se perante Zod_. – Clark falou e Chloe arregalou os olhos. – Isso é muito pior do qualquer fixação que Lex tenha com Clark Luthor.

\- E o que você pretende fazer?

\- Agir antes que ele aja. Tem como você monitorá-lo?

\- Com o upgrade na nova sede da Liga? Brincando. – Chloe afirmou.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Joan estava digitando uma matéria sobre a Intergang quando Jimmy tocou no ombro dela.

\- Ei, Joan, tem alguém querendo falar com você.

\- A menos que seja algo a nível de segurança nacional, não dá pra ser agora, Perry está na minha cola para entregar logo a matéria.

\- Quer dizer que você não quer falar com a sua irmã que não vê há meses? – Lucy perguntou e Joan se virou para olhá-la. Estava boquiaberta. – Surpresa, maninha! Voltei para ficar um tempo com você em Metropolis!

\- E eu já me ofereci para levá-la para conhecer alguns lugares muito legais por aqui. – Jimmy falou, impressionado com a beleza de Lucy.

\- Ah meu Deus... – Joan esbarrou o cotovelo na caneca de café e quase a deixou cair no chão. – Lucy, o General sabe que você está aqui?

\- Que nada, ele ainda está furioso por eu ter estourado três cartões de crédito. É culpa minha se as roupas que mais gosto estavam com preços irresistíveis? Olha só essas botas! – mostrou as botas pretas de couro que usava. – Seria um crime deixá-las na vitrine, não é? E ainda comprei esse casaco de pele mink! – tirou o casaco de pele da bolsa. – Não é lindo? Super combina comigo!

\- Ai... – Joan colocou a mão na testa, com dor de cabeça. – E ainda compra um casaco que é um atentado à ecologia! Joga isso fora!  
Lucy deu um gritinho afetado.

\- Você quem está querendo que eu cometa um atentado à moda! Mas quando experimentá-lo, vai mudar de ideia!

\- Eu não uso coisas feitas com bichinhos inocentes que entram em extinção por causa de pessoas como você.

\- Ai, Jo, pensei que você já tinha esquecido essa sua fase boring ecológica! – Lucy fez uma careta. – Tudo bem, não compro mais se te deixa mais aliviada.

\- Nossa, vocês duas nem se parecem em algumas coisas... – observou Jimmy.

\- Definitivamente não. – concordou Joan.

\- Por isso estou aqui! – Lucy exclamou. – Para melhorar a vida de todos, principalmente da minha única irmã! Querida, há quanto tempo você não passa numa loja e não compra uma roupa que não esteja em liquidação? – tocou no terninho vermelho de Lois. – Maninha, isso daí já saiu de moda há pelo menos três coleções passadas! Precisamos ir ao shopping e te apresentar roupas que não foram usadas por outras pessoas antes!

Joan massageou a testa. Lucy continuava tão fútil como sempre. Olhou para Jimmy.

\- Jimbo, você faria o favor de mostrar à minha irmã um pouco do jornal enquanto termino a matéria?

\- Claro! – exclamou Jimmy, empolgado.

\- É, mas não vamos demorar muito. – falou Lucy. – Você pre-ci-sa de um guarda-roupa novo, amada! E enquanto nós fazemos a pequena tour, Jimmy, poderemos falar sobre essas roupas datadas com que você desfila por aí sem medo de ser jogado dentro dos anos 60 e não mais sair de lá.

Jimmy e Lucy saíram andando e conversando e Joan bateu a cabeça contra a mesa subitamente cansada. Já podia prever os problemas que teria com a chegada de Lucy.

 **-x-**

Clark foi pegar um copo de café e viu Joan tomando uma aspirina. Ele franziu a testa.

\- Tudo bem, Joan?

\- Na medida do possível, Smallville... – suspirou. – Minha irmã caçula está por aí dando dicas de moda a todos os funcionários do jornal e me pretende me fazer estourar os meus cartões de crédito em compras de roupas que claramente não fazem o meu estilo, mas que ela acha que é essencial.

\- Parece que está fácil pra você. – Clark achou graça. – Mas eu queria uma irmã que me levasse ao shopping nesse momento e não me preocupar com o que vem por aí.

\- Você parece tenso... O que foi?

Clark levou Joan para um canto e olhou para os lados antes de falar.

\- Um antigo inimigo está a espreita e ele é muito perigoso.

\- Lex? É só você dar uma voadora nele, que ele sossega. Se quiser eu mesma faço isso. Pensando bem, me faria me sentir melhor.

\- Não, não é Lex. É Zod. Brainiac está me seguindo por Metropolis, Chloe descobriu e me contou, ela está tentando rastreá-lo.

\- Espera. Dá o replay. Quem são esses?

\- Resumindo, Brainiac é uma inteligência criada por Jor-El em Krypton que se aliou à Zod e isso colaborou para a explosão do meu planeta natal. Zod foi banido pra Zona Fantasma na minha realidade, mas aqui não sei como as coisas foram, CL nunca me falou sobre isso. Talvez ele nunca tenha sabido dessa história...

\- Então o tal Zod pode sair dessa Zona Fantasma aí e te atacar?

\- Atacar o nosso planeta. Ele costuma ter planos de dominação mundial.

\- Parece ser um cara com um papo muito legal. – ela ironizou. – E no que posso te ajudar?

\- Em nada, mas agradeço a oferta. Preciso ir falar com Jor-El.

\- Ah, aí está você! – Lucy se aproximou e Jimmy carregava sacolas e embrulhos. – Dei uma voltinha rápida pelo centro, achei algumas coisas que você pode experimentar, Jo! – ela exclamou e viu Clark. – Ora, ora, quem é o jovem nerd? Joan adora um nerd com óculos.

Clark deu um sorrisinho e Joan olhou para o teto.

\- Clark Kent. – o próprio se apresentou.

\- Lucy Lane. Ah, você vai estar disponível essa noite, Clark?

\- Ahn... Acho que sim... Porque?

\- Porque Joan e eu vamos a um evento e você é nosso convidado! Espero que tenha um smoking ou eu te ajudo a comprar um!

\- Eu não vou à evento nenhum, Lucy, de onde tirou isso? – Joan indagou.

\- Ora, você acha que eu viria a Metropolis e ficaria em casa assistindo netflix? Não mesmo, querida, eu tenho vida social. Só fico em casa com uma panela de chocolate quando estou na bad, mas graças a Deus estou 100% animada! Você vai, não vai, Clark?

\- Claro...

\- Clark, não dá corda pra ela! – Joan puxou a manga da camisa dele.

\- Excelente, Clark, nos busque às 20:00hs! Vamos ao coquetel da Queen Ind., será maravilhoso! – bateu palmas. – Joan, você já terminou seus afazeres, podemos ir às compras e te colocar em trajes que não tenham saído de algum bazar?

\- Se eu for, você me deixa respirar?

\- Ah, você é uma graça, maninha!

\- Lucy, como você comprou essas coisas, você não tinha estourado os cartões do papai?

\- Ah, por favor! Eu decorei as senhas de todos os cartões há anos! E o cartão ouro ainda está funcionando!

Joan apenas suspirou e Clark achou graça.

 **-x-**

Clark ajeitou o smoking preto e bateu na porta. Lucy atendeu já pronta e sorriu ao ver Clark.

\- Ah, você está ótimo! – exclamou e viu Jimmy chegando com flores. – Que delicadeza! Vamos, entrem, entrem!

Clark e Jimmy entraram no apartamento e Lucy colocou as flores em um vasinho de vidro.

\- Só vou colocar os brincos e apressar a Jo! Sentem-se e fiquem à vontade!

Clark e Jimmy sentaram no sofá e o fotógrafo cutucou o amigo.

\- Que gata, né? Finalmente a sorte está sorrindo pra mim!

Clark ia dizer algo, mas viu Joan entrando na sala usando um vestido logo azul de alças e ficou abobado. Nunca a tinha visto tão bem produzida. Já a achava linda normalmente, mas ela ficara deslumbrante daquele jeito. Lucy percebeu e praticamente arrastou a irmã até Clark.

\- Seu par já chegou, então podemos ir embora. A noite é uma criança!

\- Lucy, eu realmente não... – Joan tentou falar mas a irmã a cortou.

\- Eu sei que você vive e respira trabalho 24 horas por dia, mas porque não tenta, só por essa noite, ver que há vida lá fora? Você consegue. – deu tapinhas na mão de Joan. – Agora vamos.

Lucy saiu de braços dados com Jimmy e Clark estendeu o braço para Joan, que aceitou.

\- Esqueci de trazer as flores, que gafe a minha.

\- Não precisava, Clark, imagina.

\- Mas eu posso pegar algo. – ele saiu em supervelocidade e voltou com um cristal, que entregou para a jornalista. – É um pequeno cristal da Fortaleza. É algo único assim como você.

Joan não conseguiu evitar de sorrir bobamente e admirou a beleza do cristal, que brilhava intensamente.

\- É lindo, obrigada. – ela guardou no seu quarto e segurou o braço de Clark. – Vamos antes que Lucy venha aqui nos buscar.

Chegaram ao evento patrocinado pela Queen Ind. que iriam instalar uma fábrica em Metropolis. Oliver chegou ao clube ao lado de duas mulheres e Joan revirou os olhos.

\- Ai que coisa mais patética! Os homens acham mesmo que ficam mais machos com garotas penduradas neles como sacolas?

\- Não sei se ele fica mais macho, Jo, mas que beija bem, isso é um fato! – Lucy assegurou, para surpresa de todos na mesa. – O que? Conheci Oliver em Aspen! Tão gentil e educado! Acabamos esticando a noite e estreitando laços!  
\- Imagino como devem ter estreitado. – ironizou Joan. Ela viu Cat Grant falando com Oliver. – Afe, a perua da Cat está cobrindo o evento...

\- Eu ouvi quando Perry a mandou vir hoje aqui. – falou Jimmy, que pegou dois camarões para comer. – Que delícia, esses camarões devem custar todo o meu salário!

Os quatro viram quando Lex entrou no clube ao lado de Lana.

\- E eu esqueci de trazer o meu pesticida. – resmungou Joan.

Clark viu alguns casais na pista dançando uma música lenta, ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para Joan.

\- Me concede essa dança?

\- Claro que ela concede! – Lucy prontamente falou. – Vai, vai! Você precisa se divertir!

Joan acabou indo dançar com Clark e Lucy bebeu um coquetel. Jimmy limpou a boca com um guardanapo.

\- Ela e Clark tem química.

\- Como nitroglicerina pura. Só precisavam de um empurrãozinho. Eu tenho talento pra isso. – piscou para Jimmy, que achou graça.

Clark e Joan dançavam e Lex os observou de longe, levando uma cutucada de Lana.

\- Quando não é Tess, é essa sua ex. Já se deu conta que está casado comigo, Lex e deveria ter olhos só pra mim?

\- Apenas vendo o quanto Clark consegue enganar a todos. Até mesmo Joan. Ela é muita coisa para um cretino como ele. – disse, invejoso.

\- Hunf, como se essa Joan fosse grande coisa, só está melhor vestida. – desdenhou Lana. – E já te disse que ele não é o CL. Se fosse, já tinha passado o rodo em metade das mulheres daqui.

\- Se ele não é o CL, tenho que saber quem exatamente é esse Clark Kent e porque ele está aqui. E o mais importante: onde está o CL. Mas já tenho gente cuidando disso e logo terei as minhas respostas.

\- Ai, que chatice. – Lana resmungou e pegou uma taça de champanhe para beber.

Clark e Joan dançavam como se tivessem esquecido do mundo ao seu redor.

\- Você dança muito bem. – ele elogiou.

\- Obrigada. Anos de prática pisando no pé alheio me deram experiência. – ela gracejou. – Faz tempo que não venho a uma festa que não seja para fazer alguma matéria, embora me sinta esquisita.

\- Porque?

\- Porque essa não sou eu, Smallville, essa é a minha irmã! – ela exclamou. – Eu gosto de ir à pizzaria, comer um pouco e brincar cantando no karaokê. Essa pompa toda não é pra mim.

\- Vou te confessar uma coisa: não é pra mim também. Seu programa me parece bem mais atraente. – ele falou e ela riu.

Dinah chegou a festa acompanhada de Hal Jordan e Oliver cerrou o maxilar com ciúmes. Passou pero de Clark e Joan e falou num tom provocativo.

\- Parece que você foi trocado, Escoteiro.

\- Oliver, Dinah e eu não temos absolutamente nada além de amizade. E se você não acredita, problema seu. Já falei com Dinah e vou dizer a ela o mesmo que disse à você: ao invés de ficarem nessa briguinha infantil, é melhor que se matem lutando ou assumam que ainda gostam um do outro sem colocar terceiros no meio. Eu não tenho mais 14 anos, Oliver e não tenho mais paciência pra joguinhos assim.

\- Poderia ter dormido sem essa, Queen. – Joan falou, concordando com Clark.

Oliver saiu de perto dos dois e Clark e Joan riram.

\- Gente, nem na 5ª série conheci pessoas como Oliver e Dinah! – Joan exclamou. – Ai, esses saltos estão matando os meus pés, Lucy me paga!  
\- Que tal se a gente fosse à tal pizzaria e você poderia dar o devido descanso para os seus pés? – sugeriu Clark.

\- Eu topo! Vamos!

Clark e Joan saíram da festa e Lucy os viu e se gabou para Jimmy.

\- Minhas estratégias não falham nunca. Mais um ponto para Lucy Lane. – ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para ele. – Vamos dançar. A noite nos trará muito mais alegria.

Jimmy concordou e os dois foram dançar.

Clark e Joan acabaram por comprar pizzas e foram para a baía de Metropolis que ficava todo iluminada à noite. Joan jogou os sapatos na lixeira.

\- Pronto! Livre dessa tortura! – exclamou e Clark achou graça. Ela pegou um pedaço de pizza, enquanto Clark abria o refrigerante. Os dois estavam sentados em um banco. – Nada como ver Metropolis à noite, não? Essa é a cidade que mais gostei de conhecer. E olha que já conheci várias cidades graças ao General.

\- Como é crescer em bases militares? – ele deu um lata de refrigerante para ela. – Imagino que tem um monte de regras para serem seguidas.

\- Que eu quebrei todas, é claro. – ela afirmou e ele riu. – Fazia por rebeldia, pra contrariar mesmo. Depois que minha mãe morreu, o General me designou para cuidar de Lucy e fazer umas maluquices era o meu jeito de ainda ter uma infância e adolescência sem agir como mãe de alguém que é só dois anos mais nova do que eu. – ela confessou. – Hum, essa pizza está ótima!

\- Posso te fazer uma confissão?

\- Claro. Posso usar contra você quando for fazer chantagem? – ela brincou e ele riu.

\- Eu invejo um pouco o jeito do CL. Ele parece não ter medo de nada e faz tudo que lhe der na telha. Dá pra ver pelo jeito que ele anda, fala, vive. Ele se impõe. Eu sempre fui muito tímido e não sou muito de ter atitude.

\- Pois eu acho que você tem mais atitude do que pensa. É sério! – ela exclamou quando ele duvidou. – Você é imponente como Superman!

\- Superman é o que eu posso fazer. Clark Kent é quem eu sou. – ele definiu.

\- Você sabe quem é e porque faz as coisas, Clark. A maioria das pessoas ainda está buscando se entender. Isso é uma grande coisa. Não precisa ser cosplay do CL . Seja mesmo você mesmo e pronto.

Clark e Joan sorriram um para o outro e trocaram olhares mais carinhosos. Havia uma atração, mas os dois se continham, mas talvez o clima ameno da noite, a iluminação linda de Metropolis, o fato de estar sendo eles mesmos, fez com que quase se beijassem, mas ela desviou no último momento.

\- Não posso. Não seria certo, você tem alguém. – ela falou e ele concordou, lembrando-se de Diana.

\- É... Mas e se... se não existisse a Diana? Se nós dois fôssemos livres? A Diana e eu é só uma ficada, não é um compromisso sério, aliás, desde que vim pra cá achei que não havia ninguém pra quem voar de volta. Achava que o CL deu a sorte de encontrar a pessoa do destino dele e eu tinha perdido completamente a minha chance.

\- Clark, eu já disse que não a Lois da Terra 1. – ela falou, incomodada. – Não vou ser suporte pra ninguém.

\- Não, eu não disse isso. É que... alguém como eu... Com os meus poderes e os meus segredos. Sempre achei que o meu destino era ficar só até o último dos meus dias. Que conviver comigo seria um fardo pra qualquer mulher.

\- Clark, de onde você tira essas conclusões? Só por que é um alienígena? E daí? Tem muito ser humano por aí que nem sei o que está fazendo nesse planeta. Você pelo menos usa o seu dom para o bem.

\- Há muito anos eu descobri que o único jeito de não usar os meus poderes, é não me envolvendo. Mas não consigo ver uma situação e ficar parado sem fazer algo. Eu acho que se tenho esses poderes, então eles tem que ser usados para ajudar aqueles que precisam, que não podem se defender.

\- Eu concordo. Claro que você ficar órfão e ser colocado dentro de uma nave caindo em um lugar totalmente estranho é muito louco e triste, mas creio que os seus pais pensaram que aqui você teria mais chances.

\- É o que penso também. Demorei muito para entender o Jor-El e o meu lado kryptoniano. E sei que não é fácil pra alguém se envolver comigo, porque isso é como virar a vida de qualquer um pelo avesso e muitas vezes colocar um alvo na própria testa.- ele fez uma pausa. – Por isso eu evitei tentar ser mais do que um amigo pra você, Joan. Primeiro porque não queria que você achasse que é uma substituta pra Lois, porque não é. E segundo porque o que me cerca é tão confuso que tenho medo que aqueles com quem me importo saiam machucados.

Joan ficou pensativa e depois assentiu.

\- Eu entendo, mas não precisa ter esse medo. Já disse que sei me cuidar muito bem. Eu sou filha do General Sam Lane, fui educada para ser autossuficiente. E quanto ao que você é, seus poderes, sua origem, isso nunca me incomodou, Clark, não vai me incomodar agora.

\- Quer dizer que você acha que nós... – ele falou com esperança.

\- Acontece que você tem a Diana e eu sempre odiei triângulos amorosos, acho de uma cafonice sem fim.

\- A Diana é uma pessoa que gosto, mas não estou apaixonado por ela e nem ela por mim. – ele afirmou. – Se você quiser, quem sabe, nós possamos tentar ver se dá certo. Você e eu. Lois e Clark, o casal.

\- Joan. – ela corrigiu suavemente e sorriu. – Joan e Clark versus o mundo, hein? Interessante. – ela falou e ele se aproximou mais. – Mas você tem que estar livre. Odeio traições.

\- Eu também. Sei o quanto dói. – ele lembrou rapidamente de sua relação com Lana. – Posso segurar sua mão então?

\- Pode. – ela achou graça e segurou a mão dele, sentindo-se incrivelmente feliz naquele momento.


	19. Chapter 19

**18.**

Lucy e Martha estavam tomando café quando Joan chegou e viu as duas.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Jo. – Lucy falou com um sorrisinho sapeca. – Pela sua carinha e pelo horário, já que vi que a noite rendeu. Me diga, você e aquele gatão do Clark se pegaram, não é?

\- Clark e você estão juntos, Jo? – Martha indagou, surpresa.- Acho que ele é um ótimo rapaz. Vocês formam um belo casal.

\- Opa, opa, vamos viajar menos, ok? – Joan estalou os dedos. – Clark e eu...ficamos conversando a noite toda e ele me trouxe respeitosamente até aqui sem avançar o sinal.

\- Ai que coisa chata. – Lucy fez um careta. – Eu com um bofe daqueles faria miséria. Você tem que honrar o sobrenome Lane, Joan!

\- Eu honro, muito obrigada! – Joan disse, sarcástica. Depois ficou séria. – Na verdade, quase nos beijamos. – confessou e as duas deram gritinhos. – Quase! Ele está ficando com a Diana, então vai falar com ela, esclarecer tudo e aí, quem sabe... nós dois...

\- Pegue e não solte, maninha, porque tem muita mulher querendo um homão daqueles! Nem preciso experimentar pra saber que é gostoso! Tem cara de que é bem carinhoso na cama, mas quando bate de frente, vira a mulher do avesso!

Martha riu e Joan revirou os olhos.

\- Lucy, menos, por favor! Eu nem estou pensando nisso!

\- Ah não, claro que não, morde o meu dedinho, morde! – zombou Lucy. – Claro que você pensa nisso, toda mulher pensa e quem diz que não pensa aí é que pensa mais! Conselho de irmã: Pegue o bofe e dê aquela surra de calcinha nele, sabe, mas de arriar mesmo, do bofe quando sentir teu cheiro já ficar louco e já ir rasgando as roupas! E não faz essa cara de espanto não! A vida é muito curta e depois dos vinte anos, dozenlice não cola mais!

\- Ai, Lucy, eu vou ignorar, porque estou cansada, preciso tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

\- É, mas não esquecemos que dia é hoje, Joan. – falou Martha, sorrindo. – Seu aniversário! – ela pegou um embrulho debaixo da mesa e entregou para a ex-afilhada. – Parabéns!

\- Ah, obrigada, Martha! Não precisava... – Joan abriu o presente. – Ah, aquela calça que tinha te falado e a pulseira! Ah, amei!

\- Também tenho um, pra você não dizer que a sua mana não se lembra de você! – Lucy entregou o embrulho para Joan.

Joan abriu e viu uma camisola vermelha de tamanho p.

\- Isso é duplo presente. Primeiro que já coloquei o gato na sua e agora você vai usar o meu presente com ele e ainda ficar satisfeitíssima, se Deus quiser! Sou ou não sou a melhor irmã do mundo?

\- Ai, Lucy, você não existe! – Joan riu e abraçou tanto a irmã, como Martha.

 **-x-**

Jonathan olhou para a casa e ficou satisfeito. Estava tudo em ordem.

\- Pronto. Poderemos ter um jantar descente nessa casa.

\- Pra quem não estava muito empolgado, até que você caprichou. – disse Clark, sorrindo.

\- Só fiz isso porque você e a Joan insistiram muito. – ele disse uma meia verdade. Queria mesmo se entender com Martha, pelo menos deixando rusgas para trás. – E vocês dois agora serão um casal?

\- Bem, no que depender de mim... – Clark falou e viu Diana na porta da casa. Ela parecia chocada. – Eu já volto. Diana! – ele foi falar com a amazona. – Precisamos conversar.

\- Sobre Joan Lane? – Diana indagou, chateada e saiu voando.

Clark voou atrás de Diana e os dois pousaram no meio do milharal.

\- Diana, escuta...

\- Clark, como você pode me trair?!

\- Eu não te traí. Mas o que a gente teve não era algo sério. Nós dois somos como estranhos nesse mundo e resolvemos nos... consolar juntos, talvez, não sei...

\- Pelo que soube da sua fama, você já se ''consolou'' com metade da Liga da Justiça!

\- Não é bem assim.

\- Não me importa. Porque as outras não estão à sua altura. Nem essa Joan. Clark, você é o Último Filho de Krypton. Você tem poderes que muitos jamais sonhariam em ter. Não acha que deveria estar com alguém como você? Não com uma mortal que vai mais te atrapalhar do que ajudar.

\- Você está errada, Diana. Eu não meço as pessoas pelos poderes delas e você também não deveria fazer isso.

\- Minha mãe, Hipólita, estava disposta a abençoar nossa união. Ela sabe o quanto você é poderoso. Eu lhe falei que você era um bravo guerreiro como os seus antepassados. – ela segurou as mãos dele. – Clark, juntos, nós poderíamos ter uma descendência próxima dos deuses.

Clark soltou as mãos.

\- Primeiro que eu não vou casar com ninguém. Segundo, nem sei se terei descendência e terceiro, você fala como Lionel Luthor. Só olha pro fato de eu ter poderes. E se eu não tivesse nenhum? E se o sol amarelo não pudesse me fortalecer, como seria? Você me viraria as costas? – questionou e ela desviou o olhar. – Diana, as pessoas são muito mais do que poder e força. Espero que um dia você perceba isso.

\- E eu espero que um dia que você perceba a bobagem que está fazendo. Clark, nós dois somos iguais. Unidos, seriamos invencíveis. Eu vejo além de puro interesse romântico. Eu gosto de você, mas quero um homem que seja bravo o bastante. Se não, não preciso. Não pense em mim como alguém ruim. Eu entendo sua missão de salvar o mundo e acho louvável. Mas não posso achar natural você querer se unir a uma simples humana. Vocês nunca teriam uma vida normal, ela sempre estará abaixo de você.

\- Eu discordo totalmente. Lois... Joan, é uma força da natureza e se você a conhecesse como eu, saberia disso. É uma pena que você não dá uma chance e prefere ficar com essa visão estreita e deturpada, classificando as pessoas como superiores e inferiores. Eu conheço gente assim e nunca acabam bem. Pense nisso, Diana. – falou Clark, sério. – Sinceramente, Joan tem muito mais valor do que muitas mulheres poderosas que conheço. Não será o poder ou a falta dele que irá mostrar o valor que alguém possui. – Clark suspirou, aborrecido. – Bem, acho que já falamos tudo que deveríamos.

\- E se ela for só mais um fogo de palha? – indagou Diana.

\- Não é. Eu a esperei a vida toda, só demorei demais pra enxergar isso. – ele declarou, firme. – Se você quiser ser minha amiga, Diana, eu estou de braços abertos. Mas se você continuar com essa conversa de superioridade por causa de poderes, acho melhor não nos falarmos tão cedo. Tchau.

Clark saiu voando e Diana cruzou os braços, dando um suspiro pesado.

 **-x-**

Joan, Martha e Lucy chegaram para o jantar na fazenda Kent. Houve uma tensão inicial entre Jonathan e Martha, mas eles conseguiram se cumprimentar educadamente. Todos sentaram à mesa para comer as iguarias.

\- Nossa, se eu vivesse nessa casa, sairia rolando por aí de tanto comer! – gracejou Lucy, comendo lasanha. – Que delícia!

\- Aposto que foi você quem fez tudo, não é, Clark? – disse Joan.

\- Na verdade não. O Jonathan quem fez a lasanha e eu fiquei com a macarronada e todo o resto. Ah, mas ele quem buscou o vinho!

\- Vinho do porto. – disse Martha, experimentando.

\- O seu preferido. – disse Jonathan e os jovens trocaram olhares.

\- Obrigada por se lembrar, foi muita delicadeza da sua parte. – disse Martha.

\- Só queria que você se sentisse à vontade aqui depois de... tantos anos. – ele hesitou.

Martha olhou em redor.

\- A casa está muito bem conservada. Você ainda vai vender a fazenda?

\- Não. O Sr. Wayne resolveu investir aqui e aos poucos, a fazenda será reerguida.

\- Que bom pra você, Jonathan, desejo sucesso. – disse Martha, sincera.

Joan, animada, cutucou Clark, que sorriu. Os dois tinham muita esperança de que Martha e Jonathan voltassem a ficar juntos.

\- Mas espera, se for assim, vocês seriam meio que irmãos, aí ficaria estranho vocês namorando! – Lucy exclamou, já do lado de fora da casa, ao lado de Joan e Clark.

\- Lucy, que exagero! – Joan exclamou.

\- E nós não somos irmãos de sangue, portanto não tem problema nenhum. – afirmou Clark.

\- Ah... É que estou pensando na Tess e no Lex. Você lembra, Jo, dos boatos que rolavam na faculdade?

\- Foi aquela cretina da Lana lenga que espalhou, não tem credibilidade! – retrucou Joan.

\- Que boatos? – quis saber Clark.

\- Uma coisa ridícula que só poderia ter saído da mente de grão de arroz da Lang! – exclamou Joan.

\- Disse pra todo mundo que Lex e Tess tinham um caso, só que eles são irmãos! Irmãos de sangue! E nem adianta alegar que ela é só filha do Lionel, que não cola! É irmã e pronto! Quando a gente pensa que os Luthor não podem descer mais o nível...

\- Mas é só boato. – disse Joan, despreocupada.

Clark lembrou-se vagamente de ter ouvido algo parecido. Se fosse assim, até mesmo as vidas de Lex e Tess eram diferentes da Terra 1. Balançou a cabeça, decidido a não pensar naquilo. Não era problema dele. Lucy tirou um maço de cigarro da bolsa e Joan fez careta de desagravo.

\- Ah não, Lucy, você voltou a fumar?!

\- Anão é um homem bem pequenininho. – retrucou Lucy. – Mas eu vou fumar longe daqui, não se preocupe, maninha.

Lucy foi andar pela fazenda e começou a fumar, além de fazer uma ligação. Joan bufou.

\- Lucy começou a fumar desde os 14 anos para provocar o General e vive tendo recaídas. Para, depois volta ao vício. Já levei até pra fazer tratamento, mas não adianta...

\- Um dia ela se conscientiza que faz mal à saúde.

\- Problema é esse dia chegar tarde demais! – Joan bufou. – Mas deixa, depois me entendo com ela...

\- Tem uma coisa que queria te falar. – ele disse e ela ficou na expectativa. – Conversei com Diana e não temos mais nada um com outro. Espero que ela mude algumas ideias que tem e aí possamos ser amigos. Mas só isso.

\- Quer dizer então...

\- Que estou livre. E como você está também... Acho que podemos. Não podemos?

\- Podemos.

Joan deu um beijo em Clark e os dois flutuaram, abraçados. Joan deu um gritinho ao perceber.

\- Você é cheio de surpresas! Mas Lucy pode nos ver e ela não sabe que você e Superman saíram da mesma farinha.

\- Ah claro... – ele pousou e voltou a beijá-la. – Sabe a quanto tempo sonho com isso?

\- O bom é que agora é realidade.

Os dois estavam se beijando apaixonadamente quando Lionel chegou de carro e os abordou.

\- Espero não estar atrapalhando.

\- Já atrapalhou. – Joan disse, mau humorada. – O que você quer? A vassoura de bruxo estava quebrada e você teve que vir como os seres normais?

Lionel saiu do carro e Joan se preparou para um enfrentamento. Clark ficou tenso.

\- Srta. Lane, quando a ouço falar, só se concretiza a minha certeza de que o melhor para o meu filho foi se afastar de você.

\- O melhor pra mim seria nunca ter conhecido vocês. Mas não pense que eu não tenho soro antiofídico.

\- Cuidado, Srta. Lane, o Planeta Diário ainda faz parte da LCM.

\- Me ameaçando, Lionel? É bem típico esse joguinho sujo. Só que eu sei que Lex vendeu quase todas as ações do Planeta Diário para a Wayne Inc. deixando vocês só com 5% das ações! Lá você não apita mais! – ela exclamou e Lionel não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. – Ah, você não sabia? O querido filhinho não te contou? Te deu uma bela de uma voadora, né? É o que você merece! O filho supera o pai na canalhice!

Lionel olhou para Clark.

\- Será que poderíamos conversar em particular? É um assunto do seu interesse.

\- Cuidado, hein, Clark? Luthor nunca tem coisa boa pra dizer. Se eu fosse você, ficaria atento. – Joan avisou. – Agora dá licença que o ar aqui está irrespirável com esse odor de enxofre!

Joan entrou em casa e Clark olhou para Lionel.

\- Tomara que seja algo realmente importante pra você vir me importunar na minha casa.

\- Claro que é. Quero que você diga agora onde está o meu filho, Clark Luthor. É isso ou Metropolis inteira vai saber que você é o Superman.

Clark arregalou os olhos.


	20. Chapter 20

**19.**

\- Não acredito. Você vem aqui, me atrapalha e ainda me ameaça? O que acha que vai ganhar com isso, Lionel?

\- Um pai preocupado é capaz de ações extremas.

\- Eu deveria era quebrar esse seu pescoço e você sabe que eu posso. Não esqueci que você matou o meu pai!  
\- Apenas seu pai ficou irritado comigo e sofreu um infarto, não é como se eu tivesse apontado uma arma para ele. – Lionel afirmou, cínico.

\- Mas é muita cara de pau! Imagino as coisas que você deve ter dito! Sai da minha frente ou eu não respondo por mim! – exclamou Clark, nervoso.

\- Você vai me contar o que quero saber sobre CL ou então eu o exponho a toda Metropolis. É o que você quer? Você sabe que a maioria das pessoas não está preparada para lidar com o que você é.

\- Eu vou contar até três, Lionel. Sai daqui!

\- Você tem todo esse ranço comigo por causa do seu pai... Não sei do que tanto reclama. Acabou ganhando outro igualzinho nessa realidade. E olha que fiz de tudo pra deixar Clark longe desses patéticos Kent. – disse, com desprezo. – Olhe o que você se tornou: um fraco, um inútil, um sujeito que usa seus dons únicos para salvar uma raça perdida! Você deveria dominá-los e subjugá-los, mas os trata como inocentes! Esses mesmos que você protege seriam os primeiros a te atirar pedras se soubessem que você não passa de um alienígena que finge ser como nós!

\- Sai daqui agora! – gritou Clark, irritado.

\- Eu poderia ter tornar o que você deve ser, Clark. Um rei entre os fracos. Fracos como o seu pai foi. Se ele fosse melhor, você não sairia o que saiu.

Clark segurou Lionel e saiu voando com ele. Chegou aos campos e o atirou lá de cima, fazendo Lionel quebrar uma perna. Os olhos de Clark estavam vermelhos.

\- Você quer ver todo o meu potencial?! Vai ter o que pediu! – Clark usou a visão de calor para cercar Lionel com uma roda de fogo. – Vamos ver como você se sai se é tão superior!  
\- Agora sim está mostrando quem você realmente é, Clark! – Lionel exclamou, ensandecido. – Se eu tiver que morrer para o rei deste mundo surgir, eu aceito!

\- Clark, pare com isso, por favor! – pediu Brainiac se aproximando de Clark, que ficou surpreso. – Você não é assim! Você é um símbolo de esperança! Não faça isso consigo mesmo! Você não tem ideia de quantos irão se inspirar nos seus atos! Clark Luthor mudou pra melhor por amor sim, mas também graças a voce! Não faça tudo ser em vão!

Clark recuperou o bom senso e apagou as chamas com o sopro gelado. Pousou diante de Brainiac.

\- Não pensei que você fosse se mostrar a mim...

\- Ainda não era hora, mas diante disso. Você ia matar Lionel Luthor e você não é um assassino.

Lionel tentou se erguer, mas sentiu dor e voltou a cair.

\- Não se meta! Clark não pode ser um fraco! Ele tem dons que fogem a nossa compreensão! Junte-se a mim, Clark e eu o farei os reis se curvarem à você!

\- Não vou virar seu fantoche. – Clark o pegou e o levou até um hospital, deixando-o na porta e voltando para o milharal em supervelocidade. – Me conte o que exatamente você quer por aqui, Brainiac. Se você está disfarçando e na verdade veio em nome de Zod, eu vou descobrir e irei impedi-lo.

\- Eu não vim em nome de Zod. Não sou mais aquele Brainiac. A Legião me encontrou e me consertou. – ele mostrou o anel e Clark reconheceu. – Se quiser poderá falar com eles e ter a certeza.

\- Como assim? Viajar no tempo com você?

\- E porque não? Clark, eu vim aqui porque você não pode ceder à loucura de Lionel. Ele queria que Clark Luthor dominasse o planeta, mas por sorte, CL foi para a Terra 1 e conheceu você e Lois Lane. Isso o mudou. Não deixe que Lionel subjugue você. Lionel te provoca e você age por impulso.

\- Ele provocou a morte do meu pai...

\- Sim e Lionel pagará por isso. Nada fica sem um retorno, Clark, acredite. Deixe que a vida dê a sua resposta. – fez uma pausa. – Eu vim de um tempo onde Superman é um exemplo a ser seguido. O símbolo de esperança. A sua mensagem é de paz e não de guerra. Você e a Liga da Justiça ainda farão muito, não só por Metropolis, mas pelo mundo. – suspirou. – Não sei como, mas no meu futuro, você se aliou à Lex e está tudo virado de cabeça pra baixo. É por isso que vim aqui, para te alertar e evitar que isso ocorra.

\- Eu jamais me aliaria à Lex.

\- Mas se aliou. Se quiser, eu te mostro. Clark, é preciso que você mude isso, senão será o fim do mundo como conhecemos. A raça humana será em quase sua totalidade, escravizada.

Clark ficou chocado.

\- Eu quero ver isso.

Brainiac mexeu no anel. Uma luz forte surgiu e logo eles se viram em um tempo diferente. Metropolis estava mergulhada em trevas e kandorianos faziam a vigilância dos humanos ainda livres, caçavam os membros restantes da Liga e matavam e escravizavam quem não seguia o regime.

\- Mas o que é isso?! Como pode?! – Clark estava boquiaberto. Olhou para um telão onde Lex fazia um discurso. Ele usava uma luva preta em uma das mãos. – Lex é mesmo o dono deste mundo...

\- Sim. Superman não existe mais, assim como a Liga da Justiça, que agora são rebeldes que se escondem para não serem mortos. – contou Brainiac. – Mas é um futuro que vai acontecer se você permitir que aconteça.

Clark olhou para a rua onde as pessoas pareciam caminhar com pressa, acuadas e sentiu-se mal por isso. Foi então que viu um kandoriano pousando com Joan. Ela segurava um cartaz que os rebeldes colavam pela cidade clamando por liberdade.

\- Será levada a Zod pela sua insurgência! – bradou um kandoriano. – Se ajoelhará perante ele pedindo clemência!  
\- Nunca! Prefiro a morte! – Joan gritou.

\- Isso pode ser providenciado!

Os olhos de um dos kandorianos ficaram vermelhos e Clark decidiu interferir. Brainiac não conseguiu detê-lo. Clark usou a supervelocidade para bater nos kandorianos, pegou Joan no colo e saiu dali.

\- Clark, você não pode interferir! – gritou Brainiac em vão.

Clark parou com Joan longe dali. Ela saltou do colo dele e pegou um pedaço de madeira para agredi-lo.

\- Joan, sou eu! – Clark falou, surpreso. – Clark Kent!  
\- Clark Kent está morto e Superman o matou! – Joan gritou e tentou agredi-lo batendo nele com a madeira. Clark segurou e quebrou a madeira. Ela arregalou os olhos e finalmente deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo. – Oh meu Deus... Como pode? Clark, você recuperou o bom senso? A sanidade?

\- Temos que sair daqui e você me explica o que está acontecendo. – ele falou e ela concordou.

 **-x-**

\- Então, eu... quer dizer... o Superman... quer dizer eu... – ele colocou a mão na testa. – Isso é confuso. Eu surtei, matei Lionel e Tess e me aliei ao Lex que é o dono do mundo e eu sou seu lacaio.

\- Isso. Tentei entender como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, mas você ameaçou me matar e eu fugi. – Joan se serviu de sopa. Ela morava em dos subterrâneos debaixo da cidade. – Foi aí que Chloe me levou para a Resistência.

\- E a Liga? Não fez nada?

\- Claro que fizeram, mas você, Zod e os kandorianos quase mataram a todos. Sobraram Chloe, Oliver e Bruce. Todos os outros morreram e você ainda matou Zod frente as câmeras do mundo todo.

\- Não é possível que eu tenha feito tudo isso... Será que estava sob influência de alguma kryptonita?

\- Não sei. Pra mim, fizeram lavagem cerebral, mas não sei como. Mas agora você voltou a si e pode corrigir isso. – ela sorriu esperançosa.

\- Ahn... Joan, eu não sou o Clark dessa realidade...

\- Ai, de qual terra você veio agora? – ela quis saber um pouco impaciente.

\- Na verdade, eu sou o Clark daqui, mas não o Clark dessa época, entende? – ele falou e ela franziu a testa. – Eu viajei no tempo com o anel da legião graças a Brainiac. Vou fazer de tudo pra evitar que esse futuro aconteça.

\- Essas suas viagens temporais sempre me deixam confusa...

A porta se abriu e Joan pegou uma arma, mas abaixou ao ver Chloe entrar no local. A Watchtower arregalou os olhos ao ver Clark e apontou a arma para ele.

\- Levanta devagar! Aqui tem kryptonita verde o suficiente pra fazer vários buracos em você!

\- Calma, Chloe! – Joan se ergueu. – Esse não é o Clark daqui.

Chloe abaixou a arma depois que tudo lhe foi explicado.

\- É muito estranho você ter simplesmente ter virado tudo que temíamos que Clark Luthor se tornasse. – falou Chloe. – Sempre que eu vejo o Superman, acho que tem algo de errado nele.

Clark ficou pensativo. Joan estava olhando a TV precária que tinha e deu um gritinho de surpresa.

\- Meu Deus! Superman está tentando matar Lex Luthor! Olhem!

Clark, Chloe e Joan viram Superman torcer o pescoço de Lana Lang, que caiu no chão, morta. Lex tentou atirar em Superman, mas o mesmo ergueu o homem pelo pescoço.

\- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Clark.

\- É a sede do poder do governo. – informou Joan, que viu Clark se erguer. – Clark, aonde você vai?

\- Tentar resolver isso.

\- Clark, é perigoso, vão atirar em você com kryptonita verde! – Chloe exclamou.

\- Eu vou. Não posso apenas assistir isso.

Clark saiu voando e Chloe e Joan se olharam, preocupadas.

\- Vou falar com Bruce. Tem um jeito de chegar lá. – falou Chloe e as duas saíram apressadas.

 **-x-**

Clark chegou na sede do governo e parou diante do enfurecido Superman. Não se reconheceu naquele ser descontrolado que estava quase matando Lex.

\- Solte-o! Não é assim que se resolvem os problemas!

\- Clark? – Lex ficou surpreso.

\- Ora, ora... E pensar que você tinha morrido, mas até os mortos renascem das tumbas... – Superman falou com deboche.

\- Não sei o que deu em você, mas você não é um assassino. Seus poderes são para proteger pessoas e não pra se aliar com tipos como Lex Luthor e apavorar a população!

\- Você não sabe nada sobre mim! – Superman gritou e jogou Lex contra Clark. – Agora que estão os dois aqui, matarei a ambos e tomarei o que é meu! Não é assim que você queria, Lex? Meu criador?

\- Seu criador? Como assim? – Clark indagou, confuso. Olhou para Lex. – O que você fez dessa vez, Luthor?

\- Você nem deveria estar vivo, alien! – Lex gritou, irritado.

\- Você é um tolo que defende quem te quer morto! – Superman riu, debochado. – Podem fazer o último pedido, porque daqui vocês não saem vivos!

Superman usou a visão de calor contra os dois, mas Clark também ativou a sua e os poderes ficaram equilibrados até Clark fazer mais força e derrubar Superman. Ele usou o sopro gelado para congelá-lo, enquanto Lex tentava escapar mas foi interceptado por Batman.

\- Vai à algum lugar, Luthor?

\- Clark, tudo bem? – Joan se aproximou e eles se abraçaram.

\- Tudo. Joan, acho que esse dali não sou eu. É uma criação de Lex, então não podia ser boa coisa mesmo.

\- Um clone, talvez?

\- Abre o bico, Lex! – Chloe cobrou.

\- Eu não devo explicações a nenhum de vocês, suas corjas! Estão todos presos! Vocês estão tentando derrubar o meu governo!  
\- Fecha essa latrina, Luthor, ante que eu feche! – Batman gritou, exasperado.

\- É bem a sua cara mesmo, seu heroizinho de merda!

Nisso, Superman se libertou e Clark se colocou na frente dos amigos.

\- Vou matar todos os seus amiguinhos e você vai assistir.

\- Não mesmo. – Chloe atirou contra Superman e ele desviou da bala. Com supervelocidade, pegou a rebelde e torceu o seu pescoço, para o choque de todos. – Essa é a primeira a cair.

\- Chloe! – Joan gritou e se ajoelhou diante do corpo da moça, chorando. – Seu assassino maldito!

\- Você não sou eu. Agora tenho certeza absoluta. – Clark disse. – Seja lá o que for, vou te deter.

Batman pegou Lex pelo pescoço e o sacudiu.

\- O que você fez, Luthor? Fala! Fala ou todos vamos morrer!

\- Eu só fiz o que era necessário! Destruí o alien e criei um mundo perfeito! O mundo onde a humanidade precisa de controle e ele funciona! Mas pra isso eu precisava dos poderes dessa aberração, então tive que cloná-lo... Mas vi que foi um erro.

Bruce, Joan e Clark ficaram boquiabertos com a megalomania de Lex e ''Superman'' estalou os dedos.

\- Ao contrário, criador. Foi a sua melhor decisão. E agora poderá morrer pelas minhas mãos como é o seu direito.

Clark e Superman começaram a lutar e Batman pensou em usar uma mini bomba de kryptonita verde, mas não queria atingir o verdadeiro Clark. Lex pegou uma arma e atirou contra o kryptoniano. Clark caiu no chão e Joan se ergueu, furiosa e desferiu um soco em Lex que o derrubou.

\- Estou farta de vocês destruindo nossas vidas! – a repórter gritou e foi ajudar Clark, mas Superman a segurou. – Me solta sua besta!

\- Vai ser ótimo matar você e aí sim esse Clark vai ver quem é poderoso por aqui.

Clark conseguiu usar a visão de calor para ferir Superman. Joan foi amparada por Bruce. Clark se ergueu e mesmo com a bala de kryptonita o deixando fraco, conseguiu desferir um super soco em Superman, que atravessou a janela. Clark caiu de joelhos e Joan e Bruce foram ao seu socorro.

\- A kryptonita... – Clark murmurou, enfraquecido.

\- Eu tiro. – Joan pegou um canivete e abriu o ferimento no braço dele, tirando a bala. Jogou-a longe e logo Clark se recuperou. – Aquela coisa vai matar todo mundo e a culpa é de Lex!

\- Vou detê-lo. – Clark falou.

\- Não precisa.- Brainiac apareceu graças ao anel da legião.- Você já interferiu muito, Clark. Agora sabe porque esse futuro não pode acontecer. Sem Superman, o destino dos humanos ficará a mercê de Lex Luthor. Agora temos que voltar. – olhou para o céu. – A linha temporal está se alinhando. Logo, essa realidade deixará de existir.

\- Eu não vou mais te ver? – perguntou Joan, chorosa.

\- Você vai. – Clark prometeu e lhe deu um beijo.

Brainiac e Clark voltaram ao presente. Clark estava no celeiro e olhou para o constructo.

\- Então Lex não é só um cachorro que ladra e não morde como eu pensava.

\- Não. Ele é o seu nêmesis. Lex não vai sossegar enquanto não te destruir. Não duvide disso, Clark. Ele vai te atacar quando você menos esperar. Agora tenho que ir. – deu um anel para Clark. – Use com sabedoria.

Brainiac voltou ao século XXX e Clark olhou para o anel. Joan entrou no celeiro.

\- Clark, então você está aqui? Vamos logo antes que a Lucy devore toda a torta de cereja. – ela falou e foi abraçada por Clark e estranhou. – O que foi?

\- Nada, só... estou feliz de estar aqui com você. Desculpe ter demorado tanto tempo para tomar alguma atitude, eu só não queria que você pensasse que te queria no lugar de alguém.

\- Eu sei. – ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo. – Agora vamos que não quero ficar sem torta. E olha, to achando que nossa tarefa de cupido de Jonathan e Martha vai dar certo. – fez figa.

Clark achou graça e saiu do celeiro abraçado com Joan.


	21. Chapter 21

**20.**

 **Smallville**

Clark estava escovando os cavalos nas baias quando Tess entrou com uma expressão tensa e as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo vinho. Parou e pigarreou, fazendo Clark olhá-la.

\- Tess?

\- Às vezes eu queria que você fosse o CL.

\- Eu não sou.

\- Eu sei. – ela fez uma pausa. – Clark, preciso que me ajude.

\- No que? – ele franziu a testa.

\- Eu sei que você sabe como sair daqui desta Terra. Claro, você veio de outra realidade. Eu quero que me dê o que usou para poder chegar até aqui.

\- Tess, isso é loucura, por favor...- Clark desviou o olhar.

\- É sério, Clark. Não aguento mais viver nessa realidade que só me trouxe infelicidade. E se eu tenho uma chance de recomeçar, vou agarrar com todas as minhas forças. Não vou contar pra ninguém. Não contei até agora, não tenho interesse se o mundo souber se você é o Superman ou qualquer outra coisa. – ela o encarou. – Mas eu preciso sair daqui.

\- Tess, você tem que enfrentar os problemas de frente, não pode fugir deles.

\- E você enfrentou quando fugiu da sua Terra? – ela o questionou.

\- Eu não fugi, fiz pela felicidade de outras pessoas, porque sabia que lá não era mais o meu lugar.

\- E o meu lugar também não é aqui! – ela exclamou. – Eu poderia ir para onde CL está, nós sempre nos demos bem.

\- Acho que não é uma boa ideia. – ele saiu da baia, seguido por ela.

\- Porque não? Não me diga que é por causa de Lois Lane. – ela deu um sorriso de menosprezo. – CL já teve muitas, ela é só mais uma.

\- Hum, se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza.

Tess ficou pensativa.

\- Então... Ele... ele gosta mesmo dela? A ama?

\- Sim.

Tess ficou em silêncio e depois assentiu, compreendendo.

\- Entendo. Mesmo CL sendo como é, ele foi contemplado e ganhou um amor. Mas nem todos nós temos essa chance, não é mesmo?

\- Tess, não querendo ser indiscreto, mas você e Lex...

\- Você está sendo indiscreto. – ela o cortou e ele olhou para o chão. – Sim, nós tivemos um caso até que descobri que era filha do cretino do Lionel. Pelo menos é isso que ele diz.

\- E você não acredita...

\- E porque eu acreditaria em Lionel Luthor? – ela bufou. – Mas Lex é um covarde. Ele não tem coragem de enfrentar de frente a situação e eu estou cansada de esperar. Deve haver um lugar melhor. Por favor, Clark. Você pode me ajudar.

\- Eu gostaria, mas não tenho mais como viajar no tempo.

Tess o olhou de alto a baixo. Não acreditou nem por um segundo em Clark.

\- Está mentindo, mas vou te dar um tempo pra pensar. Você não gosta de fazer o bem, de ajudar os outros? Então me ajude a não cair no abismo. Porque estou chegando na beirada dele. Pense nisso.

Tess foi embora e Joan saiu do carro, vendo a ruiva partir. Aproximou-se de Clark.

\- Visita de uma Luthor a essa hora? Nem no fim de semana te deixam em paz?

\- Tess acha que eu posso ajudá-la a resolver os problemas dela. A família Luthor nessa realidade é mais complicada do que na minha.

\- Hum, mas os problemas dos Luthor não são seus. Eu tenho pena de Tess por ela ser a única pessoa descente em meio aquela corja. Não sei como aguenta conviver com eles.

\- Ela não está aguentando mesmo... Mas eu não posso ajudá-la do jeito que ela quer.

\- Eu entendo. Se você acha que não pode, então não pode. Tess não é má pessoa, mas ainda é uma Luthor e com essa gente temos que estar com os dois pés atrás. – Joan afirmou e Clark concordou. – Ah, mas vamos esquecer isso! Pensei em irmos ao lago fazer um piquenique! Convidei a Martha, mas ela não quis vir e Lucy disse que não gosta de mato.- Joan rolou os olhos. – O que você acha?

\- Perfeito. – Clark lhe deu um beijo.

 **-x-**

Chegaram ao lago e por sorte naquela parte estava deserto, o que agradou Joan. Enquanto Clark colocava a cesta de piquenique em cima da toalha quadriculada e preparava tudo, ela tirou a blusa e olhou em redor.

\- Clark, dá pra você ver com a sua visão se tem alguém por aí nas redondezas?

\- Claro. – ele usou a visão de raio-x. –Não. Ninguém. Deve ser porque está um pouco frio hoje.

\- Beleza, podemos ficar mais à vontade. – ela tirou o short e olhou com malícia para Clark. – Clarkie, você já nadou um pouco... mais à vontade?

\- Ahn... Não costumo fazer isso...

\- Legal, então você vai se divertir! – ela exclamou e foi tirando o biquíni, para espanto de Clark. – Vem!

Joan correu e caiu dentro do lago. Clark hesitou por um segundo por causa da sua timidez, mas resolveu arriscar. Tirou a roupa e Joan deu um gritinho.

\- Uau! Aí sim! Você me viu e agora eu te vi nu! Estamos quites, Smallville!

\- Joan, por favor... Aquilo foi um acidente... – ele falou, com as faces um pouco coradas.

\- Pula logo e para de fazer doce que a água está fria! – ela gritou e ele mergulhou. - Mas podemos nos esquentar...- Joan o abraçou pelo pescoço e o beijou.

\- Jo e se chegar alguém?

\- Não vai chegar ninguém e você não é super rápido?

\- Não pra tudo. – ele falou com malícia na voz.

\- Bom saber. Tem coisas que a gente tem que curtir com mais calma.- ela lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

\- Sabe... Tenho que confessar que depois que te vi... como veio ao mundo... eu fiquei imaginando...

\- Imaginando coisas indecentes, né? – ela riu. – Saliências! Clarkinho, essa sua cara de santo de procissão nunca me enganou! É mais rodado que blayblade! Você não pode ter dormido com todas as mulheres da Liga a toa!  
\- Não foram todas as mulheres! – ele protestou.- E na época, eu... eu só achava que iria ficar sozinho pra sempre, então... Eu não criava vínculos.

\- Acredite, eu entendo mais do que você imaginava. Porque acha que eu não me envolvo com ninguém a tanto tempo? Cansei de decepções. Prefiro ficar sozinha de que levar tapa na cara.

\- Nós podíamos fundar um clube. – ele gracejou.

\- Podemos fazer coisa melhor. – ela o beijou e eles trocaram carícias mais intensas.

Clark esqueceu o medo de serem pegos no flagra e se deixou levar pelo desejo. Com a boca, saboreou os seios pequenos dela, que cabiam em suas mãos, enquanto sentia a mão dela em seu membro que logo ficou rijo. Joan cravou as unhas nas costas de Clark enquanto o sentia dentro dela. Fizeram amor ali mesmo, mesmo que Joan tenha achado um pouco desconfortável, o que alarmou Clark.

\- Eu não machuquei você, né? Eu tenho controle sobre os meus poderes, mas...

\- Clark, relaxa! – ela vestiu o biquíni. – Eu to inteira, não to? Eu só achei desconfortável nessa água gelada, só isso. Você tem neuras com essas coisas?

\- Um pouco. Eu sou super forte, né e você é humana. Em teoria, não poderíamos, você sabe...

\- Transar. Pode falar, Clark. – ela achou graça na timidez dele. – Pra quem parece um gatinho de estimação, na hora h você vai bem fundo. – provocou. – Bem que dizem que os quietinhos são os piores. – ela riu e o beijou. – Não tem problema, a gente tem vários lugares pra testar o quanto somos bons nisso.

\- Vários lugares? Tipo, na sala de cópias do Planeta Diário?

\- Não tinha pensando em transar no meu local de trabalho e levar uma suspensão do Perry, mas acho que você pensou né?

\- Ah...Ah... – ele gaguejou e ela ria. – Foi só... um sonho bobo...

\- Imagino. – deu uma mordidinha na orelha dele e foi beijando seu rosto enquanto as mãos percorriam seu tórax.

\- Hum... Jo... se você continuar assim eu...

\- Você o que, Clark? Me fala... – ela disse com uma voz sedutora.

\- Oh meu Deus! – uma senhora com netos apareceu e Clark se escondeu atrás de Joan, pois ainda estava nu. – Isso... Isso é aqui é um local familiar, mocinhos! – ela ralhou.

\- Ah, foi mal, nos perdemos, achamos que era o nosso clube. – disse Joan com a maior cara de pau.

\- Mande o seu namorado esconder esse... isso... essa coisa enorme aí, por favor! – a senhora exclamou enquanto tampava os olhos dos dois netos com as mãos.

Clark se vestiu o mais rápido que pode e ele Joan saíram dali. Ao chegar na fazenda, a repórter dava gargalhadas.

\- Ela ficou assustada com o tamanho do clarkjr! Aposto que faz anos que não vê um de perto e ainda nessa extensão! – Joan enxugou as lágrimas nos olhos. – Foi mais divertido do que eu imaginava!

\- Joan! Nós fomos flagrados por outras pessoas! Por crianças!  
\- As crianças não viram nada, Clark, relaxa, que você é grande, mas não é uma árvore! – ela riu e Clark coçou a cabeça. – E a senhora, no fundo, vai até agradecer por ter contemplado algo que faz muito tempo que não passa pelos olhos dela...

\- Ai, Jo, você não tem jeito.- Clark lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Foram para o quarto e voltaram a se beijar com volúpia. Suas roupas oram espalhadas pelo chão do quarto de Clark e eles caíram na cama. Joan deu uma risadinha, feliz e voltou a beijá-lo. Clark lambeu o bico dos seios dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho e depois os sugou, enquanto ela acariciava o seu cabelo. Clark foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo delgado da moça até chegar em sua parte mais sensível. A boca tocou toda a região íntima, a língua lambendo e molhando enquanto dedos experientes abriam seu sexo. Ela soltou um gritinho e vários suspiros e não queria que ele parasse. Sentiu os dedos dele dentro dela e gozou. Clark olhou-a e voltou a beijá-la, mas Joan queria mesmo era retribuir, então se posicionou e usou a boca para que sua língua deslizasse sobre a virilidade dele, fazendo ele ir à loucura. Clark não aguentou mais e a penetrou, a princípio com gentileza, mas Joan exigia mais e os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos e fortes até que ambos atingissem o clímax, deixando ambos satisfeitos.

 **-x-**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

Lionel entregou a papelada para Tess, que estava sentada diante dele.

\- Leia com calma e assine todas as vias.

Tess deu uma risadinha irônica.

\- Essa é a sua maneira de ver longe da sua preciosa família sem precisar me matar. – ela adivinhou. – Eu vou consultar um advogado e depois falo com você. Nunca quis ser sua filha, Lionel, mas já que sou, quero os meus direitos assegurados.

\- Traduzindo: quer me tirar o máximo dinheiro que puder.

\- Você destruiu a minha vida, é mais do que justo que pague um bom preço por isso.

\- Quantas vezes eu terei de dizer o quão é errado você querer viver um romance sem o menor nexo com o seu próprio irmão?

\- E quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não acredito que Lex seja meu irmão? Mentira é o seu esporte favorito, Lionel, especialmente para poder manipular o jogo como quer. Se Lex casasse comigo, nós iríamos embora daqui e você nunca mais ouviria falar do seu filho. Lex jamais seria o fantoche que é. Ele não percebe, mas é você quem puxa as cordinhas. Você o criou para ser aquele que sentasse entre os reis, que vivesse numa disputa de egos ridícula com CL, que aliás, esse você não conseguiu prender, não é? Ele está bem longe dos seus tentáculos e aposto que muito melhor do que estaria aqui. Você perdeu, Lionel.

\- Eu jamais perco. – Lionel assegurou.

\- Será? Você é um tubarão, mas sempre novos aparecem novos no cardume. Acha mesmo que Lex vai viver debaixo do seu jugo o resto da vida?

\- Lex foi moldado por mim e nem você, nem ninguém, vai impedir que ele siga com o seu legado.

Tess se ergueu e pegou a pasta.

\- Eu iria adorar te ver cair, Lionel. Faria questão de sapatear sobre o seu túmulo. Você me deve isso, pela minha mãe, pelo Lex, pela minha vida.

\- Eu não te devo nada. Aquela prostituta me deu um golpe da barriga e eu já fiz muito em aceitar você nessa família usando o meu sobrenome.

Tess deu um sonoro tapa no rosto de Lionel.

\- Nunca mais abra essa sua boca de esgoto pra falar da minha mãe.

Tess saiu da sala batendo a porta com força e Lionel quebrou um lápis no meio de tanta raiva.

Tess esbarrou em Lex no corredor, que percebeu o quanto ela estava nervosa e a convenceu a ir para sua sala.

\- O que Lionel fez dessa vez?

\- E o que ele não faz, Lex? Aquele abutre! Ter coragem de falar daquele jeito da minha mãe que ele deixou na rua da amargura?! Desgraçado! Eu odeio ele, odeio! – ela jogou a pasta em cima do sofá e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – E sinceramente, odeio você também!

\- Eu?! – ele apontou para si mesmo, surpreso.

\- Você. Pela sua covardia. Pela sua falta de coragem de enfrentar Lionel de frente. Pela sua falta de vontade de sumir daqui comigo!

\- Tess, nós não podemos...

\- Podemos, é claro que podemos! – ela o segurou pelos ombros. – Vamos para outra Terra. Outro lugar onde ninguém nos conheça. Começar do zero é possível, Lex. E você sabe que eu não acredito que você seja mesmo meu irmão. Eu não me sinto sua irmã e nem você se sente assim...

\- Tess, por favor... – Lex se afastou. – Não existe outra Terra além dessa. A não ser que... – ele teve um estalo e franziu a testa. – CL... Foi assim que ele sumiu? Ahn? Indo pra outro lugar fora daqui?! Você sabe, Tess, você sabe!

\- Esquece aquele idiota! O que importa somos nós, droga! – ela exclamou, exasperada. – Lex, eu vou embora daqui. Lionel até me deu papéis pra assinar, então vou espremê-lo até pegar uma boa bolada e me mandar. Eu cansei disso. Cansei em dar murro em ponta de faca. Eu mereço ser feliz, droga! – ela estava quase chorando. – E aqui eu não vou encontrar isso.

Lex ficou surpreso e se aproximou dela. Mesmo que não pudesse tocá-la, ficava feliz em ao menos poder ver Tess todos os dias.

\- Embora assim? Tess, essa companhia também é sua! – ele exclamou e ela fez uma careta de desgosto. – A LCM é nossa por direito! Não abra mão disso por causa de alguma chantagem barata de Lionel, por favor! Você é a única com quem eu posso contar!

\- Lex, sabe que eu fiz de tudo pra te apoiar, mas eu não aguento mais. Não dá pra suportar! – tocou no rosto dele. – Sabe o esforço que eu faço pra não enfiar uma faca no meio da cara daquela piranha que você chama de esposa? Ela ocupando um lugar que deveria ser meu? Ahn?

\- E você acha que eu fico feliz você saindo todas as noites com todo tipo de homem? – ele falou, magoado.

\- Não precisa ser assim. Pode ser diferente. Pode ser como na época da faculdade. Fomos tão felizes... – ela beijou todo o rosto dele e Lex cedeu a um beijo mais profundo. – Podemos...

Lex a afastou.

\- Eu não sei lidar com isso. E ainda tem Clark Luthor, Lionel e...

\- Esquece essa escória, Lex! – ela gritou. – Chega! Você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum assim! E eu sei que você quem mandou o tal Lobo falar que foi o Lionel, mas foi você! Você quem queria testar o Clark, mas ele não é o nosso irmão de criação!

\- É outro, eu sei. O Viajante que Lionel e os Veritas tanto procuraram. Eu sei disso. Eu juntei as peças. A chegada desse Clark me confundiu, mas enfim eu consegui juntar tudo. Eu só preciso de mais uma coisa e aí atinjo o meu objetivo. – ele segurou a mão de Tess. – As coisas irão mudar e preciso de você ao meu lado nesse momento.

\- Você já tem a Lana vadia. – ela soltou a mão, chateada.

\- Não é a mesma coisa... Tess, acredite, se nós pudéssemos, eu jamais teria me casado com Lana. – ele disse, sincero. Tocou no rosto dela com carinho. – Eu te amo. E eu não digo isso pra mais ninguém.

Tess e Lex se beijaram e caíram no sofá, onde tiraram as roupas com sofreguidão e transaram ali mesmo. Depois se arrumaram pois qualquer um poderia chegar ali e Lex já tinha uma expressão de culpa.

\- Não devia ter feito isso.

\- Você cedeu aos seus instintos. Ao seu sentimento. – ela o abraçou pelas costas. – Podemos ter isso e muito mais juntos. Esqueça essa corja e venha comigo.

Antes que Lex falasse algo, ouviram batidas na porta. Tess se vestiu o mais rápido possível, Lex arrumou a gravata do terno e atendeu a porta. Era Lana, que chegava com bolsas de compras.

\- Olá a todos. Hum, vocês dois trancados no escritório, devo pensar que errado aconteceu aqui? – olhou para ambos, que mantiveram uma expressão neutra. – Luthors definitivamente são estranhos... Ter tesão na própria irmã, Lex, que baixaria.

\- Você é uma graçinha, Lana, queria ver como ficaria em um caixão. – Tess disse e a empurrou contra o sofá, fazendo Lana dar um gritinho afetado. – Nada me daria mais prazer do que arrancar cada parte desse seu corpo à unha.

\- Pois é melhor você se controlar, aberração! – Lana gritou e tocou na própria barriga. – Meu amor e de Lex não poderia estar melhor. Agora teremos um filho para solidificá-lo.

Lex e Tess ficaram pasmos e Lana se deliciou com as expressões deles.

\- Isso é verdade? – Lex quis saber.

\- Não poderia ser mais verdade. Trouxe até o exame do médico. E aproveitei e comprei essas roupinhas de bebê, não são lindas? – tirou uma da bolsa e mostrou.

Tess pegou a roupinha e sapateou em cima, para irritação de Lana.

\- É isso que quero fazer com você. Só que eu cansei desse joguinho infantil. Adeus, Lex.

\- Tess! – ele ainda gritou, mas Tess saiu dali apressada.

Lana deu de ombros.

\- Mulher frustrada é a pior coisa que existe... E pior que com a grana e o sobrenome que essa daí tem, ela poderia ter todos os homens que quisesse, mas cismou com você, porque, hein? – Lana se ergueu e deu um beijinho no rosto do marido. – Você é só meu. E agora temos que pensar no nosso filho.

Lex preferiu não comentar nada de tão frustrado que se sentia.

 **-x-**

Era madrugada e Lionel estava ouvindo Chopin e bebericando vinho. Lex entrou na sala presidencial e olhou para o pai com desprezo, ódio e mágoa, numa mescla de sentimentos.

\- Durante todo esse tempo eu achei que eu seria aquele que mudaria tudo. Eu achei que tudo que você fazia era por minha causa, pra me preservar. Naquela chuva de meteoros, quando fui atingido e fiquei sem cabelo mas com imunidade a todo tipo de doença. Eu achei que fosse eu. Eu fosse o seu objetivo.

Lionel olhou para o filho.

\- Você é um dos grandes objetivos da minha vida, Alexander.

Lex deu uma risadinha irônica.

\- Mas o maior era o Viajante. Clark. O garotinho encontrado pelos Kent que você roubou e criou como seu filho.

\- Eu não roubei nada.

\- Roubou sim. – reafirmou Lex. – Até a senhora Kent perdeu o filho que esperava por causa disso. Jonathan Kent afundou em bebida e auto comiseração. É assim que você faz, Lionel. Tudo o que toca, morre. Conseguiu até mesmo atingir a mim e à Tess.

\- Luthessa é sua irmã de sangue. Ela tem o topete de dizer que não, mas é. E você não pode ficar com ela e fugir como um covarde como deseja. – Lionel se ergueu. – Você adoraria viver um conto de fadas ridículo com Tess, não é? Abrir mão de uma vida gloriosa de poder e sucesso por causa de uma mulherzinha qualquer.

\- É engraçado o modo como você fala da sua suposta filha.

\- Ela puxou à vagabunda da mãe, o que posso fazer? Se ela tivesse um mínimo de decência, já teria ido embora e te deixado em paz. – Lionel encarou o filho, ficando de costas para a janela. – Você não é só um homem comum, destinado a ter uma vida empresarial qualquer e um final de vida frustrado. Você nasceu para sentar na mesa dos reis e comandá-los. Você e Clark. Juntos, vocês seriam invencíveis e esse mundo estaria aos seus pés.

\- Eu jamais me aliaria a Clark por nada! NADA! – Lex berrou e depois se controlou. – Eu quero que CL morra. Ele ainda está fora do meu alcance, mas eu vou chegar lá. Vou pegá-lo e quando isso acontecer, Lionel, seu prezado filhinho irá definhar até a morte. Eu garanto. – afirmou. – Mas enquanto isso tenho que cuidar de problemas mais urgentes. Esse Clark que está aqui e de você.

\- Lex, embora admire a sua determinação, também tenho que criticar a sua burrice. Matar Clark é a pior ideia de todas. Se você sabe o que ele é, então tem que trazê-lo para o nosso lado.

\- Para o CL me enfiar uma facada pelas costas na primeira oportunidade?- Lex deu uma risada. – Não. E esse Clark que ocupa o lugar dele gosta de ser bonzinho, salvar todo mundo, ser o Superman, mas o que é dele está guardado e será usado. Agora falemos de você, Lionel e todas as suas manipulações sórdidas. Achou que ganharia para sempre, não é?

\- Lex, coloque um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça. Eu não sou seu inimigo.

\- Você sempre será o meu inimigo! – Lex gritou. – Eu quero a chave do banco em Zurique. – estendeu a mão.

\- Lex...

\- Agora, Lionel. Eu sei que está com você. Quero a chave. Eu vou escrever o meu próprio legado a partir de agora. – falou, perdeu a paciência e retirou a chave do pescoço do pai. – Eu vivi à sua sombra por todos esses anos, pai, mas agora você estará à minha. Não vão lembrar nem do seu nome.

Lex empurrou Lionel janela abaixo. Enquanto via o pai cair para a morte, percebeu que não havia mais redenção. Não havia mais volta. Seu destino estava traçado. Fechou os olhos quando o corpo do pai bateu no chão. Saiu da sala decidido a cumprir seus objetivos.


	22. Chapter 22

**21.**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

Joan e Clark saíram do carro e correndo, foram até o corpo de Lionel estava estendido, coberto por uma lona preta. A polícia cercara o local com fitas de ''não ultrapasse''. Curiosos e jornalistas já se aglomeravam por ali, afinal, Lionel Luthor era o empresário mais poderoso e respeitado de toda Metropolis.

\- Como vamos fazer para entrar aí? – Joan olhava em redor.

\- Não acho que os policiais irão deixar. – Clark olhava consternado para a cena diante dos seus olhos. – Lionel da minha terra também morreu assim.

\- Olha, não vou bancar a hipócrita: cada um colhe o que planta e Lionel só podia ter um fim trágico desse mesmo. E isso vale por resto dos Luthor... Por falar nisso... – ela viu Lex falando com os policiais. - Olha a cobra criada ali... Se isso não tem dedo de Lex, eu não me chamo Lois Joanne Lane.

\- Você acha que ele seria capaz de matar o próprio pai? – Clark perguntou, surpreso.

\- Ele é capaz disso e muito mais coisa. Lex sempre foi uma serpente que quando menos se espera, dá o bote. Tem que ficar com os dois olhos bem abertos com ele. – ela tentou ultrapassar a barreira e não conseguiu. Recebeu uma mensagem. – Jimmy disse que Perry está enlouquecido lá no Planeta Diário. Vou até lá e volto aqui. Essa matéria é minha. – deu um beijinho em Clark e saiu apressada.

Clark e os outros repórteres ouviram a breve declaração de Lex acerca da morte do pai. Clark conseguiu se aproximar dele.

\- Para quem perdeu o pai, você está muito calmo.

\- Queria que eu estivesse me jogando no chão e dando gritos histéricos? – ironizou Lex.

\- Não, só esperava que você agisse como um ser humano.

\- Olha quem fala. De nós dois, você é o menos humano aqui. – afirmou Lex, trocando um olhar hostil com Clark. – Aproveite enquanto pode, porque logo essa palhaçada vai terminar. – avisou. – Ah, e lembranças à Joan. Ela é uma mulher incrível, mas não é pra você. Aproveite isso também.

\- Está me ameaçando?

\- Apenas avisando.

\- Chegue perto de Joan e terá que se ver comigo. – Clark rosnou, furioso.

\- A fachada de bom moço cai e logo você mostra as patas, não é, Clark? – deu um risinho cínico. – Tudo o que você tem é só fachada. Nada te pertence, principalmente Joan, mas logo você irá descobrir isso. Será um dia fabuloso. Com licença.

Lex saiu de perto de Clark, entrou na limusine e foi embora. Clark cerrou os dentes. Lembrou-se do futuro alternativo que Brainiac o havia levado. Não iria deixar Lex triunfar. Usando a supervelocidade, Clark foi para o Planeta Diário, que estava mais agitado do que o normal. Perry gritava com todos e os repórteres estavam enlouquecidos. Era o maior acontecimento de Metropolis dos últimos tempos a morte de Lionel Luthor. Clark se aproximou de Joan, que revirava os papéis.

\- Não consigo encontrar um papel que...

\- Com esse tsunami que passou pela sua mesa nem me surpreende. – ele zombou e ela lhe mostrou a língua. – Quer que ajude? – usou a visão de raio-x e entregou o papel para Joan. – Pronto, senhorita.

\- É sempre bom contar com um parceiro dedicado. – ela lhe deu um beijinho.

\- Ah, não acredito! – Cat se aproximou dos dois. – A cacatua e o bonitão! Clark, você consegue coisa melhor, querido!

\- Como o que? Uma piranha cuja cama é usada como trem de pouso de todos os homens da cidade? – devolveu Joan.

\- Meninas, por favor... – Clark pediu, em vão.

\- Não, melhor do que uma criatura que já transou com todo o exército americano!

\- Olha aqui, sua perua, eu só não te faço uma plástica com os meus punhos porque estou ocupada! – Joan ameaçou. – E acho que você não quer apanhar de novo pra mim, né?

\- Você luta como um moleque de rua e roubou da ultima vez! – afirmou Cat.

\- Ahan. – Joan deu de ombros, ignorando-a.

Cat se aproximou de Clark e ajeitou a gravata dele. Joan fingia que não estava vendo. Clark ficou sem jeito.

\- Quando você quiser uma mulher de verdade, Clark, procure por aquelas que não sejam genéricas...

\- Eu estou com uma mulher de verdade e você deveria cuidar da própria vida, Grant. – disse Clark, sério.

Cat bufou, contrariada.

\- Tem gosto pra tudo mesmo nessa vida! Vocês se merecem!

Cat saiu dali indignada e Joan revirou os olhos.

\- Que mulherzinha chata.

Jimmy se aproximou do casal e colocou uma foto na mesa.

\- Estão vendo o mesmo que eu? – perguntou, afobado.

\- Uma foto desfocada? – Clark indagou.

\- Sério, Jimmy, quando você vai fazer um curso pra melhorar esse foco?! – Joan indagou.

\- Não gente, pelo amor de Deus! – Jimmy exclamou e apontou para um ponto da foto. – Aqui tem a pessoa que empurrou Lionel Luthor para a morte!

Joan pegou a foto e olhou com atenção. O borrão parecia mesmo de um ser humano mas não tinha certeza.

\- Será? Não tem como melhorar essa foto, Jimbo?

\- Não com os computadores aqui do Planeta Diário... Se conhecêssemos alguém com uma melhor tecnologia em mãos...

\- Acho que posso dar um jeito nisso e... – Clark esbarrou sem querer na mesa de Joan e uma gaveta se abriu. Ele viu uma chave dourada lá dentro. – O que é isso?

Joan pegou a chave.

\- Nunca vi essa chave aqui... – ela olhou para Jimmy. – Bem, eu pensei numa amiga que manja da tecnologia: Chloe. Me dá a foto que ela melhora a imagem. – pegou a foto de Jimmy. – Depois eu falo com você.

Jimmy entendeu a dispensa e saiu de perto deles. Joan olhou preocupada para Clark.

\- Essa chave parece de banco, Clark, mas não daqui!

Clark pegou a chave.

\- Porque alguém deixaria uma chave de banco aqui e... – ele viu um pequeno envelope com seu nome no fundo da gaveta. Abriu. Era letra de Lionel.- Bem que dizem que ele era um tubarão.

\- Ele quem? Que carta é essa?

\- É um recado de Lionel. Ele disse que tinha pouco tempo e resolveu esconder a chave aqui na sua mesa onde quem o perseguia nunca iria desconfiar. Preciso ir à LCM. Você procura Chloe.

\- Clark, toma cuidado, por favor.

\- Vou tomar. – deu um beijinho nela e saiu em supervelocidade.

Joan mordeu a unha, preocupada e ligou para Chloe.

 **-x-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe melhorou a imagem o quanto pode. Ela e Joan puderam ver que era um homem quem empurrara Lionel, mas não conseguiram identificar a pessoa.

\- Eu vou mandar pra Oráculo. Se ela não desvendar esse mistério, ninguém desvenda. – disse a hacker. – Que loucura essa morte de Lionel... Nunca pensei que aquele bode velho fosse ser abatido.

\- É e foi tão de repente... E pior que Clark recebeu um recado do falecido e foi pra LCM. Não acho que boa coisa venha de Lionel, mesmo morto!

\- Clark vai saber se cuidar, não se preocupe. Hum, quer dizer que vocês agora são um casal? – Chloe quis saber com um sorrisinho sapeca.

\- Somos. Quer dizer, está só no começo mas...

\- Mas no começo que é a melhor parte, é muita atividade física, se é que me entende. – falou , com malícia.

Chloe e Joan riram. O Arqueiro Verde entrou na Watchtower.

\- Posso rir da piada também.

\- É só uma piadinha boba. – Joan pegou a bolsa. – Chloe, você me liga assim que souber quem está nessa foto, por favor, é caso de vida ou morte.

\- Pode deixar, a Oráculo vai saber nos ajudar. Ela é a melhor que tem.

Joan se despediu de Oliver e Chloe e saiu dali. Oliver olhou para a foto.

\- Então alguém empurrou Lionel pra morte. Não sei porque isso não me surpreende...

\- Nada que venha de Lionel pode surpreender. Lionel fez mal a tantas pessoas que qualquer um poderia ter feito isso.

\- Hum... – Oliver viu uma revista em cima da mesa e ficou surpreso ao ver um retrato de Dinah com Tommy Merlyn. – Não acredito...

\- Ah! – Chloe tirou a revista de perto dele. – Isso não é nada demais, Ollie!

\- Isso é exatamente o que está parecendo, Chloe! E diz aí que eles são namorados! Eu sou um idiota mesmo! – ele sentou no sofá, emburrado. – Dinah me disse que aquela noite seria a nossa última, mas não acreditei...

\- Quer dizer que vocês dois... – Chloe uniu os dedos indicadores e friccionou.

\- Sim. Nós transamos. – ele contou e Chloe apenas mordeu a unha. – Mas foi só uma despedida. Entre Laurel e eu é muito complicado... Tantas mágoas, traições...

\- Especialmente da sua parte. – ela lembrou e ele fez uma careta. – Oliver, você não pode culpá-la.

\- Acho que não. – ele se ergueu. – Só queria ter alguém para dividir essa vida louca que levo.

\- Sabe, Oliver, num ponto concordo com o Bruce. Pessoas que tem a nossa vida não podem ter um par. É como pintar um alvo na testa dessa outra pessoa.

\- Então você é contra Clark e Joan estarem juntos?

\- Sim, quer dizer, não. Eu acho bonitinho eles dois juntos. Mas você tem que convir que isso faz dela um alvo mais fácil. Eu me preocupo com a Joan mesmo sabendo que ela sabe se virar.

\- Clark arrancaria o próprio braço antes de deixar alguém fazer mal à Joan. – afirmou Joan. – E eu não vou ficar me lamentando à toa. Vou pra minha ronda.

\- Ok. Se cuida, Ollie.

Oliver apenas assentiu e saiu dali. Chloe foi se comunicar com a Oráculo.

\- Oi, Barbs, sou eu, a Chloe. Preciso que me faça um favor.

 **-x-**

 **Mansão Luthor**

Lex estava sentado em frente à lareira bebendo uísque. Seus pensamentos estavam no momento em que matou Lionel. Lembrou de sua traumática infância, sendo oprimido e pressionado pelo pai, o que se estendeu à sua adolescência e vida adulta. Lionel foi quem mapeou toda sua até aquele momento, mas Lex finalmente estava tomando as rédeas da própria vida.

Lex sentiu uma mão delicada em seu ombro e olhou para trás. Era Tess.

\- Eu soube do que houve com Lionel no noticiário. Só falam nisso. Eu não gostava do bode velho, mas ele era seu pai e então acho que você deve estar sofrendo.

\- Fico pensando se a nossa vida fosse outra, Tess. Uma vida diferente da dessa. Mas não a partir de agora, mas sim no passado. Um reset.

Tess sentou no encosto da poltrona.

\- Lex, não dá pra clicar no botão de reiniciar na vida. Já aconteceu. Eu sei o quanto Lionel foi danoso pra você e sinto muito. – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Mas agora com ele morto, você pode seguir em frente e fazer tudo diferente.

\- Eu só comecei, Tess. Ainda há um longo caminho a se percorrer. – ele beijou a mão dela. – Posso ficar no seu quarto hoje?

\- E a esposinha?

\- Lana é só... mais um obstáculo que Lionel colocou no meu caminho. – ele disse friamente. Olhou-a com carinho. – Por favor, Tess...

\- Sem recriminações? Sem achar que eu sou sua irmã? Porque não sou e vou provar. Você vai cair pra trás.

\- Sem recriminações.

Tess levou Lex para o seu quarto, fechando a porta e Lana observou pelo corredor.

 **-x-**

Clark entrou na sala presidencial da LCM. Não entendia o porquê de Lionel ter lhe deixado aquela chave. Ele viu algo brilhando debaixo de uma porta e abriu-a. Ali estavam pertences valiosos de Lionel típicos de um rico colecionador, mas o que chamou atenção de Clark foi um pergaminho que brilhava intensamente. Ele o pegou e letras kryptonianas surgiram no ar, diante dele.

 _''Clark, eu sei o que você é. O que você representa para esse mundo. Você é o Viajante. Aquele que viria de um mundo distante e nos mostraria um novo caminho. Você é o que esse mundo estragado precisa. Voce pode governá-los, Clark. Você pode ser maior do que todos eles, porque já é, precisa apenas focar-se nisso._

 _Você é Kal-El de Krypton. E não veio para cá ser mais um humano patético, mas sim governar sob os reis. Pense nisso. Eu gostaria de guiá-lo para o seu destino, mas se você está lendo essa mensagem, é sinal de que não posso mais. Eu sei que Lex também está atrás da verdade. Convença-o a unir-se a você. Vocês dois foram talhados para dominar a todos. Essa era a minha missão. Essa chave é de um banco em Zurique, na Suíça. Lá, você vai encontrar a única coisa que pode detê-lo ou fazer com que alguém o controle. Não permita. Você será o dono deste mundo e de outros mundos,pois os outros como você não tem pulso para fazer o que deve ser feito. Impeça qualquer um de chegar até o artefato. Acredite, eu só o guardei para o seu bem, para o caso de você não compreender as minhas razões._

 _Não se deixe iludir, Kal-El, seu destino já está traçado desde que você viajou em sua nave pelas estrelas em direção à Terra._

 _Sempre serei seu pai e você sempre será meu filho,_

 _Lionel Luthor.''_

Clark terminou de ler a mensagem e destruiu o pergaminho com a visão de calor. Tudo fora um plano de Lionel. Isso explicava por que ele mandara CL para Terra 1. Para conhecer o outro lado e então concordar com os planos megalômanos do pai adotivo. CK tivera muita sorte em ser criado pelos Kent, infelizmente CL teve Lionel Luthor como uma espécie de exemplo. O pior exemplo. E Clark não ignorava que se Lex tivesse acesso as mesmas informações de Lionel, viria com tudo pra cima dele, o Viajante. Tinha que ir para Zurique. Mandou uma mensagem para Joan e saiu voando.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Joan estava impaciente, batendo a caneta na mesa quando recebeu a mensagem de Chloe. Oráculo conseguira melhorar a foto. O coração de Joan bateu acelerado e ela arregalou os olhos ao ver o autor do crime.

\- Jimbo! – ela chamou e ele veio correndo. Ficou pálido ao ver a foto. – Viu? Pegamos o desgraçado!

\- Lex Luthor... Como ele foi capaz? Era o pai dele!

\- Não se iluda, Jimbo. Lex é capaz disso e muito mais. Eu falei que um dia ia pegar Lex no pulo e esse dia chegou. Ele vai ser julgado como se deve! Chega de Lex Luthor fazendo o que bem entende sem achar que não deve algo à justiça e à sociedade!- exclamou e se ergueu, indo falar com Perry, a quem mostrou a foto. – Aqui. Se isso não é uma prova, eu não sei o que é.

\- Lex Luthor... – Perry olhou a imagem, estupefato. – Como você conseguiu isso, Joan?

\- Crédito pro Olsen aqui que tirou a foto na hora exata! – Joan sorriu e Jimmy estufou o peito, orgulhoso. – Aliás, você estava vigiando a LCM quando tirou a foto?

\- Ah... Ah... – Jimmy gaguejou. – Eu... Na verdade... Eu estava tirando uma foto de uma garota muito linda que fica no prédio ao lado da LCM e ela meio que estava... tirando a roupa pra tomar banho, mas... ah... meu foco mudou e... tirei essa foto. E fiquei sem a da garota.

Perry e Joan olharam incrédulos para Jimmy, que sentiu os olhares de julgamento.

\- Falaremos depois das suas indiscrições, Olsen. – disse Perry, sério e Jimmy coçou a cabeça. – Vamos publicar isso. Já tem a matéria preparada, Lane?

\- E desde quando eu dou bobeira com isso? – ela falou. – E quanto a você, tarado Olsen, espero que não tenha tirado mais fotos íntimas de ninguém!

\- Eu não sou tarado! – protestou Jimmy quase chorando.

\- Hunf! – Joan ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas viu a mensagem de Clark. – Com licença. – saiu dali e se trancou na sala de cópias. – Clark, onde você está? Ai meu Deus, escuta: descobrimos que foi Lex quem matou Lionel. Ele quem empurrou o pai pra morte. Toma muito cuidado, Clark, por favor. Lex não está de brincadeira. Vou estar aqui esperando por você. Beijo.

Joan desligou com uma sensação ruim apertando o seu peito.

 **-x-**

 **Smallville**

Jonathan estava concertando a caminhonete vermelha quando o carro de Martha parou e ela saiu de lá com uma expressão tensa.

\- Olá, Jonathan.

\- Ei... Martha. – ele limpou as mãos sujas de graxa. – O que a traz aqui?

\- Você soube que Lionel Luthor foi assassinado?

\- Ah, sim, eu vi na TV. Não é algo que tenha me surpreendido vindo de quem é.

\- Pois é... – ela suspirou e lhe mostrou uma carta. – Ele me deixou isso. Jonathan, Lionel assumiu que provocou a morte do meu filho só pra que nós nos afastássemos e não continuássemos a procurar Clark.

Jonathan leu a carta com atenção e ficou indignado.

\- Nem mesmo aqui ele assume seus erros. Usou CL para um plano megalomaníaco de dominar o mundo e achava que nós atrapalharíamos. Era um velhaco mesmo.

\- Jonathan... – ela suspirou. – Eu sei que talvez você não consiga, mas vim aqui pedir perdão por colocar em você a culpa pelo aborto e pela perda do CL...

Jonathan ficou em silêncio e Martha entendeu como a incapacidade de perdoá-la. Não podia culpá-lo. Ela apenas assentiu fracamente como quem entendia e se dirigiu ao carro.

\- Martha... – Jonathan a chamou e Martha parou para ouvi-lo. – Eu perdoo. Eu acho que passou da hora de deixarmos o passado pra trás.

Martha sorriu e os dois se abraçaram.

 **-x-**

Joan estava nervosa em casa quando Clark entrou pela janela voando. Ela deu um suspiro aliviado e correu para abraçá-lo assim que ele pousou.

\- Clark! Fiquei pensando tanta besteira! O que você achou em Zurique?

\- Nada. – ele deu um suspiro frustrado. – Quando cheguei lá no banco não tinha mais nada além de apólices de seguro. O tal artefato mesmo não estava ali. E o pior você não sabe. Tess foi até lá fazer uma retirada.

\- A mando de Lex, com certeza. – adivinhou Joan, chateada. – Cobras. O que você pretende fazer?

\- Ir atrás de Tess, claro. Ela é uma pouco mais maleável do que Lex. E além do mais, ela quer algo que eu tenho e posso barganhar.

\- Como assim, Clark, que história é essa? – Joan franziu a testa sem entender.

Clark mandou uma mensagem para Tess, que logo foi respondida.

\- Vou falar com ela.

\- Eu vou com você.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Jo.

\- Eu vou sim. – ela teimou. – Não confio nos Luthor. Aliás, você viu isso? – ela lhe mostrou o Planeta Diário online. – Saiu em edição extraordinária. Lex matou Lionel.

Clark olhou para a matéria com atenção.

\- Tem coisas que não mudam mesmo...

Joan e Clark foram até o celeiro dos Kent onde Tess os aguardava. Martha e Jonathan haviam saído. Tess estreitou o olhar para Joan.

\- Devia ter vergonha de vir aqui. Você está acusando falsamente Lex de ter matado Lionel.

\- Falsamente? – Joan deu uma gargalhada. – A foto fala por si!  
\- Fotos podem ser adulteradas!

\- Não essa! Lex matou Lionel e a foto é a prova!

\- Você vai se dar mal nisso, Lane. A LCM vai processar você e aquele jornalzinho de quinta!

\- Nossa, estou tremendo de medo! – provocou Joan.

\- Ok, não era pra isso. – Clark interrompeu as duas. – Tess, você quer sair da Terra 2 e eu quero o artefato de Lionel. É simples assim. Você me dá o artefato e eu te dou a caixa espelho.

\- Como vou saber se funciona?

\- Funciona, acredite. – ele garantiu. – Joan, você poderia fazer o teste?

\- Posso sim. – Joan pegou a caixa espelho e viajou para a Terra 1. Lois estava comendo doce quando viu Joan aparecer em sua sala. – Olá!

\- Joan? O que aconteceu dessa vez?

\- Lex está aprontando mais uma. Mas estamos tentando pará-lo. – explicou e pegou o jornal. – Posso levar isso aqui?

\- Claro. Mas qualquer problema você nos avisa.

\- Pode deixar. Desculpe se te assustei. Como está o bebê?

\- Ótimo. – Lois passou a mão na barriga. – O problema é que agora tenho visão de raio x por osmose.

\- Uau, que máximo! – Joan sorriu. – Eu adoraria ter poderes! Bem, agora tenho que ir, se cuida.

\- Você também.

Joan sumiu diante do olhar de Lois. Clark Luthor entrou na sala. Sentou ao lado de Lois e pegou um pouco de brigadeiro.

\- Hum, delícia. Ainda está flutuando sem querer? – ele quis saber.

\- Não, agora isso parece estar sob controle. Clark, Joan me falou que Lex está aprontando na Terra 2.

\- Hunf, é a cara daquele merda mesmo. Eu devia ter quebrado todos os ossos do corpo dele quando tive oportunidade.

\- Clark, se o Smallville precisar da sua ajuda, se você tiver que ir pra Terra 2, não se preocupe comigo que fico bem aqui.

\- Hum, eu espero não precisar ir, não quero te deixar sozinha. Tomara que o CK deixe de ser mole e dê as porradas merecidas no careca.

CL deu um beijinho em Lois e os dois ficaram juntos assistindo televisão.

Joan voltou a Terra 2 e entregou o jornal da Terra 1 para Tess, que ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo acreditou na viagem temporal.

\- Então, temos um acordo? – Clark olhou para a ruiva.

\- Temos. – Tess lhe entregou o artefato dentro de uma caixa de chumbo e recebeu a caixa-espelho. – Isso vai mudar a vida de todos. Está na hora de termos um final feliz. Adeus, Clark.

\- Adeus, Tess. Boa sorte.

Tess saiu dali apressada e Joan olhou para Clark.

\- Acha mesmo que fez um bom negócio?

\- Tess quer sair daqui e pelo que ouvi falar, ela pode ter o poder de fazer Lex mudar de vida.

\- E deixá-lo sem punição?Clark! – Joan exclamou, inconformada.

\- Mas ele vai ser preso. Talvez isso abra os olhos de Lex.

\- Eu duvido muito.

 **-x-**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

Lex estava fechando a maleta de couro e dando ordens aos funcionários quando Tess chegou. Os funcionários saíram e Tess fechou a porta.

\- Lex, é o seguinte. Eu estou indo embora e você vai comigo.

\- Não vou fugir só porque aquele pasquim do Planeta Diário inventou que matei Lionel.

\- Lex, me escuta. Não há mais nada nesse mundo pra nós dois. Venha comigo, por favor.

\- Não posso, Tess! Você não entende? Lionel fez tudo para que Clark dominasse tudo e eu ficasse como secundário! Não admito isso! Eu vou destruir tudo que ele planejou, tudo que ele mais adorava: os dois Clarkes!

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Lex esquece isso! – Tess pediu e lhe mostrou uma pasta.- Sem a influência nefasta de Lionel consegui fazer um exame de DNA de nós dois. É como eu sempre te disse: não somos irmãos. Veja por si mesmo.

Lex abriu a pasta e leu os papéis. Ele ficou pálido.

\- Aqui diz que eu não sou filho biológico de Lionel...

\- Isso mesmo. Lex você não vê? Essa é a sua libertação! Agora você pode seguir em frente!

\- Todos esses anos, todo esse sofrimento pra nada? Nada? – Lex jogou a papelada no chão e suspirou, frustrado. – Tudo que eu passei foi em vão?

\- Lex... – Tess o abraçou. – Nós estamos livres! Lionel morreu e você não tem nenhuma ligação com ele! Acabou!

Lex se afastou e olhou Metropolis pela janela do escritório.

\- Eu sempre quis superá-lo. Ser melhor do que ele. E no final, Lionel ainda conseguiu me vencer mesmo depois de morto. Nem à LCM eu tenho direito. Tudo era mesmo o Viajante. O meu legado era ser a sombra do CL... Não posso aceitar isso.

\- Lex, eu falei com Clark Kent. – Tess contou e Lex a olhou. – Eu consegui a caixa-espelho em troca do artefato de Lionel.

\- O que?! Você enlouqueceu, Tess?! Aquele artefato me faria dominar o Viajante!

\- Estou cansada dessa maluquice! Você vai ir embora comigo da Terra 2, sim ou não?

\- Ninguém sai daqui! – Lana exclamou e entrou no escritório. – Se vocês pensam que vou deixar os dois saírem leves e soltos dessa, estão enganados! E Lex, a polícia está vindo aí pra te prender por ter matado Lionel!

\- Lex não matou Lionel, aquela foto só pode ter sido forjada. – disse Tess, que olhou para Lex. – Não é verdade? – Lex fez um ar culpado. – Lex... Você matou Lionel?

\- Eu tinha que lutar por aquilo que era meu direito! Lionel jamais me deixaria triunfar! – Lex gritou e Tess ficou horrorizada.

\- Não, não você não fez isso... – Tess ficou chorosa. – Lex, você destruiu a sua vida e pelo o que? Por nada! Lionel ganhou de novo! Ele sempre nos manipulou até o fim! Como você pode?!

\- Eu precisava, tente entender, Tess. – Lex tocou na mão dela.- Vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou pegar o Viajante e nossas vidas...

\- CHEGA! – Tess se afastou, chorando. – Você estragou tudo com essa obsessão sem sentido! Clark nunca foi seu inimigo, Lionel quem era! Ele engendrou vocês nessa disputa que só levaria vocês ao fundo do poço! Pelo menos, Clark está seguro e melhor na Terra 1!  
\- Clark está na Terra 1? – Lex ficou surpreso. – Eu sabia que ele não tinha se evaporado no ar! E você sabia o tempo todo, Tess! O tempo todo! Mentindo pra mim, justo pra mim!

\- Vocês me dão nojo. – Lana fez uma careta. Ouviram a sirene da polícia.- Pronto! Seu fim chegou, Lexie! – ela riu. – E a LCM ficará sob os meus cuidados, porque eu sei que essa idiota da Tess não vai conseguir gerenciar tudo! Fim de linha pra você, Lex Luthor!

\- Sua desgraçada maldita, eu te odeio! – Tess deu um soco em Lana, fazendo-a cair no chão. – Lex, vamos comigo para outra Terra. Só assim essa loucura acaba.

\- Eu vou atrás do CL. Não podemos co-existir mesmo em realidades diferentes. Eu vou terminar esse jogo. – ele disse, obcecado.

Só então Tess se deu conta que Lex estava completamente dominado por sua obsessão.

\- Então é isso... Você já fez a sua escolha...

\- Tess, Clark é um alienigena. Os dois são. Eles são um perigo para a Humanidade e eu vou acabar com isso antes que seja tarde. Me dê a caixa-espelho.

\- Não. – Tess se recusou e Lana pulou em cima dela. As duas lutaram e ouviu-se um barulho de tiro. Lana saiu de cima de Tess, que tocou no próprio abdômen. Estava sangrando. – Ah... Eu achava que poderia escapar disso...

\- Tess! Lana, sua idiota! – Lex foi socorrer a ruiva. – Tess... Amor... olha pra mim... Vai ficar tudo bem...

\- Não... Acabou... Você... você escolheu... Eu quem devia... ter ido... embora antes... Luthors nunca tem... um bom final...

\- Lana, ao invés de ficar aí parada, chama uma ambulância, sua idiota!

\- Foi sem querer, a arma disparou! – Lana gritou, atordoada, ainda com o revolver na mão.

\- Tess... Tess... Olha, nós podemos ir para onde você quiser. Eu vou. Esqueça Clark, esqueça Lionel, o Viajante... – Lex falava, chorando. – Só nós dois como você sempre quis...

\- Lex... Você é tão... tolo... – Tess falou, fraca. – Mas eu... eu te amei de verdade.

Tess morreu nos braços de Lex, que a abraçou com força. Lana viu os policiais entrando na LCM.

\- Lex, eles estão vindo pra te prender... E pra me prender... Eu matei Tess...

\- Eles não vão te prender. A sua sentença já foi dada. – Lex tirou uma revólver da cintura e atirou no meio da testa de Lana, que caiu morta no chão. – Deveria ter feito isso antes. – ele olhou para Tess.- Desculpe. Eu deveria ter ficado com você. Eu achava que poderia controlar tudo. Mas agora não tenho mais nada a perder.

Lex usou a caixa-espelho e sumiu em meio à luz. A polícia entrou no escritório e viu somente os corpos de Tess e Lana estendidos no chão.


	23. Chapter 23

**22.**

 **Smallville**

Joan estava adormecida sob o peito largo de Clark e ambos estavam flutuando sob a cama. O celular tocou e Clark acordou, fazendo com que os dois pousassem suavemente sem que ela acordasse. Clark viu a mensagem de Chloe, avisando que Tess e Lana haviam morrido e Lex desaparecido, sendo procurado pela polícia.

\- Que droga...

\- Hum? – Joan acordou e coçou os olhos. – O que aconteceu?

\- Uma tragédia e acho que ajudei a fazê-la acontecer. – ele explicou tudo para Joan. – Não duvido nada que Lex tenha sumido com a caixa-espelho.

Joan sentou na cama e ajeitou o lençol cobrindo o corpo nu.

\- Clark, mesmo que Lex não tivesse acesso a caixa-espelho ele daria um jeito de aprontar uma. Se você não tivesse interferido, ele teria pego a esfera que te controla. – ela lembrou. – E se Lex foi pra Terra 1 atrás de CL, acho que ele não tomou uma boa decisão.

\- Lex deve estar fora de si. Será que ele teve coragem de matar as duas?

\- Pelos boatos que ouvia, não acho que Lex matasse Tess... Já a Lana...

Clark e Joan se arrumaram e voando, chegaram à Torre de Vigilância. Chloe foi explicando a situação enquanto mexia nos computadores freneticamente e se comunicava com os outros heróis da Liga. Diana pousou na Torre e encarou Clark e Joan por alguns segundos, deixando um clima estranho no ar.

\- Ei, Diana. – saudou Clark.

\- Ei, Clark. Olá, Joan.

\- Olá, Diana.

\- Hum... – Chloe pigarreou pra quebrar o clima. – Lex escapou com a caixa-espelho, isso é certeza. Batman foi dar uma olhada no local e pelo que ele avaliou, não foi Lex que matou Tess.

\- Eu não deveria ter dado a caixa-espelho pra ela... – lamentou Clark.

\- Clark, para com isso, você não tinha como saber. – Joan refutou. – Olha, cada um faz as suas escolhas e Tess fez a dela. Não entendo o que ela viu no careca, mas né... – deu de ombros. – O negócio é saber pra onde Lex foi.

\- Pra onde mais senão atrás de Clark Luthor? – o Arqueiro Verde entrou na sala. – O grande objetivo da vida de Lex é destruir o ''irmão.''

Chloe conseguiu hackear as imagens das câmeras de segurança.

\- Ollie está certo. Lex pegou a caixa espelho e só pode ter ido pra Terra 1.

\- Eu vou pra lá também. – decidiu Clark.

\- Eu vou com você. – Joan falou, aflita.

\- Não, dessa vez você fica. – atalhou os protestos dela. – Por favor, eu não posso lutar pensando na sua integridade física.

\- Eu vou com você, Clark. – ofereceu-se Diana.

\- Não, é uma luta minha. E também não é bom que existam duas versões de vocês na mesma Terra. Me desejem sorte. – deu um beijo em Joan e ativou o anel da legião.

Joan abraçou a si mesma, preocupada.

 **-x-**

 **Terra 1**

 **Metropolis**

Lex chegou a outra realidade e viu o quanto tudo ali era diferente. Tudo era mais iluminado, havia um ar de paz e esperança e a LCM era LuthorCorp. Lex entrou na empresa e todos o olhavam com ares de questionamento, mas ninguém teve coragem de perguntar nada. Abriu a porta da sala presidencial e viu Tess sentada à mesa. Seu coração disparou e Tess arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo e se ergueu.

\- Lex? É você mesmo?

\- É tão bom ver você de novo! – Lex a abraçou, mas Tess não retribuiu, estranhando.

\- Lex, você está bem? – Tess se afastou dele.

Só então Lex se deu conta que estava se deixando levar pela emoção. A sua Tess estava morta e aquela Tess de cabelos encaracolados e um ar de executiva era diferente.

\- Eu... estou um pouco confuso, só isso...

\- Ah... Bem, eu também estou no mínimo chocada. Todos achávamos que você tinha morrido no Ártico, mas você está diante de mim. Como você chegou até aqui?

\- Como você acha? Usando uma das bugigangas daquele alienígena! – Lex contou e mostrou a caixa-espelho. – Onde Clark está?

\- Então foi assim que aquele Clark veio para essa Terra.

\- Exatamente. E o Clark de vocês está na minha realidade. Aparentemente eles acharam que seria divertido trocarem de lugares. Pois eu vou mostrar pra ele que não podem brincar a vida toda. Lionel sempre disse que eu tinha um legado a cumprir. Chegou a hora de colocar em ação.

\- Lionel existe na sua Terra? – Tess perguntou.

\- Não. Eu o matei. – ele contou e Tess não conseguiu disfarçar o choque. – Isso a choca?

\- Um pouco sim. Mas eu desconfio que o Lex daqui também matou o pai, embora não existam provas.

\- O Lex daqui e você... são irmãos? Irmãos de sangue?

\- Sim. Sou fruto de um caso de Lionel e que foi deixada em um orfanato quando minha mãe morreu. Ele nunca quis me assumir, mas eu consegui provas e exame de DNA. E Lex era filho de Lionel com Lilian Luthor.

\- Sim, minha mãe morreu de tanto desgosto. – lembrou Lex. – Lionel destruiu as vidas de todos nós. – ele falou, magoado.

\- Parece um padrão.

\- Hum, bem, agora me diga onde Clark Luthor está. – ele exigiu.

\- Antes eu preciso ter certeza de que você é mesmo Lex ou... um clone dele.

\- Clone? – Lex riu. – O que vai fazer? Me testar? Não seja tola, Tess. Eu vou lhe mostrar algo. – ele lhe deu a caixa-espelho e ela viajou para a Terra 2. Tess ficou tão assustada que mexeu na caixa-espelho e voltou para a Terra 1. – Você viu?

\- Sim. – ela recuperou o fôlego. – Essa coisa viaja entre mundos! Tem ideia do poder desse artefato? É kryptoniano, com certeza!

\- Claro que é daquele alien maldito! Você vai ou não me ajudar a acabar com essa farra de uma vez por todas? – ele perguntou e ela hesitou. – Tess, é pelo bem da Humanidade. Esse alien é risco a todos nós. Imagine todo esse poder corrompido. Eu não duvido nada de que o plano dele é dominar a todos nós.

\- O Clark Kent não faria isso, mas esse novo Clark que vive por aqui, tenho minhas dúvidas...

\- Pois eu tenho certeza. Tess, os dois Clarkes fizeram isso de caso pensado. Eles querem nos dominar. Nós temos que nos antecipar a eles. Você vai me ajudar ou não?

\- Sim.

Lex deu um sorriso vitorioso.

 **-x-**

 **Smallville**

Clark se viu no celeiro. Olhou em redor e viu Shelby entrando, balançando a cauda e se aproximando dele. CK afagou o pelo do cão e viu Lois entrando no celeiro.

\- Ei, Smallville

\- Ei, Lois. Como você sabe que eu não sou o CL?

\- Acredite, eu sei. – ela garantiu. – Como está a Joan?

\- Bem. Ela teve que ficar na Terra 2 porque eu preciso urgentemente falar com o CL.

\- Clark deve estar fazendo algum salvamento. Estamos ficando um tempo aqui na fazenda, mas logo vamos voltar pra Metropolis. Quero ter meu filho lá. – tocou na barriga. – Você parece preocupado.

\- Estou mesmo. Lois, o Lex da Terra 2 viajou para essa terra e está a caça do CL. Sabe como eles se odeiam e eu temo que possa terminar em tragédia.

\- Oh, meu Deus, eu temia por isso... E Lionel também veio?

\- Não, Lex o matou.

Lois ficou boquiaberta e teve que se sentar na escada. CK sentou ao lado dela. Ele olhou para a barriga da repórter e sorriu.

\- Sabe, nunca imaginei que eu... quer dizer... que o CL... com a nossa fisiologia... pudéssemos ter um filho com uma humana. É como um milagre. Fico pensando se Joan e eu poderíamos também. – ele disse, esperançoso.

\- Então você e Joan se acertaram?

\- Yeah. – ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Ela é incrível.

\- Pelo pouco que a conheci, acredito nisso.

CL entrou no celeiro e viu os dois sentados na escada. Sabia que Lois não sentia mais nada de romântico por CK, mas não podia evitar uma pontada de ciúme.

\- O que é tá pegando? – cruzou os braços.

CK se ergueu.

\- Clark, Lex pegou a caixa-espelho e veio para essa Terra e meu palpite é que ele vai querer acabar com você.

\- Pois ele que venha com o exército e a porra toda! – CL exclamou. – Eu arrebento aquele filho da puta em dois segundos! Faço questão de afundar ele no chão com um soco!

\- Eu não duvido que você faria isso, mas gostaria de levar o Lex de volta pra Terra 2 vivo. Ele matou Lionel e precisa pagar pelo seu crime.

CL deu uma gargalhada.

\- Quer dizer então que o bode velho foi garfado?! Deve estar sentado no colo do capeta a essa hora! Já foi tarde! E se Lex bobear, vai também! – ele se aproximou de Lois. – Mas acho que tu deveria ir para um local mais seguro. Se Lex vem babando, vai querer atingir quem eu amo.

\- Eu concordo. – CK assentiu.

\- Eu até discordaria dos dois se não fosse por causa do John. – ela tocou na barriga e CL a ajudou a se erguer. – Vou para Metropolis.

\- Não. Perigoso. É quase como acenar na frente do Lex. – disse CL. – Tu vai pra Fortaleza.

\- Naquele gelo? – Lois fez uma careta. – Ali nem tem sinal de internet. – fez bico.

CL olhou para o teto.

\- Ahn... Ah já sei! Tu vai pra Washington onde a mama Kent está. Ela ganhou outro mandato como senadora e lá tu vai estar protegida. Vamos agora.

\- Espera, eu tenho que pegar as coisas pro bebê. – Lois saiu do celeiro.

CL olhou para CK.

\- O quão puto Lex está?

\- Bem, ele matou Lana...

\- Outra que já foi tarde.

\- E Tess foi assassinada.

\- Ah, cacete. Lex era paradão na dela, embora fosse no mínimo bizarro, já que ela é irmã dele.

\- Batman deu uma olhada em uns papéis que estavam jogados no escritório de Lex e lá dizia que Lex não era filho legitimo de Lionel.

\- Caceta, quer dizer então que essa desgraça toda foi em vão. – CL ficou pensativo. – Se eu fosse o careca e chegasse aqui, iria direito pra LuthorCorp e claro, tentaria me aliar à Tess daqui. E depois, claro, viria com tudo pra cima do inimigo. Lex vai querer meu escalpo, mas eu esfolo ele antes disso.

 **-x-**

CL e Lois chegaram a Washington e Clark deixou a esposa aos cuidados de Martha, que ficou muito preocupada ao saber que Lex estava por perto com sede de vingança. CL voou de volta pra fazenda e viu CK jogado no chão ferido por uma bala de kryptonita verde. Lex estava apontando uma arma pra ele. Lex olhou para o alto e viu o irmão de criação.

\- É hoje que você morre, Clark!  
\- Antes tu vai ter que passar por cima de mim, careca!

CL usou o super sopro para jogar Lex longe que bateu contra um carro. CL pousou e viu o ferimento de CK.

\- Aguenta firme que eu te tiro dessa! – pegou um caco de vidro e tirou a Green-k. Sua mão ficou verde, mas ele atirou a bala longe e logo voltou ao normal. O ferimento de CK sarou. – Mais uma dessa e eu quebro o pescoço de Lex.

\- Você e quantos, alienígena? – Lex se ergueu usando uma armadura feita de kryptonita verde e chumbo. – É bom ver os dois reunidos. Assim poderei matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

CK e CL se ergueram se preparando para a luta.


	24. Chapter 24

**23.**

\- Ah, Lex, você tá pedindo a sua morte! – CL gritou.

\- E você acha que eu tenho algo a perder? Lionel me deu a última facada quando descobri que não sou seu filho legítimo... Isso explica por que ele te amava tanto.

\- Ah para de falar merda, bebê chorão! – CL retrucou. – Lionel era um bode velho desgraçado que nunca amou ninguém além de si mesmo! Aliás, acho que ele nem sabia o que era amor!

\- E ainda perdi Tess... A única mulher que eu amei na vida está morta... Nada mais me resta...

\- Lex, eu sei o quanto é difícil perder alguém que se ama, mas você não precisa atropelar a vida dos outros por causa disso! – CK exclamou. – Pensa um pouco! Tess desejava uma vida diferente onde ela pudesse ter paz! Você pode realizar o sonho dela, pagando pelos seus crimes e se tornando um homem melhor!  
\- Você é muito engraçado, alien! É fácil falar quando se tem tudo! Todos que você ama!  
\- Não, não tenho tudo! A minha mãe está aqui nessa Terra e eu quase não posso vê-la. Mas eu abracei o meu destino e faço o melhor que posso!

\- É isso aí, careca! Tu tem uma chance! – CL apontou para Lex. – Sai dessa porcaria e volta pra Terra 2 pra ser enjaulado! Tu matou o Lionel e a Lana! Está certo que eles não valiam nada e nem esterco pra terra servem, mas...

\- Clark, é para você ajudar. – CK cutucou CL.

\- Enfim! – CL abriu os braços. – Já foi! A merda tá feita! Sinto muito pela Tess que ela era a única que prestava naquela família, mas isso não te dá o direito de vir aqui e me azucrinar!

\- Eu perdi tudo. Vocês vão perder também. – Lex disse, frio e começou a atirar rajadas de kryptonita contra CK e CL, que desviavam, até que CL foi atingindo em cheio. Ele recebeu uma chamada de Tess. – Ah... Já foi localizada? Ótimo. Bom trabalho, Tess. Vá em frente que eu já estou indo. Está na hora de fazer algumas visitas.

Lex saiu voando com a armadura e CK deu tapinhas no rosto do desmaiado CL.

\- Clark! Clark! Não morra! Clark!

\- Ahn... – CL acordou um pouco desorientado. – Não precisa chorar que eu já to prontaço pra outra... – tentou se erguer, mas os joelhos cederam. – Eu vou comer o fígado do Lex.

\- Lex saiu voando. Ele recebeu um recado e disse que faria visitas.

\- Vai fazer merda, certamente. – CL se ergueu. – Pode me soltar, CK, não vou cair, sou vara que não verga! – ele se aprumou. Recebeu uma mensagem de Chloe. – O que foi, loirinha?

\- Clark, você tem que ficar calmo... – pediu Chloe.

\- Fala logo que eu já to a mil com Lex me enchendo o saco! O que foi dessa vez?

\- É Lois. – ela falou e CL ficou pálido. – Martha está ferida e nos contou que Lex entrou na casa dela usando uma roupa tecnológica e levou Lois com ele. Estou tentando rastrear mas até agora nada.

CL viu tudo vermelho. Quebrou o comunicador com a mão.

\- Agora Lex tá morto. – disse, furioso.

 **-x-**

 **Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

\- Como você descobriu que esse lugar existia? – perguntou Lois, tentando manter a calma. Só viera com Lex para que ele não matasse Martha.

\- Na minha realidade, Lionel colocou defesas na Fortaleza. Eu já briguei com Clark aqui. O que te engravidou. – ele esclareceu. – Lois, como você pode se juntar a um alien e ainda ter um filho com ele? Não tem vergonha de contaminar a sua própria raça?

\- Não, eu tenho vergonha que dejetos como você sejam chamados de ser humano. – ela devolveu. – Clark é muito mais homem do que você jamais será.

\- Hunf, parece um mal de Lois Lanes... A da minha terra também se envolveu com o alienígena. Mas vou dar um jeito nela, assim como farei com você. – ele mexia nos cristais da fortaleza. – Lionel queria controle de tudo mas eu pude observá-lo mexer com isso aqui. Quando eu terminar, nem os dois alienígenas, nem você, nem esse híbrido que está na sua barriga, nem esse castelo de gelo, nada mais existirá. Eu vou purificar tudo.

\- Você só pode estar louco. Quer dizer, mais do que sempre foi.

\- Quem você pensa que é pra decidir o que é certo ou errado? Por acaso Deus te deu procuração pra vir bancar o onipotente?

\- Quem brinca de Deus são aqueles dois alienígenas! Eu estou aqui pra cumprir o meu destino, Lois Lane! Dei uma passadinha na LuthorCorp e Tess me deu isso. – ele mostrou uma esfera roxa. – Isso pode controlar o Viajante.

\- Ah, Tess, sua filha da mãe. – rosnou Lois. – Sabe muito bem que Clark jamais vai te deixar controlá-lo.

\- Mas se a mulher e o filho dele estiverem na linha de tiro, tenho certeza de que Clark será mais maleável.

Enquanto Lex voltava a mexer nos cristais da Fortaleza, Lois aproveitou a distração dele, pegou um grande cristal jogado no chão que parecia quase um bastão e o atingiu com toda a força na cabeça de Lex. Ele caiu no chão com a cabeça sangrando.

\- Ah, sua maldita!

Clark Luthor chegou voando e segurou Lex antes que ele fizesse algo. Lex foi atirado contra os cristais e sangrou mais ainda.

\- Se prepara que aqui vai ser teu túmulo, careca! – CL gritou.

CK apareceu, segurou Lois no colo e a tirou dali, levando para a Watchtower, onde as primas se abraçaram aliviadas.

\- Lo! Tudo bem com você e o bebê? – indagou Chloe preocupada.

\- Tudo bem, aquele maluco não teve tempo de me fazer nada. Smallville, volta lá e não deixa o Clark matar o Lex. Sei que o Clark está furioso e quando ele fica assim, perde a noção das coisas.

\- Pode deixar, Lois. – CK disse e voou até a Fortaleza. Teve que segurar CL, que esmurrava Lex. – Para com isso, Clark!

\- Me solta, caipira, senão você é o próximo! – CL se debateu, tentando se soltar.

\- Por favor, Clark, pensa! Lois nunca aprovaria que você matasse alguém! Pensa no seu filho! Como você olharia pra ele sabendo que agiu como um assassino?! Eu pensei que você queria mudar, Clark!

Foi aí que Clark Luthor se acalmou. Lex estava no chão cuspindo sangue mas conseguiu se erguer.

\- Malditos sejam os dois. Vocês são uma ameaça ao nosso mundo!

\- A única ameaça aqui é você! – CK retrucou. – Sei que a sua vida está cercada de tragédias, mas isso não justifica suas atitudes, Lex!

\- Isso acaba aqui. – Lex usou a esfera roxa e os dois Clarkes se viram enfraquecidos. – Você nunca foi meu irmão, Clark e jamais será. Eu odeio você.

\- Eu digo o mesmo. – CL falou e usou toda a potência da visão de calor para queimar a mão de Lex e estourar a esfera.

Uma grande explosão se seguiu e os três caíram desmaiados no chão. A fortaleza começou a ruir. Arqueiro Verde, Canário Negro, Cyborg, Supergirl e o Caçador de Marte chegaram a tempo para tirar todos dali. Foram levados ao Star Labs e Clark Luthor foi o primeiro a acordar. Colocou a mão na testa.

\- Porra, parece que to de ressaca... – sentou na cama. – Onde está a Lois? Lois!

\- Ei, o belo adormecido acordou! – Lois falou brincando e lhe deu um copo de café. – Pra te reforçar.

\- Quem é viciada em café aqui é você, mas eu tomo. – ele falou vendo a cara feia dela. – E o CK? Não me diga que naquela explosão...

\- Ele está bem. Está se recuperando. E Lex também está vivo.

\- Ah que merda, bem que aquele careca poderia ter morrido... – resmungou Clark.

\- O Smallville vai levá-lo para a Terra 2 e ele será julgado pelos seus crimes.

\- Sabe, eu não entendo por que você ainda chama aquele caipirão de Smallville. – disse, enciumado. – Que apelido ridículo.

\- Não tem nada de ridículo! No começo era só pra implicar, mas depois virou um apelido carinhoso. – ela explicou e ele fez bico. – De amigo! Não precisa fazer essa tromba! – ela achou graça e lhe deu um beijinho. – Clark e eu sempre seremos amigos, você tem que lidar com isso. E ele gosta muito de você. Como um irmão.

\- Hum, é eu sei. – CL concordou e tocou na barriga de Lois. – Como está o nosso garotão?

\- Ótimo! Hoje mesmo eu vi através das paredes. Foi assustador, mas legal. – ela contou.

\- É, até o final da gravidez você estará mais forte do que eu. – ele brincou.

\- Vamos marcar uma queda de braço. – ela brincou. – Garanto que te venço.

\- Pensei em algo melhor como nós dois nus em toda parte da casa... – ele falou com malícia.

\- Tarado! – ela exclamou, rindo e eles se beijaram.

 **-x-**

Clark abraçou a mãe. Martha estava com alguns hematomas, mas estava bem.

\- Você me parece bem, Clark.

\- Estou. Acho que finalmente encontrei meu lugar no mundo, mãe, mesmo sentindo muito a sua falta. Gostaria que pudesse ir comigo.

\- Sabe que não posso. Não podem existir duas Martha Kent em uma realidade. – disse Martha suavemente. Quebrava-lhe o coração estar longe do filho, mas ela tinha consciência do destino dele.

\- Eu sei. – Clark tinha um olhar triste.

\- Mas fora isso, o que mais aconteceu na sua vida? Como está na Terra 2? E Joan? Gostei dela.

Clark sorriu com um olhar apaixonado.

\- Ela está ótima. Estamos juntos. Acho que até mesmo eu mereço ser feliz.

\- ''Até mesmo você?'' – ela repetiu, franzindo a testa. – Você merece sim! Todos nós merecemos! A vida nunca nos dá mais do que podemos aguentar. Você tem um dom, tem um destino, uma missão e sei o quanto te pesa. Mas também tem Joan que irá caminhar ao seu lado nessa jornada.

\- E você? Como está?

\- Ótima. Ansiosa pelo nascimento do filho de Lois e Clark que considero como meu neto.

\- Ele é. E ele vai amá-la como todos nós te amamos.

Martha sorriu e mãe e filho se abraçaram amorosamente.

-x-

Lex estava preso e com o rosto cheio de hematomas. Clark Luthor o olhou de alto a baixo.

\- É, careca, parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? Chegou a tua hora de pagar.

\- Isso não termina aqui. – jurou Lex. – Vocês nunca conseguirão me derrubar completamente, aberrações.

\- A sua sorte, careca, é o CK ser um caipirão do bem e ele me pediu pra não te achatar no chão, que é o que eu quero. – Clark encarou Lex. – Mas se tu chegar perto da Lois de novo, eu juro que ninguém vai me impedir de quebrar o teu pescoço.

Lex deu um sorriso cínico e CL se segurou para não esmurrá-lo de novo. CK se despediu de CL e Lois.

\- Espero que o filho de vocês nasça com muita saúde e seja muito feliz. Assim como vocês.

\- Valeu, caipira. Se cuida. – disse CL, que considerava CK como um irmão, mesmo nunca tendo dito isso, mas CK sabia.

Lois abraçou Clark.

\- Seja feliz, Clark.

\- Você também, Lois.

CK e Lex sumiram quando o herói ativou o anel da Legião. Lois e CL trocaram um olhar amoroso. CL acariciou a barriga dela, pegou-a no colo e lhe deu um beijo.

\- Agora vamos cuidar da nossa vida e do nosso garotão que está vindo aí.

Lois sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço.


	25. Chapter 25

**24.**

 **Dois anos depois**

Joan colocou os brincos e olhou-se no espelho. Um vestido preto, discreto, mas que valorizava um pouco suas curvas. Passou o batom e ficou satisfeita. Clark entrou no quarto e a abraçou pelas costas e beijou seu pescoço.

\- Hum, adoro o seu cheiro, o seu gosto... – ele falou, baixinho, no ouvido dela, provocando-lhe um arrepio.

\- Eu adoro você também... – ela sorriu e se virou para beijá-lo. – Mas nós temos uma premiação pra ir. – lembrou.

\- Verdade. – ele assentiu. – Hoje, Joan Lane receberá o seu prêmio pullitzer com todo o merecimento.

\- A gente não sabe se eu vou ganhar. – ela calçou as luvas. – Mas eu adoraria! – ela exclamou e eles riram. – Mas não vou criar expectativas. Não muitas.

Clark achou graça e a beijou.

\- Vai ganhar sim, porque não tem melhor repórter nem em Metropolis, nem no mundo. – ele afirmou.

\- Não vale, você não tem uma opinião imparcial. – ela lhe deu um beijinho. – Mas eu adoro mesmo assim.

Clark ouviu um pedido de socorro.

\- Ahn... Joan, eu tenho que...

\- Vai. A gente se encontra lá. – ela disse, compreensiva.

Clark saiu voando já como Superman. Joan deu um suspiro e pensou que estar com Clark era o mesmo que namorar um médico.

Superman salvou o dia com a ajuda da Mulher-Maravilha.

\- Você não tinha uma premiação pra ir? – Diana perguntou.

\- E ainda tenho.

\- Estou torcendo pela Joan. – disse Diana, sincera. – Eu às vezes me envergonho de tê-la julgado só por não possuir poderes... Acho que tive que aprender minha própria lição pra ver as coisas por outro ângulo, só não tive tempo, você sabe... de viver mais... – ela baixou a cabeça lembrando de Steve Trevor.

\- Talvez um dia ele reapareça, Diana.

\- O avião sumiu, buscaram por meses e nada, já foram até interrompidas... Talvez... talvez tenha sido o destino dele...

\- Nunca perca a esperança. Eu cheguei aqui sem nenhuma, mas vi que sempre há um jeito enquanto há vida. – ele sorriu, consolando-a. – Agora preciso ir.

Superman saiu voando e Diana apenas deu um suspiro, olhando para o relógio de Steve que sempre carregava consigo.

Clark conseguiu chegar a tempo na cerimônia e viu Joan ganhar o pullitzer. Membros do Planeta Diário como Perry White e sua esposa Alice, Ron Trouppe, Steve Lombard, Cat Grant e Jimmy Olsen, tirando fotos, estavam presentes. Lucy abraçou a irmã.

\- Que orgulho, maninha! A melhor repórter do mundo finalmente reconhecida!

\- Obrigada, Lucy. E o General não pode vir, não é? – Joan falou do pai.

\- Ah... Ele está liderando as tropas no Afeganistão... – Lucy explicou, mesmo com pena da irmã. – Sabe como ele é dedicado. Mas estava torcendo por você.

\- Hum, talvez. – Joan duvidou. Ela sorriu ao ver Clark. – Vai pra minha estante! – mostrou o prêmio.

\- Tenho certeza que já tem um lugar especialmente preparado para isso. – Clark adivinhou e lhe deu um beijo. Foram tiradas fotos.

\- Joan e Clark são o meu casal preferido, não pude resistir. – justificou Jimmy e Lucy achou graça.

 **-x-**

Lex Luthor saiu da prisão para cumprir o resto da pena em regime aberto com prisão domiciliar. Poderia voltar a comandar a LCM e recomeçar sua vida. Acontece que para ele, não havia mais uma vida que valia a pena ser recomeçada. Sem Tess, sem ter conseguido vencer seu maior inimigo, a vida de Lex era vazia.

Entrou na mansão Luthor e viu os móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos. A casa que um dia oi símbolo do poder da família, agora parecia um mausoléu. Iria vendê-la e se mudar para um apartamento. Haviam lembranças demais ali.

Lex pegou um porta-retrato com a foto de Tess e por um minuto, pensou como teria sido a vida com ela se tivesse deixado sua obsessão de lado e ido embora para viver o único amor que teve na vida. Mordeu o lábio com força e soltou o porta retrato, que caiu no chão, estilhaçando o vidro.

Era tudo culpa de Lionel e Clark Luthor. Lionel já estava morto e por causa da morte do pai fora condenado, por sorte o dinheiro ainda comprava muitas coisas, inclusive juízes. Mas Clark ainda estava vivo. Jurou para si mesmo que o destruiria, levasse o tempo que levasse.

Mas a sua primeira meta era a LCM. Já estava na hora dela se tornar a LexCorp.

 **-x-**

\- Lex foi solto?! É um absurdo! – Joan falava com Chloe pelo telefone. – As pessoas estão cegas, burras ou o que?! Ele matou Lionel Luthor e Lana Lang!

\- A Justiça entendeu que Tess e Lana se mataram. E como não havia câmeras de segurança na sala onde aconteceram as mortes...

\- Certeza que Lex mandou queimar as provas do crime! Ai, que ódio! Você vai ver, Chloe, não vai demorar muito pra ele voltar a cantar de galo, mas eu corto as asas dele de novo!

\- Ai, Jo, infelizmente o dinheiro de Lex ainda tem muito poder e influência... Também estou chateada, mas quem sabe um dia a justiça não se faça verdadeiramente?

\- Hunf, espero! – Joan bufou e depois resolveu mudar de assunto. – Ei, e o dia da pizza na Liga ainda está de pé? Manda o Bruce parar de ser antissocial e participar dessa vez!

\- Você sabe como o Morcego é... – Chloe deu uma risadinha. – Mas Oliver está super empolgado.

\- Ah, claro, ainda mais que a gata dele está organizando tudo, não é, dona Chlo? – brincou Joan. – Como vai esse namoro?

\- Não é bem namoro... Já te disse que somos amigos com benefícios... Até porque não acho que Ollie superou a Dinah...

\- Pois eu acho que sim! – exclamou Joan. – Qual é, já se vão dois anos! Dinah até casou!

\- E se separou.

\- Detalhes. – Joan rolou os olhos. – O fato que Ollie e Dinah são amigos e só! Arqueiro Verde e Canário Negro são companheiros de luta na Liga assim como todos os outros! Eu acho que você deveria investir, até porque ele é lindo e gostoso!  
\- Jo! – Chloe exclamou e as duas riram. – Você sabe que eu não quero mais me envolver seriamente com ninguém depois que perdi meu noivo...

\- Chlo, eu sei que foi difícil pra você, mas já faz dez anos. Você precisa seguir em frente. Claro que você não é obrigada a namorar alguém, mas você precisa deixar o teu noivo partir. Ele não desejaria que você fosse feliz?

Chloe ficou pensativa.

\- Claro que sim. – ela concordou. – Eu acho que... só tenho medo...

\- É natural.- disse Joan, compreensiva. – Mas quem sabe se você se der uma chance... Não pelo Ollie, mas por você.

\- É, eu vou pensar nisso... – Chloe suspirou. – Bem, o dia da pizza está de pé sim! E nem que eu tenha que arrancar o Bruce da bat-caverna, ele vai! – ela prometeu e as duas riram.

 **-x-**

Clark voltou da Terra 1 e mostrou uma foto de um garotinho de olhos azuis para Joan, que estava sentada à mesa, digitando uma matéria para o Planeta Diário.

\- Quem é esse? Espero que você não tenha filhos por aí, Clark Kent! – ela exclamou.

\- Claro que não. – ele afirmou. – É o meu sobrinho. John. É a cara do CL.

\- Ah é mesmo! – Joan olhou para a foto. – Uma graçinha, Lois deve estar super feliz. Aliás, devo uma visita à ela. Como está sua mãe?

\- Bem. Mas você não vai acreditar... Eu mesmo fiquei passado quando soube...

\- O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa séria com ela? – Joan perguntou, preocupada.

\- Não. Ela... ela arranjou um namorado. – Clark contou e Joan achou graça da expressão de Clark. – E é o Perry White.

Joan riu tanto que sua barriga doeu. Ela bebeu um pouco d'água pra se acalmar.

\- Ai, Clark, a sua cara está hilária! Quer dizer que a dona Martha Kent agora tem um namoradinho? E o Chefe! Isso eu queria ver!

\- Sei lá, eu acho meio estranho...

\- Porque, Clark? Martha é uma mulher muito bonita, que tem uma vida toda pela frente e é natural que ela viva novos amores...

\- Mas ela é minha mãe! – ele protestou.

\- E isso a torna menos mulher? – Joan cruzou os braços.

\- Não, quer dizer, sim, quer dizer, não sei! – ele falou, confuso. – Eu não penso nela como mulher e sim como minha mãe. – ele fez bico.

\- Ai, meu Deus. – Joan rolou os olhos. – Ela vai continuar sendo sua mãe com ou sem namorado.

\- Hum, eu sei. – ele olhou para as próprias mãos. – Mas é estranho minha mãe namorar. E pior que ele estão morando juntos! Ela até vendeu a fazenda!

\- Mas Clark o que a sua mãe faria na fazenda sozinha, me fala? Clark e Lois moram em Metropolis com o John, sua mãe é senadora, claro que pra ela continuar mantendo aquela fazenda é inviável, pensa bem!

\- É, acho que sim... Eu só tenho que me acostumar com a ideia...

\- Vamos pensar em coisa melhor? Vamos pensar no dia da pizza na Liga? – ela bateu palmas e ele sorriu. Ela desligou o PC. – Aliás, hoje vou te convidar para ir comer comida japonesa comigo no restaurante do novo namorado da Lucy. Estou morrendo de fome.

\- Você está sempre com fome.

\- Não posso fazer nada se estou em fase de crescimento. – ela piscou, sapeca e lhe deu um beijo.

Joan se arrumou, vestiu o sobretudo e olhou para a cidade toda iluminada.

\- Metropolis fica linda à noite, apesar desse frio todo, não é? – ela comentou. – Clark, você vai demorar muito? É pra hoje, meu estômago está dando o alerta vermelho! – ela brincou.

\- Já vou, Jo! – ele pegou uma caixa de veludo branco e abriu. Dentro havia uma aliança. – Essa noite vai ser especial.

\- Todas as noites com você são especiais.

Clark guardou a caixinha no sobretudo, abraçou Joan, trocaram um beijo apaixonado e os dois saíram de mãos dadas por Metropolis.

 **FIM.**


End file.
